Crossroad
by Nagasasu
Summary: FE8. Seth/Eirika one-shot collection. 4 new chapters; 2 poems 2 one-shots. 41: this moment - now. The morning after. Modern Day AU.
1. Crossroad

_Fire Emblem does not belong to me, it belongs to its respectful owners. The "plot," however, is mine. The part about love returning is from the Korean soap "Stairway to Heaven."_

_12/25/06 Wow, this is the longest thing I've ever written! It's three pages, and it has actual paragraphs! So, consider this a Christmas present for anyone who likes this story! I think the story's a bit choppy and could be smoother but . . . enjoy!_

**Edited 2/18/08**

_(FE8:SS) Despite Seth discouraging a relationship, I'm hopeful. Because I believe one day we'll walk down that crossroad together. One-shot. SethEirika._

------------------------------

"Love's something that always returns, it transcends distance, death, hate, it always returns."  
-Song-Joo, "Stairway to Heaven."

The Princess of Renais, who will one day be Queen alongside her brother, has done many things. She's fought against monsters, waded through blood-soaked mud, watched her friends nearly die. She's seen battles where she thought she and her friends would never survive, witnessed things that she'd thought were only fairy tale, and watched her kingdom fall to ruin. She set aside her own personal needs in order to achieve what needed to be done. So it shouldn't be surprising that she wasn't even hurt when her One True Love (or so she thought) said things wouldn't work out between them.

. . . or that's what I'd like to believe.

To be honest, I (surely you've figured out that _I'm_ the afore-mentioned Princess by now) was absolutely crushed when my One True Love (and you've also figured out this is Seth) said we shouldn't be together. I was young then, and I'm still young now, but I had fallen so hard for him that it was an absolute arrow through my heart. Surely, you can understand why. When everything was changing, Seth remained constant. He was something I could always rely on. Not that I'm saying Ephraim isn't reliable, but at the time, he was _far_ away. Seth had always been there since I was young.

Seth had quickly risen through the ranks and I was a bit scared of him. He was much taller than I and looked so intimidating in his armor, that I never properly looked at him. I even had nightmares where a towering knight wearing Seth's armor would chase me. So, when Papa wanted to introduce Ephraim and me to him, I ran away. Albeit, not very far. Upon hearing the news I escaped out my window and ran for the garden Mama had planted.

The garden was full of flowers. Scarlet, violet, blue, marigold, it seemed like every flower in the world was there. It was much like a meadow in some ways. There were no carefully cultivated rows or trellises; everything ran wild. In fact, Mama had said she wanted it like that, so when the soldiers looked out, they'd be reminded of the mountains and forests they had left behind. Did I mention the garden was right next to the practice fields for the soldiers?

Anyway, I thought the garden was a marvelous place to hide away. I didn't remember that everyone knew that's where I went when I'd run away from lessons.

So, I was sitting in the meadow playing with a marigold in my right hand. I was enjoying the gentle breeze that blew my messy hair out of my face, and the warmth of the sun. I closed my eyes and let myself lie down to enjoy it. Who needed to meet the monstrous Seth anyway?

I heard someone stepping through the garden; they weren't trampling it like most people did when they came. The person made more noise than most people would after stopping; I assumed they were trying to politely inform me of their presence. I ignored them and continued to rest in the sun.

Then the person stopped a few paces to my left. I waited, and waited, and waited for them to do something. When they didn't, curiosity got the better of me. I opened my eyes and saw who was there.

He was tall, that was my first impression. His boots were the scuffy brown ones that most soldiers wore in the summer. Tucked loosely into them were tan breeches that were too big. His shirt was the off-white color white becomes when it's worn too often. It had old sweat, grass, mud, and probably bloodstains on it. Standard clothes for any soldier. His chest seemed too skinny for his broad shoulders and I wondered if someone had grabbed his shoulders and pulled to make them that way. Finally, I looked at his face that was turned away from me. Short red hair that was messily cut and very serene eyes that were a pretty auburn color. I wondered who he was.

He turned and saw me. He didn't yell or give me pleasant patronizations. He simply said, "It's quite a pleasant day today, Princess."

I responded automatically, "Eirika." He looked at me with shock. "Call me Eirika," I continued as I sat up, and then stood.

"Princess?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, just Eirika. I don't call you Knight, do I?"

His thinly pressed lips quirked into a smile. "I suppose not. But what else are you to call me, if you don't know my name?"

"Pretty?"

"Then am I to call you, fair-skinned?"

I stuck my tongue out at him; I never liked being so pale, Ephraim said I looked like a ghost. "Fine, Sir I-Don't-Know-Your-Name, what is your name?"

"Seth," he replied with a toothy grin.

And so, my misconceptions of the monstrous Seth were put to rest right then and there. And in its place was just Seth.

I gaped openly at him. He continued, "Might I ask why you're out this day?"

"Because I don't like to always be the Princess." Which was another reason I hadn't wanted to meet Seth, it seemed too much like a Princess duty.

"I see."

"Don't you ever feel that way? That you just want to be Seth and not Sir Seth?"

He was silent. And in that moment, I respected him for actually _listening _to what I had said.

I suppose you could say that's where the beginning of our love came from. I grew to admire and respect Seth as a valued friend only equal to Ephraim. Ephraim and I would often drag him off on our escapades outside our room because we knew our tutors wouldn't stop us if he we had him with us. But as we all grew older, rank and status started to make itself apparent. Most prominently between Seth and I. Ephraim and Seth could easily talk as equals because Seth was more experienced in the ways of battles than Ephraim was. Their relationship didn't change much; only on the occasion when Seth would demurely defer to Ephraim was there any noticeable difference.

As I was groomed to become a proper ruler, my lessons steered towards maintaining a household. The only reason I was allowed to study battles with Ephraim was because Papa insisted upon it despite his ministers' disapproval. He would say that I needed to know this in the event Ephraim wasn't there with me. But that's just what he _said._ He really wanted me to be Ephraim's equal in every way, and to show the ministers I was just as capable as he. But Papa couldn't dismiss the confusion that accompanied my lessons because even I wasn't quite aware of it.

My tutors would discourage any contact with Seth, and once they even forbade it. It confused me; everything they told me about my relationship with Seth contradicted everything I did with him. And so, in my young and foolish state, I obeyed them without question, and before I knew it, Seth and I no longer shared the closeness we once had. We would only nod at each other when passing one another, when before we would stop and talk.

It was Ephraim who brought me to my senses. I was practicing the "Art of Conversation" on him and said, "Is it not true that a Knight's place is serving his Lord?"

To my surprise Ephraim replied sharply, "By the Stones, Eirika! What has gotten into you? A Knight's place _serving_ his Lord? What a load of horse manure! What have your tutors been stuffing your head with? You sound empty, foolish, and shallow like your tutors! You of all people should know a Knight's place is beside his Lord as an equal! Haven't you learned anything from Seth?"

My confusion disappeared.

But healing my relationship with Seth was something that could not be so easily fixed. It was painstakingly slow, as both of us had become stagnated with vows of duty and honor. We regained it, but never to the close extent it once was.

So you understand now, why I was devastated when I spoke to Seth that night? To me, it seemed as if he were burning the last of the bridges that lapsed our class difference. But now, in retrospect, I realize he was doing what he deemed best for me.

Yes, I cried like he had died that night, because he _had_ died in a way. I was absolutely heart-broken but I worked my way through it. Seth and I have stayed friends, the first few times we talked were a bit awkward, but now we're back at that fork in the road. I never stopped loving him and he didn't stop either. It may sound presumptuous, but I'm certain. He still is very protective of me. He addresses me very formally because he's uncomfortable, and the only reason that can be is because he still feels something for me. And I'm hopeful that it's love. I still catch him stealing glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking. Even _Kyle's_ noticed, although he hasn't said anything.

And my love? I'm willing to let him go, isn't that love? I can still love him without compromising my role as Princess. I still send him into dangerous battles. I still wonder how his wound from Valter is doing. I want to hold him when he gets that sad, distant look in his eyes. I want to muss up his hair when it's too neatly combed, because it just doesn't suit him. I want him to be Seth and me to be Eirika.

I'm not worried about ruining any political alliances. I think it's more dangerous for the Queen to be unhappy and politically safe than happy and politically _un_safe. A Queen can't clearly think through that haze of unhappiness. Her people can recognize her unrest and morale falls. I'd rather rule a happy country on the brink of war, than a sad, safe one.

I'm not worried about bearing an heir that is of pure blood. I believe that my child deserves a father who I love, and who will love him or her. And I'm sure someone from a loveless marriage isn't that person.

At this fork in the road, we can go together, or go separately. But even if he chooses to go on separately, I won't give up. Because people who love each other always come back to each other. So we'll always come back to this crossroad. And I'll wait until he's ready to walk down one together with me.


	2. Transformation

_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me. I make no profit._

_1/10/07 First thing I've written for the New Year! Yay! This piece is a change in style for me. I tried to be a bit more descriptive than I usually am. I also read Fahrenheit 451, and if you've read it, you know it's so full of metaphors that you'll scream. This is kind of metaphor-ish, if you read some weird symbols in. And no, I didn't write it that way just to be cruel. And as always, please review! . It's always appreciated. _

**Edited: 2/18/08 Thanks Kitten Kisses.**

_[FE8:SS Eirika sits down to write. Looking outside and in, she tries to figure out what she's trying to say on a blank sheet of paper. One-shot. Implied SethEirika. _

-----------------------------------------

I am looking outside the window. The sky is a bright silver—that color blue turns on winter days. The sun shines distantly from some unknown point in the sky; I know that if I go outside, I won't be able to find that light no matter how hard I try.

The orchard trees are barren of all leaves, and their scraggly limbs grasping towards the sky, even though they can never reach it. The bright green hue of the grass is obscured by the morning frost, creating a sea of ice as far as I can see. Parting that sea is a muddy road leading from the distant mountains towards the east entrance of the castle.

This frozen winterland is beautiful, but it is marred by the lines of the window panes before me. It sections everything off into their own individual sections; separate from everything else around them.

It would be such a beautiful scene on its own, if it were _whole_, but it's _not_. It's broken by such a simple thing meant to hold the window together. The window that stands between me and the outside. . .

I turn away from it and look down at the piece of parchment in front of me. It sits there, perched upon the plain-wood desk like a bird ready to take flight. A lonesome bird within the bareness of this desk. Nothing sits on it except the parchment, the necessary inkpot to the right, and a quill lying horizontally over the paper. I stare at this creamy bird ready to fly, but I know it won't disappear through the orchard and into the sky. I've clipped its wings.

My mind is as slow as the river while it's frozen: the river runs sure and strong underneath, but the surface has stopped. I can't tap into that wild strength-- the paper remains blank. And I can't wait for the black ink to run rampant over the paper.

My mind and body is filled with the urge to create something, my hands filled with the need to have something born from them. And that child will be on that paper. I know this is _right_, but I cannot seem to find the exact part of me that will be channeled into it.

I don't know what I need to write, I only know that I must. Feelings roil through me and run . . . feral. . . free, as if a bird's wings are flapping its feathers, touching everything inside of me. I cannot name any of these feelings. They come and go, in and out, like the tide. So fleeting and yet so complicated. . . Can I put a name to it?

Exhilaration, fear, anxiety, euphoria, sadness, joy, contentment. . . It's so hard to name each and every one of them. But it's especially hard to name that tightening in my chest, the pleasant, almost battle-like rush I feel whenever I think of him. Already, it rises up from the bottom of my soul and slowly bubbles to the tips of my fingers.

My hand reaches for the quill, even though I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet. As I hold it in my cold hands, it sends a chill up my arm--the sensation of the warm, prickly feathers. I twirl it around and watch the feathers float in the air and twist, twirl. Then I place it between my joints and reach out for the inkpot. I hold the bottle with my left hand while I gently unscrew the cap with my thumb and index finger of my other hand. I set the cap down and it makes a slight _chink_. It breaks the silence.

_Chink. _A crack in the ice appears.

In one fluid motion, the quill returns to the tips of my fingers. I quickly dip it in the ink and tap it against the edge of the bottle to rid it of excess ink. I bring the nib to the paper and let it rest there for a moment. Then, in one downward sweep, the river runs rampant.

x x x

I set the quill down to the side of the paper, not wanting to smear the wet ink. I look down at the rivers of ink that now run across the page. Once the ice cracked, the river couldn't be stopped. Words poured out so quickly I couldn't write everything down.

I lean back against the chair, letting it dig into my back. My arms slide uselessly off the desk and to my sides. My body relaxes. My head rolls back and I turn to look back out the window. The road is dry enough now that a rider could come through without trouble. I smile; he'll come back soon.

I push my chair back with my hands against the desk and rise slowly. I'm going to go outside. Already I can imagine how cold the air will be without any cloak. How my breath will come out in small puffs of smoke to join the ocean. . . The ocean of mist that will cover everything, the tall mountains rising above it. The peaks will be faintly white, the sides like the ocean cliffs. And radiating from the ground is the road. Running from the west and towards the east. He'll be riding in that direction: East, towards the castle.

I walk out the room and I look back for a moment. My paper lies alone on the desk, waiting to be found. I'll wait for it to be eventually found. It's his room, and I shouldn't be here, but I love the view. Still, I don't want to be caught.

I turn away.

He'll find it, and maybe we'll talk later. Maybe. He might not even know I wrote it. But I'm not going to worry about it. Right now, I want to see him riding triumphantly through the side-gate to the castle. And when he arrives, I'll greet him without any awkwardness.

_Because these chains will corrode away and what will remain is love._

x x x

A song is sleeping in my chest,  
Longing to break free.  
It's like a bird flapping its restless wings,  
Within the confines of my heart

Walking down the orchard's path;  
It reminds me of time spent with you.  
Watching you without saying anything,  
Of that graceful silence that didn't need explanation.

And from that orchard a bird flew free  
Into the peerless silver sky

A song is sleeping in my chest,  
Longing to break free.  
It's like a bird flapping its restless wings,  
Within the confines of my heart.

Don't think that we need words,  
Don't speak of things that mean nothing:  
Like Duty, Honor, Broken Vows, and Blood.  
Let's take a step back from this and just talk about us now.

A song is sleeping in my chest,  
Longing to break free.  
It's like a bird flapping its restless wings;  
Within the confines of my heart.

Those shackled words are corroding  
Into Freedom, Hope, Faith, and Love

Once released, will you just hold me?  
Everything else will just settle afterwards.  
Don't listen to the people who tell us this isn't right,  
Because they don't know how deep this is.

Like a bird flapping its restless wings,  
Without hesitation  
Towards that future yet unseen,  
Filled with that nameless melody.

------------------------------

_Well, there's the poem I wrote for this. Slightly influenced by Tori no Uta by Lia, Hikari by Utada Hikaru, and Reason by Nami Tamaki. Please tell me what you think. I tried to make it so that certain verses had the same number of syllables so it could be sung. It's the first time I tried to write something like that. So press that review button!_


	3. Brilliant Light

_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me._

_2/2/07 Hmm. I don't know what to say. This is kinda different for me. I don't know if you guys will like it. Once again, the poem at the end is written by me, slightly influenced by Nami Tamaki's Reason and inspired by Kairi's poem in Kingdom Hearts. _

**Edited: 1/6/08**

_[FE8:SS Twenty five soldiers must leave. With all the others ill, Seth has no one to replace him when he falls ill. That's when Eirika decides to take his place. Oneshot. SethEirika._

-----------------

This winter isn't the coldest we've seen. Renais had seen more severe storms, blizzards, and even monster attacks. In fact, this winter is one of the mildest we've had in a while. So, it makes it ironic that we are suffering from the worst wave of sicknesses.

At first, we thought it would just be the usual mild cold, but we quickly realized we were wrong. Within a week, the entire castle was contaminated with it. Knights, servants, visitors, foreign ambassadors, they all fell prey to the illness. By unanimous decision, we decided to quarantine the castle to prevent the town from catching it. And it worked for about a month. The only people we allowed into the castle were healers who knew what the risks involved were. However, we failed from keeping the town from it. They, too, became ill and over half the town was instantly bedridden.

The only good thing I can say is this: the illness is not deathly. No one has died from it. However the fevers last well over a month, never reaching critical conditional, nor lowering to safe temperatures. For those who overcome the fever, the cough lingers and the nose continues to run long after two months.

The worst I can say is that we don't have enough healers. Even with every single healer out trying to heal as many they could, there still aren't enough to tend everyone. Often, a healer is faced with healing over thirty people on their own.

Very few of the healers fell ill, but those who did, suffered the worst. They had delusions that caused them to babble, thrash, and sleepwalk; a dangerous thing to try when one is bed-ridden. A few of us remained well. Among us was Ephraim, the visiting Moulder, and. . . who else? It is hard to remember because the few of us well enough were trying to act the part of a healer. We couldn't use magic but we did the best we could, washing the sweat and managing to get water in their mouths. . . The worst of it was changing the soiled clothes and sheets, all of us were afraid that touching them would lead to us catching. . . whatever it was. Seth, too, was well but even he fell to the fever.

I was shocked to hear that Seth was ill. He was Seth, how could he get sick? But he did, and it was I who was by his bedside whenever I could, brushing his hair back and holding his hand.

News had reached us that some monsters were still loose near the mountains and the villagers couldn't defend themselves well enough. So, we ordered the soldiers well enough to go and help. Seth had been one to sign up. I think I should now mention that the healers had determined the fever was caused by contaminated food, and could not be spread person to person.

So, the troops had no one to lead them, since Seth was supposed to. We managed to keep Seth's illness from the troops so morale wouldn't drop; if they had found out, more damage would be done than just morale. Actually we found it wasn't even necessary because they hadn't even known he was going to lead them. So, it was easy to do what I planned next.

Twenty-five soldiers had signed on, and twenty-five soldiers were what was needed for the party to leave. Without Seth, the party was without enough sword wielders to defend the magic users. So, I decided I would go instead.

I indulged myself just once, and slept next to him, trying to hold him close to me. I cried that night, because I had gotten to do what I had longed to do since the flight from Renais, but it was only for that night.

I remember sitting by his bedside. He was unconscious and feverish, he couldn't hear what I was saying, but still, I spoke.

"I'm going." I brushed his hair back. "I have to, you know." I clutched his hand tightly. "I don't know if I can do this without you. I've always fought with you by my side." I leaned over his body. "I don't want to leave you." Tears started to drip onto his face. I quickly wiped them off his sticky face with a cloth. "I'm going." I kissed his forehead, and then ever so gently, his lips.

I stepped away from his bedside, my leather scabbard creaking. I was already dressed for the road, leaving my usual attire behind, opting for a soldier's instead. All I needed was a cloak. I spotted Seth's thrown haphazardly over his desk. He didn't need it, he had a fever. I walked towards it and balled my hands into its folds. I just stayed that way for a minute, and then lifted the cloak over my shoulders and pulled the hood up.

I left the room. Looking to my right I spotted Moulder coming, I had told him Seth needed his attention. Knowing Seth would be in good hands I turned and walked away.

It was actually ridiculously easy to get into the mountain patrol. All I did was sign my name with an "X" and I was in. I'll have to talk about that when I get back. With the total twenty-five soldiers ready to go, we departed.

That leads to now. My head feels light. I cut my hair before I visited him. Its length would only get in my way, and I can't afford the slightest disadvantage. I'm going to finish the patrol and return with him waiting for me. I'll grow my hair out when I see him again. Besides, he likes long hair. . . his hands always twitch when he looks at it. . .and his feverish murmurs. . .

As we leave the gates I gaze at the distant mountains. It's going to be a long time before I see him again. The road will be long, without him everything seems so much darker. I suppose it's because he's like a light, and when it's gone, everything is plunged into darkness. But I'll find my way through it and return back to his warmth.

x x x

Knowing that you are at the end of this road  
Seems to make it so much more bearable

The pain of holding you close  
The pain of letting you go far,  
I can't seem to escape from pain

But you seem to light up the dark path  
Shining your compassion through uncertainty  
Radiating kindness to drive away fear

Knowing you're at the end of the road  
Makes everything more bearable  
Just thinking of you, changes my weakness into something sacred  
That's your strength, your brilliant light

The fact you're sleeping next to me  
Should bring me tears of joy  
But I can only cry because this is only for tonight

The ways of war, have made me jaded  
And I've strayed from the narrow path  
But you'll bring me back, with your silent strength

Knowing you're at the end of the road  
Makes everything more bearable  
Just thinking of you, changes my weakness into something sacred  
That's your strength, your brilliant light

------------

_I'm not sure if the poem quite fits, or if any of this is good, I just feel dissatisfied. . . Anyway. . . Review please! To everyone's who's reviewed: _saffiremoon21, Lady Nephenee Ranulf, Maxmagnus20029, Twilight in my Eyes, RWT, and Kiriashicha. _I love you all! You guys make my day when I see those reviews! _


	4. Prayer

_**Sukiyakii**: I'm glad you like the lyrics! Hopefully (and I mean hopefully, I have no confidence in these poems) this will make you happy!_

_2/13/07 Poem only this time. Based off of a J-pop (?) song I have. Can't tell you what it is though, it has kanji in the artists' name and title. If only it was in hiragana. . . I can say the group is a duo and one of their singles or albums is called 2souls. Anyway, "that person" and "you" refer to the safe person. It's like the speaker's going "Hey God. . ." and then thinking to their selves with "Your smile. . ." Yeah, hopefully it makes sense._

_(FE8:SS) God the person I want to protect, won't let me do so. Poem. SethEirika._

------------------------

God, I lack the strength I need  
To allow your forgiveness

God, the person I want to protect  
Won't let me do so.  
The universe is so small, yet so deep

What should I do, out in the rain?  
I can't give up on you.  
I won't let go of the day, I held your pain close

My future, and that person, are linked  
Even if I don't know for sure,  
God, even though I can't go all the way

Tomorrow, I'll let your hand go, just a little  
Has it been your shadow I've been chasing, all this time?

These hands can't let go  
And now we can't go back

Scared of this path  
I will gain the courage to traverse it

Without changing, this life  
Listening to your silent song  
Someday, the light will fade

God, I won't give up.  
Many futures are spread out  
But I won't pick any other


	5. Lovely Princess

**Saffiremoon21**: . Glad you enjoyed it! I'm always pleased to hear that the feelings come across. Check out chapter 4 if you haven't yet! Have I mentioned I love your drabbles?

**Sukiyakii**: Ironically, I was thinking of Eirika when I wrote it. Seth was being all stubborn toting around his duty and such. Later on I realized it could apply to Seth as well.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Hopefully this will satisfy!

_3/1/07 I originally had this done on the eighth, so sorry for the delay. I like to wait about a week before posting something to make sure everything's to taste. This one's from Seth's POV; I wanted to give him a different outlook. Teehee! I'm fond of the "sword and shield" image. The image is so cute to me! On a side note the next four chapters are almost ready to post; I'll probably post one a week. __**Edit 3/10/07**__ tried to specify "that night." If it's not clear enough, it refers to the Level A Conversation._

**Edited 1/12/08**

_[FE8:SS Ah, her damnable hair. Oneshot. SethEirika._

----------------------------

Ah, her damnable hair.

The way her hair is lush and thick; curly and glossy. How her hair will blow in the wind and curl around her face while her mouth curves into a smile. Her hair looks full and seems to call my hands. And my hands start to respond; reaching out to tangle themselves in her hair, tilting her head back. . . The need to let my face rest on the curve of her neck and inhale deeply of her hair and skin.

I love her eyes. The way they are liquid in every way of the word. As changing as the sea, as dangerous, deep, and placid. I love how her eyes half-close as I tell her I'll spar with her once more. Just once more. That's all. But I know it'll never be once more, for how can I resist the look she gives me when I accept?

I love her skin. I want to touch it and run my fingers over it, one finger at a time and hear her sigh in pleasure. I want to explore the entire map of her body. Finding all the scars and apologizing for not being there to prevent them by kissing them one by one. Ah, such pleasure in simple touch. . .

Why do I torture myself with such thoughts? Nothing will come of them. The only time it did was during the flight from Renais, and then, I was not aware of my feelings. But I suppose that that ride was what awakened these feelings.

I know it must sound like lust, but it isn't. Honestly, it is not. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I could only see her as a body. But I cannot help it if I am attracted to her, she _is_ a beautiful woman.

A woman, yes. No longer the child she once was when we first met. Ah, such a child. . . I did not see the harm in befriending a young princess. I did not foresee the trouble it would bring years later when she grew up. I did not believe she would set her eyes on me. Such trouble from allowing myself to call her Eirika, and her to call me Seth. Such a simple thing to cause such a problem.

I suppose I should state that I am not as honor-bound as I seem to be. Yes, I value duty and honor, vows and promises. But I understand such things can only take one so far. True devotion to a lord is needed, and true devotion gives way to a genuine love. In that way, I loved Eirika. Imagine my surprise when I realized I no longer thought of her as the young girl, but someone much more. . .

. . . Yes, I understand quite well, duty is fine in words, but does not feed mouths, does not sooth wounds, does not heal hearts. But I thought it best that night to let her go. Eirika is young; I thought she was simply infatuated with me. I never imagined she was truly in love. I made solid arguments the night I told her that a relationship couldn't be. Arguments that would cry out to the monarch in her and silence the woman I was talking to.

I disagree to a certain extent to what I told her. I think it is quite appropriate for a young monarch to socialize with her soldiers. It promotes much needed camaraderie and loyalty. It allows the monarch to understand her people and see them not as a whole, but as a collective group of individuals. I think Eirika must be able to send us as soldiers into battle, but she still needs to care.

I do not think Eirika will enter marriage for the sake of politics, regardless of what I say. She is too headstrong to do so. Even if she loses her way for a moment, Ephraim will guide her back. And if she suddenly develops marvelous acting skills and fools Ephraim, _I_ will not allow her to do so. Her happiness means too much to me.

So you see, what I said to her was so I could cut the ties of her heart to me and let her fly free to choose who she loved. I was quite surprised when she never strayed towards any other. I started to realize she might really be in love.

But I lied to myself, really, why should she love a knight when she could easily have a prince?

However, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to protect her, from wanting her to smile and laugh; I saw how crushed she was after that night I told her I was nothing more than her knight. So, I resolved to make things right between us, not as lovers, but as the comrades we had once been. She was so vibrant whenever I would talk to her. . . I was careful not to let her know I was in love with her. I thought it would be somewhat difficult after my parting words to her that night, but I quickly realized she thought I _could_ have fallen in love, not that I already had. That made things so much easier.

But in the end, I failed miserably. She's quite aware I'm in love with her, and I know she's in love with me.

It's uncomfortable in a way, but we're still alright. We're comfortable simply knowing our feelings are requited, standing side by side with our hands linked. I don't share my physical musings with her (_that_ would make things especially awkward). I can imagine a charming blush spreading across her face and downwards as I confess to her. . .

I won't say anything until after the battle is won. Right now, we have enemies to defeat and troops to keep together. Love has no place to flourish and bloom here. When it does, I want it to be somewhere quiet and peaceful, not in these bloodstained fields. She deserves that in the least.

So I'll wait until this is all over, and then I'll tell her what I've been longing to tell her.

I love her. It's as simple as that.

x x x

Liquid silk runs through my fingers  
Like the ocean itself has been spun into threads.  
To let my fingers rest here,  
Away from my sword and lance

I have the ocean in your eyes  
I have the tide and moon all in one.  
What more can I want?  
Will you let my eyes linger on you,  
Instead of the blood upon my hands?

So fine, so beautiful  
My lovely princess  
Why is it that the forbidden fruit is the sweetest?

When I deny you, the scars seem to  
Stand out against your skin  
Will you let me apologize with my lips?  
Instead of speaking of such travesties?

I swear, I'll never say this isn't meant to be.  
I'll plead with you on my knees and offer  
My sword and shield up to you  
Will that be enough for you,  
To finally let me stand beside you?

Ah, so fine, so beautiful  
My lovely princess  
Why is it that I cannot let you fly away?

When you turn your head, I cannot seem to get enough  
Your sweetness makes me forget everything I  
Ever wanted to say to you


	6. Final Distance

**Digitalsandangel**: Sorry, bout that. "That night" refers to the SethEirika Support A conversation. Personally, I can't imagine that conversation taking place any other time than night. Yeah, sorry, I'll go back and make that more clear. Your support is much appreciated: )

**TracesOfTheBlueFlame**: Teehee! Why thank you! Post your scribbles, because you never know your own talent. I didn't think these one-shots would be so well-received. I look forward to more reviews from you!

**Saffiremoon21**: Thank you! Squees are good.

**Sukiyaki**: Yeah, Seth is like a teenager in love. I wrote him, and I didn't realize that. Sharp eyes you've got there: )

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thank you, I tried to make sure his character was believable.

_3/11/07 A few nights ago, I checked out my review page for _Crossroad_ and much to my surprise, I didn't remember half the reviews I saw (from now on I'm trusting the review page instead of my email alerts). So either is screwing me, or I have a terrible memory (which wouldn't be surprising considering I can't remember what I ate for dinner last week). So, _I AM SO SORRY, _if I haven't replied to your review! I can't seem to keep track of whose reviewed and who I've replied to! If you review chapter four, I'll reply on chapter five. And I think this is longer than the actual poem. . ._

**Edited 11/4/07**

_[FE8:SS SethEirika. Can we stop right now, and say we have no regrets? Poem._

---------------

Is this really it?  
Is this the end of the road?  
Is this as far as we can go?  
Can we stop right now, and say we have no regrets?

I can't say that that's true  
I couldn't say there are no tears  
I just can't find it in me to let you go

Hey, what's really at the end of this road?  
Because right now, I can't see beyond my doubt  
And I don't think you can see past yesterday

Is this really it?  
Is this the end of the road?  
Is this as far as we can go?  
Can we stop right now, and say we have no regrets?

I don't know what's at the end  
But I know I couldn't let you go  
If I let another day pass by without you  
I don't think I—

Hey, even in fear and doubt I can still feel your hand in mine  
I can feel your heart in time with mine, and I can start to see clearly  
So, this can't be the end  
There's still so much we haven't done  
So much we haven't yet said

Don't tell me this is the end  
I know it can't be  
With your hand in mind, I can go the final distance

-----------

_Review! Preview for Road 7 Catching Distance: I never believed in love at first sight. I have entirely changed my opinion since then._


	7. Catching Distance

**Maxmagnus20019**: Glad you enjoyed it! I've never been a big poetry buff myself, but, my muse is cruel. :P

_3/18/07 I suppose now would be a good time to state that I love reviews and really don't care how long ago the story was posted. If it was posted two minutes, or two years ago, feel free to review! Please note that this was inspired by _miko hime's _Fire Emblem fic, HectorFlorina, _Never Have I Fallen._ She says that the poem where the title from isn't hers, but I still feel that its only right to acknowledge it. After all, this entire fic was inspired by the words "Never have I fallen." And finally, sorry that the title is similar to last chapter's. Anyway, here's chapter 7!_

**Edited: 11/4/07**

_[FE8:SS I never believed in love at first sight. I have entirely changed my opinion since then. One-shot. SethEirika._

------------

When I was younger, I was particularly fond of fairy tales. The stories of brave deeds, chivalry, monsters, light and darkness, had always held me in fascination. But it was the stories of the princesses that held me enraptured. Yes, it was quite conceited of me, but I could not stop my thirst for tales of princesses. I searched high and low looking for as many princesses as I could, and I read every single one of them. I read stories of princesses and frogs, of witchery, dragons, monsters, towers, step-mother and sister, of princes, and knights. Although I loved these tales, I never believed in love at first sight.

I have entirely changed my opinion since then.

Now how to explain this. . . ? I did not fall in love with Seth at first sight. In fact, I think it would be a trite odd if a girl still throwing temper tantrums fell in love with a serene soldier. I'm pretty sure he first met me when I was throwing a tantrum, I hardly remember it, but I remember a bright thatch of red hair. . . of which I promptly tore out of the owner's head. Yes, I hardly imagine it was love at first sight.

Now, the logical thing would be to ask, how _does_ this turn into love at first sight? This is how: It was the last leg of the journey, the long trek towards Grado to meet up with Ephraim. It was night, and everyone had already gone to sleep on their blankets except the few soldiers on watch duty. I had already fallen asleep, but woke up as I heard the guard changing. I promptly shut my eyes and waited to drift back to sleep. It didn't work. I was still awake when the next shift came in.

So, I decided instead of counting sheep, I'd count how many blessings I had. One: I had Ephraim. Two: I had loyal comrades. Three: I was still alive. At this point, I turned my head to the left and saw Seth sleeping about two feet from me. I smiled taking in how innocent he looked while sleeping. Gone was the crease in his brow from thinking of strategies, gone were the gentle eyes constantly searching for enemies. His eyelashes were long and auburn, casting snowflake-like shadows on his cheek. His hair was bent and curled, perfectly framing his face.

Four: Seth was still alive. Five: Seth was still alive. Six: Seth was. . . I started wondering why I couldn't think of any others. It hit me hard, it hit me fast:

_Because I love him._

I didn't doubt the fact.

_When was I ever not in love with him?_

I fell in love. I had never thought it possible to fall in love with someone that quickly, but then again I hadn't believed in love at first sight. . . .Maybe _not_ at first sight, but certainly just by looking at someone _as if_ seeing them for the first time.

Could things work between us? There was the class difference between us, among other things. But we'd been through the war together, standing next to one another without running. I think there can't be anything harder than that. I wanted to put my faith in him. I thought if I fell just a bit too hard, he'd be right there to pick me up, both on the battlefield and off. He'd always been within catching distance.

I looked out at him, his arm tucked under his side just reaching out towards me. Without hesitation I took his hand in mine and let my eyes close.

x x x

Never have I fallen so fast  
I never thought I could spend  
So little time and realize how irrevocably in love I'd been  
For such a long time

Never have I fallen so far  
While within catching distance  
Without you there to catch me, but who am I lying to?  
It's you who's caught me

Never have I fallen so deeply  
Isn't this what first love's all about?  
But I have no doubt that this will last all the trials set before us  
Isn't war hard enough?

So I'm going to put my faith in this  
Even if it's foolish

-----------

_Review s'il vous plait! Did the love-at-not-so-first sight make sense? Please look forward to next week's chapter entitled Ribbon: What fools we were. The mafia are rarely ever so caring._


	8. Ribbon

**Sukiyakii**: Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to have Eirika bratty for a change. I like messing with Eirika as you'll see in later chapters. Mwahaha.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Much thanks. I'll certainly be keeping the work up; I have at least five (almost-finished) chapters and four in the works.

**Saffiremoon21**: An almost fairy-tale, ka? I'm surprised it turned out that way. :D But, if you want a fairy-tale style one. . . Your wish will come true in Chapter 11. Please look forward to it!

**Digitalsandangel**: Thank you! I love writing this pairing, I hope you continue to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything related to it. Blah blah. Please forgive me for not posting the disclaimers before. Meh.

**Edited: 11/4/07**

(FE8:SS) Ribbon: What fools we were. The mafia are rarely ever so caring Oneshot. SethEirika.

------------

Tonight is terrible. It is a beautiful summer night, full of crickets playing violins, frogs singing operas, the sky showing off all of its pristine teeth. And hanging suspended above all of this is the moon, winking her eye at me, mocking me.

The moon knows what I know: tomorrow the two of us, he and I, shall take two separate roads. The weathered path we have walked together for the last few years has come to an end. No, it still lies there before it, but the road becomes stained with the blood of others, and neither of us is willing to walk such a path. And so, we must walk two separate paths. Separate. . . I. . . am going to let go of his hand tomorrow.

We were—are—young, and with that youth came the solid belief that love would conquer all, that nothing could ever separate us. We knew a relationship between us would be condemned by everyone, and accepted by no one. But still, we believed with unwavering faith that our love would prove everyone wrong, and they would realize their errors, and give them our blessings.

What fools we were. The mafia are rarely ever so caring.

It's not like either of us asked to be born into this life. Neither of us wanted this responsibility, this constant life of worrying of when the next attempt on your life would be. This world of wealth and corruption and polluted love. . . I didn't want any of it. You didn't want any of it. We didn't want to be born to opposing families.

This responsibility. . . That is what will take you from me. I cannot let my family and yours continue with their killing. If I become head of the family as I am supposed to, perhaps, I will change this ugly fate. Maybe one day our children will not have to share this future. Will not enter a loveless marriage to cement alliances.

We were never supposed to meet, never supposed to speak civil words to one another. And yet, we met anyway, under the moon. The moon who mocks me now for our fateful, doomed meeting.

The first time I ever talked to you was near a dancing river underneath the watchful moon. I had escaped from my protectors, tired of their stifling presence, and in my haste my hair came undone. When I realized it was gone, I turned around and saw you reaching into the river. You stepped out and handed it to me. The ribbon was crying, dripping its tears on the ground. I extended my hand and took yours as you stood in the placid mirror of water. The next day, you bought me a new ribbon to replace the ruined one.

Today, I'm going to take the ribbon you gave me out of my hair. I'm going to return to that river and slowly pull the ribbon from its delicate bow. I'll listen to the slight swish and let it dangle for a moment before letting it twist into the river. I'll let it be lost to the whims of the tide, the whims of the moon.

The river leads to the moon's private pools. And from there it returns to the river again. If I let my soul go to rest out there, will the tide pull me back to shore?

Will I return to you?

x x x

I can't stay with you  
We've put off the inevitable too long.  
We knew from the beginning, this could never be  
But we blinded ourselves, and walked in ignorance,  
And now we must pay the price for it.

I thought it would take a tragedy to take you away from me  
And that was what I got  
It seems that for each smile we shared, we have to part with equal blood

Your hand that I held onto so tightly, I have to let it slip away  
I have to let you slip away just like the ribbon I dropped in the river—  
On that day I met you

I'm pulling the ribbon from my hair, the one you gave to me  
I've never taken it off, but now I fear, it's time to let my innocence go  
Letting it fall into the flowing stream, a flowing stream of time  
Will time lead me back to you, just like this stream leads back to the ocean?

----------

Meh. I'm not happy with this. I wanted the whole weepy over the top description, but I just couldn't get it to fit in. Meh, if you couldn't tell this was AU Modern Day (there will be more AU later on) and Eirika and Seth were the children of opposing gangs/mafia. So, it was kinda Romeo and Juliet-ish. Review please! Next chapter up will be Hotarubi: Songfic. Now my dear, you're never here with me, just like a firefly, burns brightly soon to die eternally.

**Additional Note 12/15/07: I despise this chapter, but I will not delete it. Consider it a filler for whenever I **_**do**_** write a Romeo and Juliet-ish chapter.**


	9. Hotarubi

**Saffiremoon21**: Creepy, ka:) Hopefully this will make up for it.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Yeah, killing people was over the top, but I figured Eirika would need something pretty huge to take her away from Seth. I might change that chapter to having Tana kidnapped under death threats instead, so Eirika'd be blackmailed. Not sure though.

4/8/07 Hey everyone! I hope all of you poor school prisoners have a holiday tomorrow, or at least a week off! This is songfic to Hotarubi by Donna Burke, an insert song from the PS2 game Tales of Legendia. There's also a Japanese version by the same title by Mayumi Shindou. Personally, I'm fond of the Japanese version because it has that extra _umph_, but when I wrote this I only knew of the English version.

**Edited 11/4/07**

(FE8:SS) SethEirika. Songfic. But, now my dear, you're never here with me, just like a firefly, burns brightly soon to die eternally.

--------

How cold the frost seems without you. The heat in my apartment has just gone out, and now I'm standing by the window looking outside. I'm bundled up in a blanket, sweatshirt, hat, scarf, and gloves trying to keep warm. I blow on my hands, rubbing them together, and then rubbing them against my numb ears. I start shifting nervously from foot to foot. I should just leave and go to the library or somewhere where the heater works, but I don't want to leave yet.

_Oh how the time has flown by __  
__Has it been so long since our last goodbyes?__  
_

Has it really been a year? It can't be. . . I count the months by on my fingers: One, two, three. . . ten, eleven. . . twelve. It really has been a year. I never thought the time would go by so quickly without you. This ache that threatens to burst within my chest, has it been a year since it lodged itself there?

You know, I can still clearly see your face. I'm afraid that one day, I'll wake up, and I won't be able to remember it. And then everything about you would slip away: your voice, the way your lips quirk into a suppressed smile, your red hair. But it hasn't. I don't even need to concentrate to see your face and remember. Your image comes to mind effortlessly.

I can still remember the last time I saw you. It was in the park. I don't remember why we were there, but I remember standing there watching you wave as you walked away. You walked away and then suddenly turned around, waving your hand at me. You waved so vigorously that the green knit cap I made for you dislodged itself, revealing your thatch of red hair. You had to stop waving to readjust it, and once more you waved. I smiled whole-heartedly as I always did when I was with you, and waved back. Then you grinned and walked away.

_You'd never guess the changes here__  
__A subway station on our street __  
_

I enjoy looking out the window too much. From my window I can see our old street. Do you remember it? The endless buildings stacked upon one another, each one competing to see who could reach the sky first? On our street there was a bakery, a laundry, a toy store, a construction site, and on top of everything were the endless apartments. That construction site was well-known; it had been started at least three years before I moved to our street. Well, it was never completed; the city demolished the entire street; now there's a subway station. As you can imagine, it wreaked havoc for us, all the families were displaced and the businesses were forced to find more pricy locations. I was lucky and able to find this place.

_Remember waking up with all that noise __  
__Hammering and shouting from 9AM _

The biggest difference in moving is the lack of noise. When we were on our street, at exactly nine am the entire street would come to life. The children would race down the street trying to make it to school on time, playing games all the way, screaming at one another to hurry. But they'd always stop and linger at the toy shop, pressing their faces and hands against the window much to the shop owner's chagrin. The owner would then open the door waving his broom at the children yelling at them to get their grubby hands off his clean windows. Meanwhile, the drivers would be honking their horns at one another, wondering why there was a sudden traffic jam, of course the one honking the loudest was the one who almost ran the children over.

There would be the smell of bread coming from down the street. You could hear the baker yelling at his workers to add more yeast because the bread wasn't rising properly, to pound the dough to properly prove it. Then you'd hear the sound of coins being plunked into the Laundromat and the familiar whirl beginning. Of course, you'd hear the familiar pounding beginning at the construction site. You'd hear them walking up the street with their lunch pails clanking and their laughter resounding. Then they'd get to the site, plunk their card in and complain at how they hadn't had their coffee yet. Then they'd get to work and the pounding and drilling would be even louder.

_Calling us to begin __  
__Calling us to our secret place __  
__Where face to face we'd kiss __  
_

I never could wake up on time could I? Even with the constant noise, I wouldn't wake up until you'd walk in with a steaming cup of coffee that you'd made next door. Your coffee always tasted better; even when I tried to make it the same way you did, it just didn't work. So, you'd walk into my apartment, set the steaming coffee on my nightstand and drag me out of bed. You'd grab my arm and pull me out of the sheets, and everyday I'd moan in protest trying to stay in the warm bed. And everyday you'd laugh; I always loved how you looked when you laughed, how you'd tilt your hair to the side forcing your hair to flop over, so I'd open my eyes to watch you. Then, you'd catch my eyes and I couldn't resist getting out of bed.

As I let you pull me to my feet, you'd lead me to the balcony I had. Opening the latch with one hand while holding on tightly to my hand with the other, you'd quickly have me out in the cold air. That balcony. . . It protruded into the street and overlooked the edge of the city; on a clear day you could see the distant ocean. So, you'd take me out in the middle of the noise, and wake me up with a kiss.

_And I'll never forget __  
__The night when we first met__  
__The freezing cold, the frozen air_

I met you the day I moved into my apartment. When I first arrived, I was in such a hurry I dropped my stuff off inside and dashed out the door trying to get to work on time, leaving the landlord behind with my keys. I quickly regretted my haste once I returned home only to find myself locked out. I grabbed the doorknob with my gloved hand and twisted, pried, and yanked, all to no avail. The door wouldn't open. I had already checked to see if the landlord had my key, and moaned when I saw the "Be Back at 2pm" sign; it was already ten. I exhaled loudly, letting a puff of ice crystals form, and slid down the door to sit.

I quickly realized it would be a long night with my useless clothes. High heels, stockings, and knee-length skirts don't do much for the body. The rest of my body was slightly better off; I had in addition to the blue button up, a black coat, which didn't help much either. I blew on my hands and rubbed them across the back of my cold neck. I quickly grew tired of that and let loose my hair from the tight bun it had been in. Instantly, my neck warmed up. Much better. I started to think of what I could do. I could check into a hotel and wait for the landlord to return tomorrow, I could call that nice girl from work, or I could just sit the entire night through, which just seemed _so_ wise.

_You held on to both my hands __  
__And asked me if I was cold_

I tapped my heeled feet against the tiled floor trying to figure out what I should do. Then I sneezed and the next-door over opened. A bright ray of warm light spilled out and I turned to see who was coming.

Your head appeared first, but I couldn't see it right away because the light was blinding me. You looked around, first to the right, and then to the left where I was. You saw me and walked through the door towards me. I followed your movements with my eyes, slowly making out your features.

The first thing I noticed was that you weren't wearing any shoes. Your feet made no sound against the tiles and I wondered how you could stand the cold so well. You stopped in front of me and extended your hand towards me.

I looked up at you in utter bewilderment, but took your hand nevertheless. As you drew me to my feet I noticed you were wearing black sweat pants that you had to roll down at the waist. Part of it had become undone and revealed part of your hip bone. I adjusted my weight and pulled my hand away from you to brush off my skirt off once I stood. I heard the sound of a zipper and noticed you were taking off your sweatshirt. I blushed wondering why you were stripping. My answer quickly arrived when you set it over my shoulders, and took both my hands in yours.

My stunned look must have been apparent because you smiled and said, "Aren't you cold?"

_But now my dear you're never here with me __  
__Just like a firefly __  
__Burns brightly soon to die eternally __  
_

Even though I'm in a different apartment, I can't help but hope you're here. I wake up every morning looking for your face, a cup of coffee nearby. But there isn't. I have to get up on my own, make my own coffee, which doesn't even compare to yours. There are no more walks in the parks. No more late night conversations. No more silences with you next to me. With you gone, I feel like I am denied Spring. Everything seems locked in Winter, and knowing what Spring is like makes it all the colder. But I wouldn't give up what you gave me. Your love, it was so bright, so blazing, but died just as quickly as a firefly.

_Then all at once the stars disappeared _

Everything was perfect, I thought nothing could, or would, go wrong. And it didn't, at least between us. One night, I was watching the news and I found out my brother had been arrested for my father's murder.

When I was screaming and fighting, you held me close, soothing the wounds I had. You understood that I would never believe my brother would do such a thing. Understood how devastated I was to find out from the news, to never be contacted by Ephraim. You were the only one who still believed in his innocence even when all the evidence pointed towards his guilt. It was you who was there when I cried as I wasn't allowed to see him during the trial.

_And in the distance dawn's reprieve __  
__Broke through the darkest powers of night __  
__So once again the world was right __  
_  
You were there when I finally cried tears of joy: new evidence had come in and the jury acquitted Ephraim. I was ecstatic, but I wasn't to see Ephraim for three more months. The new evidence was used to prosecute the head of the Grado Company for trying to hire an assassin to murder his business rival, my father. Ephraim was the leading witness in that case. I only saw Ephraim on television screens and newspaper headlines.

So it was an unexpected surprise when I opened my door to see Ephraim there. You was gone that week, you had a business trip that you couldn't get out of. Ephraim lived with me that week while he searched for an apartment. He told me about the murder and the trial. He told me he had been there as Father died and his last words. I gave him a watery smile and laughed as I usually do when I try not to cry. Other than that, we spent a lot of time just catching up. And I talked incessantly about you.

The moment I knew you had returned, I grabbed Ephraim and rushed over and banged excitedly on your door. You opened the door, bleary eyed from jet lag. You quickly smartened up as you recognized the face he'd seen plastered all over the media.

You looked at each other, sizing one another up. Your backs straightened and you had one of those manly testosterone moments. You broke the silence.

"You're Ephraim."

"Yes, and you're Seth."

_And it seems so strange that I was once so scared __  
__By dawn's cool light I was unprepared _

Everything in my world had been put to right. I had Ephraim and you. Everything was too good to be true. It felt like that perfection would disappear at any moment; I was sure you'd leave me. I had this feeling deep down that you'd realize you were too good for me and find someone else.

Somehow, I told you that. You looked at me like I had grown an extra head. You didn't grow angry, you didn't scream about how I didn't trust you. You simply held me and told me that you couldn't see the future: you didn't know if we would always be together, but right now, there was no where else you'd rather be. And that's all the reassurance I needed.

I promised myself that I'd tell you the same thing. In a way, it's ironic that the day I told you, you left me.

_But even though I'm feeling strong __  
__And I've learned how to get along __  
__I'll never stop feeling so wrong __  
_

When I met you, I was insecure, unsure, and hesitant. I was a young woman new to the world, trying to find her place in it. I was a blade fresh from the fire awaiting its final tempering. You took away all the fear, the doubts, the insecurities I had about myself and the world. You tempered the blade to its fine point and smoothed away the rough edges.

I was shy. Even though I pretended to feel confident, I had no confidence. I couldn't walk into a room without feeling like everyone was watching me. You taught me that who I was was enough for you and the world. You gave me courage. You gave me everything. But even though I have the strength to take on the world, nothing feels right. Nothing will ever feel quite right because you're not here.

Nothing is quite right.

This is wrong: the cold you saved me from is what killed you.

_When I placed that lonely flower __  
__upon your pale cold cheek __  
__I felt so lost I couldn't speak _

I stood alone at your funeral. Standing before you with everyone else behind me, I felt so alone. It was hard to hold onto the white rose in my left hand. I was trembling as I touched your face with my right hand; you were so cold, it felt as if you had been out in the snow too long. I laid the final flower, white against the vivid colors, on your peaceful face.

Everyone murmured the required apologies, but it meant nothing to me. Their gentle touches meant nothing to me. They didn't know how I felt, they couldn't begin to imagine. . . I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. I wanted you to wake me up and tell me this was all just a terrible dream.

I went through the funeral like a ghost, and didn't utter a word. Nothing in the world made sense to me. The world couldn't be right if you were dead.

I stood alone in mute shock and acceptance that you were gone.

_When friends they began to cry __  
__Calling their last goodbyes __  
__Silence was your solemn reply _

Behind me, I could hear people crying. People whispering how much they loved you in a final goodbye. I stood alone in the crowd of people and cried. I wanted to know why you had gone, where you had gone. I expected you to answer because you'd always answer my questions with the truth. But now, there was only silence. A silence that became the truth.

As everyone said their goodbyes, your ghost didn't appear. You soul didn't appear to tell us you loved us and that you'd be waiting. But I swear. . . That night I set a candle afloat on the river. As I watched it float away I couldn't help but think that the flame. . . For a candle, it was the brightest I had ever seen, and its flames reached so high. . . I stared into the distant fire until it faded out of sight. Just as it winked out, I saw. . . _us._ How we had met, our first date, first kiss, hands held, knitting caps, waving goodbye, I saw it all.

I remembered how we talked about what our dreams were. You sheepishly said that you wanted to be the knight who saved the princess. I blushed and said I was no princess. I might not have been a princess, but you certainly saved me.

You're not a knight, that's for sure. If anything you should've been a fairy tale prince who gets his happy ending. But as it is, you remind me of that small flame burning brightly in the night. Burning on the calming ocean, lighting the way for everyone else; something unnatural that could never be. And unnatural things never last long. The ring clutched tightly in my left hand is testament to that.

The ring was your only reply. An elegant engagement ring that told me everything you never said. It was the ultimate reply without words. It was your soul itself telling me that you would never completely leave me.

It burns as brightly as you did.

_A sacred flame burnt __  
__upon the ocean of your soul_

---------------

Okay, so the imagery part at the end was kinda weird. Anyway next chapter will be Ring: It is the social norm that a man ask for a woman's hand in marriage. Eirika's about to change things.


	10. Ring

**Maxmagnus20019**: Much thanks, I hope I'll continue to live (or write?) up to your expectations!

**Saffiremoon21**: Yup, that chapter's my favorite as well. The whole sadness is really upped if you listen to the song too. I swear, I went emo for a while after writing that. . .

4/19/07 Hi everyone! Things have been a bit hectic lately for me. This piece was inspired by **Lady Nessa Fefales**' "A Dragon's Angel." It's here at ff.n, go search for it under the Harry Potter section.

**Edited: 11/8/07**

(FE8:SS) (SethxEirika) One-shot. It is the social norm that a man ask for a woman's hand in marriage. Eirika's about to change things.

-------------

It is the social norm that a man ask for a woman's hand in marriage. It's something that has always been and never questioned. Perhaps it stems from age-old projections of the female being the weaker sex. Perhaps the dowry women offer without questioning their value only perpetuates it, but without it, how are they to marry?

My father prided himself on bringing change to Renais. He thought women were _not_ the inferior sex and strove to prove all his advisors wrong through me. I was his case in point; I excelled in my studies, learning mathematics, language, history, basic sciences, war, and strategy. I knew how to wield a sword better than my own twin brother. I could cook, clean, sew, organize parties: the ideal woman's fare. I could do both a man's job and a woman's. I was bound to neither sex, yet I could not find my niche. The older, more established women of the court disliked me for my "manly" activities; and the elder men frowned upon my intrusion upon their realm.

Father did not foresee this. He thought I would be embraced by all, praised for heralding the new age of women. He thought I could start a cultural revolution. He never saw his dream through. I was forced into a war I was not ready for, catalyzed by his death. However, it was my decision to see the battle through. I could not stay behind in Frelia waiting for everyone I loved to return. No, it simply was not in me. I have Father to thank for giving the power to protect the people I loved.

However, that strength could only take me so far. I had to learn to rely on others, which I had never had to do. I had relied on servants to draw baths and whatnot at the palace, but I had never known what it was to be part of a true team. What it meant to give away what one wants in order to achieve the group's greater good, yet still remaining true to one's identity. The war forced all of us to change, and I was one of those who _changed_. The war forced me to grow up and realize that giving my strength to a whole made me so much stronger.

As I saw our group pair off, I became somewhat jealous. Franz and Amelia had the sweet, young love I had always envied; Natasha and Joshua had a fairy-tale quality to them I always longed for; and Tana and Ephraim showed me the strength in such a love. All of my comrades, even my brother and best friend had found an iron strength in their love. I have always hated to be second-rate, part of my up bringing, and I wished for that strength. I didn't want them looking out for me forever; I didn't want to be the baby everyone had to look out for.

Forde, being the effervescent person he was, overheard me mumbling that one day and smilingly told me I didn't have to worry about love. I already had a good number of the men charmed, including himself. I told him he'd have to keep dreaming, and he told me he knew that; he knew I already had my heart set on someone. I looked at him like he was crazy and said there was no such person. He laughed as if I had told him the joke of the century.

And of course, Seth appeared behind him at that point, asking him what was so funny. And Forde said nothing was wrong and hobbled away clutching his sides. Seth looked at me inquiringly, raising his eyebrows asking what really happened. I didn't tell him.

Now, the war is done. Most of my comrades have entered marriage. Natasha is learning to be a Queen, Franz and Amelia have a long engagement, and Ephraim and Tana are planning their wedding. Ephraim got Mother's wedding ring, and I. . . I bought my own ring afterwards, a man's ring, custom made.

The ring is warm in my hand and I turn it between my fingers feeling its smoothness. I look at it, silver and moonlight spun into a physical form. I think how perfect the ring is, a Silver Ring for a Silver Knight. Mother's ring looks lovely on Tana, and I wonder how mine will look on Seth. That is, if he ever asks me.

I think. . . I'll ask him myself in my own way. I walk towards my desk and open the bottom left drawer and take out the box in there. I place the ring in the soft silk and leave it open on the desk. I gently tear a small piece of parchment and write.

I place the note in the box, and shut the box, placing it in my pockets. I step out of the room, determined.

I am going to ask him to marry me.

x x x

He's surprised when he sees Eirika walking down the hall with that look on her face. She rarely ever looks that determined and he feels sympathetic towards whatever poor soul she's making her way towards. He stops and inclines his head, thinking it better not to enquire how she's doing at the moment.

He's even more surprised when she stops in front of him. He thinks to himself that he's in for in it now, he's going to have to be very diplomatic to get out of this. But he's in for a surprise.

She stares intensely at him for a moment, as if trying to measure something. Then, she reaches into her skirt and solemnly pulls out a box. She reaches out both of her hands to give it him. He takes it, curious to what it is. His head leans to the side and he tilts the box a bit, trying to guess what's inside.

He opens the box and the first thing he notices is the note. His eyes widen in shock as he reads it, he doesn't know what he's reading at first. Then his epiphany becomes apparent as a deep red blush spreads across his face. He places the note back in the box and sees the ring. He holds the ring in his hands as the box drops on the floor.

By now, the entire hall has stopped to watch, they've never seen Seth so shocked, not to mention his face the same shade of red as his hair, and Eirika so determined.

In one elegant movement, Eirika falls onto her knees and picks up the box, holding it up to him, even though he holds the ring now.

"Seth, will you marry me?"

x x x

From a woman to her prince  
I send you all my love.  
This tiny box has  
All the love I have  
A ring: for you and I  
A promise of eternity

-------------

**Edit: 11/8/07**

**There used to be a long whiny rant here about reviewing. Ever since it was posted, I cringed whenever I thought of it. So, it is now gone. I will only say that until you start posting your own stories you don't realize how much reviews mean; so, please, take the time to review even if it's only a smiley face. That's what keeps authors writing sometimes.**

Next chapter will be Märchen: And so the Princess was locked away in the Tower, forever waiting for the man she had once glimpsed from the tower's ledge.

OR, it will be (tentatively titled) Anywhere. Let's just say I was inspired by the Anywhere chapter in Realization by **Saffiremoon21**. Hope you don't mind, Saff. : )


	11. Märchen

**Sukiyakii**: Great to hear from you again:D I'm a feminist, too, and that just begged to be written.

**Maxmagnus20019**: You got Seth's expression down, just like I imagined it. : ) Nice to know my skills are not doubted. ;) I'm looking forward to your reviews!

**Ljusets Korsriddare**: Glad you liked it! I don't think there'll be a sequel though. Sorry! But, if I do write one, it'll probably be from a minor character's point of view. Probably something along the lines of, "You should have seen the look on Seth's face. And the look on Eirika's when he said yes."

**The Lex and Terry Listener**: Glad you don't hesitate to review: ) If I sound sarcastic, I'm not. Honestly, I mean NO offense whatsoever. Sometimes, I just sound more sarcastic than I mean! Now on with the replies!  
Re:Ch 1. Many thanks, I love compliments!  
Ch2. Yup, that's right, I rule everything small and short in this world. Lol, just kidding.  
Ch3. (Blushes) My ego is going to get too big. . .  
Ch5. I'm bomb? Tee hee. I like the sound of that. _You're _amazing, taking the time to review.  
Ch7. : )  
Ch8. Eep! Sorry! I had to try something different. There shouldn't be more like _that, _but I do plan to push Eirika's character to the limits in some AU stuff that might possibly warrant an M rating.  
Ch9. "Eh?" of indifference, or confusion? If it's confusion here's the premise. It starts with Eirika looking out of her new flat and she remembers how she and Seth first met. Their apartments were next to each other and she got locked out. He found her out in the cold and asked if she was cold. Then, Eirika's father is murdered and Ephraim is the main suspect. She doesn't hear from him during the entire trial. Ephraim is acquitted. While Seth is out on business, Ephraim shows up. Eirika's life goes on perfectly, and then BAM! Seth dies of hypothermia. Cut scene to the funeral. In the end, she's holding the engagement ring he was going to give her.  
Ch10. Thank you!

**Edited 11/23/07 Ah, my first attempt at a fairy tale. . .**

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

(FE8:SS) One-shot. SethxEirika. And so the Princess was locked away in the Tower, forever waiting for the man she had once glimpsed from the tower's ledge.

-------------------

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. But such a thing was not uncommon in the kingdom of Renais. Its people were renowned for their awe-inspiring beauty, just as the kingdom of Frelia was known for their profound wisdom. What _was_ odd, was that the princess had lived in a tower her entire life. From the moment she was born, she was whisked away to said tower and had never left it.

When the Queen lay in childbirth bearing her twins, it is said she had a vision. She gave birth to the first twin as easily as childbirth could be. The second child was born just as quickly, but the Queen was not to live much longer. As the nurse lifted up the twins for her to see, the Queen sighed.

"The King, let me speak with my husband."

The King entered and leaned over his wife's pale form. Her lips moved and she spoke so softly that only the King could hear her. No one knows what she said to him, but soon afterwards she died. The King would not speak of what his wife had told him, he only spoke the names of his children: Ephraim and Eirika. The next thing he said was that the two would be moved into the East Tower. No one thought this odd until five-year old Ephraim was moved out of the tower, leaving Eirika alone. Now, the people thought it odd. Why separate siblings, let alone twins, so young? But the King would not move in his decision. Eirika was to stay in the tower, and that was that.

And so, the years moved by quickly. Eirika stayed alone in her tower; her father was not so cruel as to deny her visitors, so she often saw the King and Ephraim. Anyone from the kingdom was allowed to visit her, but few did so. They all feared something was amiss with her, but the few who did see her, were instantly charmed by her grace and poise.

She was educated in lady-like arts such as needle-point and planning soirées, but she would also learn whatever Ephraim would teach her, figures, reading, writing, and the rapier. Soon, Eirika was of marriageable age, bringing the people to ask a question they had long wanted to ask. Who was the elder sibling? The King had never mentioned which child was born first; they had always assumed it to be Ephraim, for why would he lock the elder away? And for once the King answered, Eirika was the first-born child, but it would be Ephraim that the throne would pass to.

If the people expected the Princess to be outraged, they were sorely mistaken. The Princess did not bemoan her wretched fate, instead saying her brother would make a splendid ruler. Even knowing her life held no particular meaning, she never tried to escape her tower. Indeed, her altruistic act of staying in that wretched tower made the people lover her a tiny bit more. And it was after this occasion that something miraculous occurred.

The castle's steward had recently died, and the King, being the generous man he was, decided to take his family into the castle where they could live comfortably. As the family, the widowed wife and her son, moved in, the son slipped away down a corridor after spying something sparkly out of the corner of his eye. His mother did not notice him missing in the chaos of moving her furniture and did not notice him missing until much later. When she did, there was much panic and tears on her part as she scoured the castle looking for him. As she was unfamiliar with the castle, she did not realize that she had wandered into the East Tower.

Much to her relief, she found her boy sitting inside the Princess' room, although she didn't know it was the Princess'. The Princess rose from her seat from where she was taking tea with her son and she inquired if he was her son.

"Oh, yes, milady! Thank you so much! I'd thought he'd gotten lost. . . Now come here, we don't want to bother milady anymore."

The Princess replied that it had been no trouble at all.

The boy leapt to his feet, ecstatic to see his mother, but tripped over his feet and cut his head on the table as he fell. His mother ran to his side inspecting the wound, "I'm sorry, milady, I don't have time to give you proper thanks, but I must take my boy to a healer."

Gently, the Princess inquired if she could see his wound.

The woman could only nod in amazement at her politeness. The Princess kneeled on the floor next to the boy without regard to whether she wrinkled her dress or not. She placed her hand over the boy's wound, and when she lifted it, the wound was gone.

After this, word of her healing skills spread and many of the servants would come by her when they could not make it to the other side of the castle to visit the healers. Eirika was glad of the additional company, she would often talk with her patients, and through this, see what the world was like.

Eventually, a soldier came in with a bad leg.

"The healers say the rot will not leave. I will lose the leg, as well as my promotion, if you cannot help me."

The Princess placed her hands over the leg, without him telling which leg was rotten, and replied that she would try her hardest.

The soldier walked out without a limp.

From then on, many people came to visit her for what the healers could not fix, or what was too costly in medicine, in exchange for tales of life outside the tower.

And so Eirika was happy for a year, content to listen to tales of the outside world. But soon she grew restless, it was no longer enough for her to listen, she wanted to leave the Tower and see the world. But she knew she could not. Not yet, she was still waiting.

You see, her mother's clan was a special one. All of their women were born without half of their heart. It was the bane and blessing of their clan. They could not leave the place of their birth until they found their other half, unless they wished to die. But the women could not search for their other half; they were regaled to a life of waiting to be found. And so this was how her mother had lived until her father had come along and took her to his castle, and this was how she would live until the day _he_ would find her.

Eirika was willing to wait, but she did not do so happily. She didn't want to remain helpless, resigned to the whims of fate. She was so sure she had seen him once, the person she was waiting for, from the window overlooking the soldiers who marched into the castle. He was leading a line of soldiers and he looked up at her. And something about him made her lean farther out the window, made her reach her hand out and drop her favorite ribbon that she had been tying her hair back. But at that point one of the maids walked in and pulled her away from the window. And every day since, she would go to the window, looking for the young man she had seen. But she never saw him again.

But the women of her clan had yet to _not_ find their other half, and Eirika was not about to break tradition.

A platoon of soldiers was returning from winter patrols, and to Eirika's disappointment, there were more wounded than usual. Preparing for an influx of visitors, she put on a kettle of tea and stoked the fire to warm some blankets. Then she dipped strips of cloth in melted snow for those with fever. She sat down on the edge of her bed and waited, for it had never bothered her to have people see her bedroom. Eirika hardly used any of the rooms in the tower except the one that was her bedroom. That room was all she needed, bedroom, washroom, kitchen, and a small bathroom all in one.

As she had predicted the soldiers flooded in. Most she could heal with a single touch, and those, she sent along their way after a cup of tea. Some only needed someone to listen to over a cup of tea. There were others, though, that took more than a day to heal, and those were the ones she fretted over. But even they healed, and she sent them away with tea and a few sweets. After the week was done, she received an unexpected visitor.

It was the middle of the night and any seemly person would be sleeping. Eirika's sleep was interrupted as she heard quiet knocking on her door. Wondering who would want to see her at such a late hour, she crept out of bed, not bothering to put on slippers. As she approached the door, she could hear people talking.

"What are we doing?"

"Shhh! Do you want to be caught?"

Her curiosity peaked, she cautiously opened the door. Eager and bright faces lit up as they saw her. "Princess! Would you let us in, please?" She nodded her head and opened the door for them. As they proceeded inward she saw the two men were carrying someone. The other two stayed outside the door, to make sure no one saw them, they said.

As she was about to inquire what was going on, the men replied, "I'm sorry to wake you at such an hour, Princess, but you see. . . Do you have anywhere we can lay him? I'm afraid we can't carry him much longer."

She motioned towards her bed. They laid him there and turned their attention towards her.

"As I was saying, Princess, our General's been injured and the healer's can't seem to heal him."

The second man piped up, "They say they can heal him, but it's been a week, and he's only getting worse, can you help him?"

Eirika immediately said yes. And then she answered their unasked question, telling them they need not worry; she wouldn't say anything and they should go back to their room, she'd see to him. She turned to look at her patient, and her eyes widened in shock. It was him! The man she looked for at the window! The men noticed the look she gave him and knew he would be in good hands.

"We are forever in your debt," and with that, they left.

Eirika knew their General must have been important for them to sneak him out from the healers. They certainly wouldn't appreciate a missing patient in the morning. She sighed; she did not like to intrude upon the healer's vicinity of true healing. This would be hard to explain.

She lit a candle and then a lantern. She put on a kettle of tea and turned towards her patient. How did he come to her like this? Did it really matter? No, such questions would have to wait for later, she had to tend to him first.

Another week passed by, and Eirika became worried. She had been able to mend the broken bones, but she couldn't get his fever to go down. This had never happened before; her healing powers had never failed her before. Why wouldn't he heal? She wanted him to recover as quickly as he could so she could satiate her curiosity. She had promised his men, and she couldn't let them down either.

And so, Eirika sat down next to him after a week and a day, knowing she could no longer keep out visitors by saying she was on her monthly. "What am I to do?" She asked him. "I want to know who you are. I want to know everything I can about you. Is that strange? I don't even know your name, I don't know anything about you, except that you're a General, and that your men love you dearly." She paused and looked at his feverish face. His face was flushed and she could hear his raspy breaths. She got up and took another wet cloth from the bowl of water to put on his forehead.

"I don't know why I can't heal you. Do you know why? I don't suppose you could tell me even if you did know." She placed her hands over his head, being careful not to actually touch him, and concentrated. Nothing happened. "Why?" she whispered. "Why?"

Her hands reached towards him of their own volition. She touched his face. Straight nose, almost-thin lips, sunken face from a fever, flushed cheeks, knitted brows, scarlet hair. She'd never forget that shade of red, she'd never seen anyone with such a hue. Her hands hesitated, but then she touched his hair. She was surprised at her actions.

Why did it seem like _she_ had a fever, and not him? Her face felt hot, she was dizzy. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach felt so strange she thought she'd swallowed a butterfly. What was so fascinating about him? She leaned closer trying to see what it was. What was it about him? She hardly knew him, and yet she would be sad, no, devastated, if he died. And for once in her life, she acted upon impulse:

She kissed him.

Shocked by her own actions, she pulled back, touching her lips. She got up from her bed and eyed the chair she had set nearby last week so she could be nearby if he needed her. She sat limply in the chair and let her head tilt to the side. What was it about him that made her act so strangely? She drifted off into sleep, dreaming of hazel. . . auburn. . . eyes.

Eirika awoke feeling quite refreshed. Not wanting to leave her warm bed, she snuggled into the covers. . . . Bed? She opened her eyes and felt around. Yes, she was definitely in her bed, and her bed was absent of her patient! She got up, throwing the covers off, frantic to find him.

"You're awake?"

She turned towards the voice and saw her patient, standing quite steadily, cooking breakfast. She blinked once, then twice. "You should be in bed," she replied dumbly.

"Actually, I feel quite fine," he said as he rocked on his heels. "I think _you_ should be in bed, you seemed quite tired." Eirika blinked again, amazed he could've recovered so quickly. She couldn't tell he had been sick for two weeks, confined to a bed. He was the image of perfect health.

She stood up and looked at him. She noted he had somehow found a change of clothes. He was in a clean shirt and breeches, and totally without shoes. Flipping the pan once again, he placed it on the table where she usually served tea. "Hungry?" he asked. She blushed, and she had no idea why. Was it his voice? His mannerisms? Or maybe because she was still in her nightgown?

She nodded, feeling her hair thump against her left shoulder. She picked up her hair noticing it had been pulled back with a ribbon. The ribbon! It was the one she had dropped! She looked up at him in shock. The man had the good graces to blush saying, "I just couldn't help myself. It's yours anyway; I've wanted to return it to you for some years now, but I just couldn't seem to part with my lucky charm."

"Thank you," she replied. She sat down to eat and waited for him to sit as well before eating. She realized she hadn't given him her name yet. How rude of her! "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Eirika, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said extending her hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Seth." And for the first time in her life, Eirika smiled whole-heartedly as he took her hand in his.

They talked the rest of the day. Eirika was utterly enraptured by Seth. He was the person she'd been waiting to meet ever since she'd seen him. And she couldn't help but think that this was the happiest she'd ever been. They talked and talked. She told him about what she'd heard about the world, and he told her if she was right or wrong. As she talked to him, she realized he was opening a door of possibilities.

By the end of the day, she knew he had to go. She looked outside and reluctantly murmured, "You should go, now. Your men are most likely worried about you, and the castle in a frenzy looking for you. I've been selfish and detained you far too long, I'm sorry."

He looked at her inquisitively, "No, not at all, it's been a pleasure to talk with you. I wish I could stay longer, but you're right. I should go, but yet, I find I don't want to. Do you know why?"

Eirika swung her head towards him, and the two looked at each other silently. She broke the silence, "I'll walk you out of the Tower."

They walked down the spiral staircase without talking. As he opened the door leading towards the outside, he asked, "Won't you come with me?"

She looked at him, stunned. He couldn't possibly know the gravity of what he was asking her. If she left the tower without her other half, she would die. Eirika knew that there were no tell-tale signs to tell her she had met her other half, the only way to know was to leaver the Tower and see if she survived. She could go back to certain security, or she could leave towards an unknown future that carried an almost certain happiness. While she contemplated this, Seth had already begun to walk away.

Eirika didn't even think as she saw him walking away in silent defeat. Somewhere inside herself she had decided she wouldn't wait anymore. She ran through the doorway without hesitation and practically leapt upon him, letting her arms wrap around his waist. For unknown reasons, she started to cry into the back of his shirt.

She cried, "Don't go! Don't go! Take me with you! I don't want to face all that waiting again! I've been waiting for you all this time, don't leave me now that I've just found you!"

By now, Seth had turned around, and she was crying into the front of his shirt. He pulled her closer and rested a hand on her hair. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere; I've been waiting for you, too."

She was so happy, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him soundly.

And I don't need to tell you they lived happily ever, do I?

----------

So there it is, my attempt at a fairy tale. In case you were wondering, it was Eirika's kiss that cured his fever. And hopefully Eirika didn't come across as too bratty. And I hope you're not bored, because I tend to repeat certain themes. Hopefully, they're different each time. Review, please!

**Edit 11/23/07:** Hmm, after re-reading this, I find it lacking in many areas. I see a lot of themes (kinda) that I could've elaborated on, and I do a lot of _telling_ instead of _showing_, but that's the nature of fairy tales. . . One day, I'd like to do this over again. . .

Next chapter will be. . . Anywhere. Will you come with me, Seth? Inspired by **saffiremoon21**. Provided she won't mind me posting it, of course.


	12. Anywhere

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

Heavily inspired/influenced by Chapter 10 "Anywhere" of Realization by **saffiremoon21**

**Sukiyaki**: Aw, computerless vacation? Hope you had a good time. And parental controls? Oh, man, that sucks (probably _not_ what you wanted to hear). Does that mean you won't be able to read this if I up the rating to M? I might have to, read the author's note for more info. . . And then grounded? Dude, you've had it rough. I'm quite flattered you read Marchen before all your other fics! That makes me so happy!

**Saffiremoon21: **Thanks a lot, for the review, and letting me play with your plot bunny. :D

Would I lose any readers if I upped the rating to M? There's no extreme amounts of violence and sex or anything like that, but some future chapters contain strip bars, possible sexual abuse, drug use, and alcohol. Nothing explicit and nothing worse than the movie "Rent," and that was PG-13, so I might _not_ have to up the rating. . . I'm just worried someone will report it and take my story off. . . Better safe than sorry though. Any comments, guys?

**Edited 11/23/07**

-----------------

Hey, Seth? Can you remember when we first really met? You know what I mean, right? We might have been acquainted since I was young, but we never really _looked_ and acknowledged each other until you picked me up on your horse and took me away from the palace. I think that's when I finally _saw_ you.

To me, you had always been another soldier who I could easily define and dismiss, but since then, you've meant something more to me. You've made me see each and every soldier's face, know every single one of them. I've grown. I don't see just a knight under my orders, I see a person.

Of course, you became more than just a person. You became a man to me. I looked and saw someone I could put my faith in, trust, and love. I saw my future together with you.

You said you wanted to take me somewhere far away.

Does your offer still stand?

I grow tired of life here. Ephraim is King, and I have done my part as Restoration Queen. I am no longer needed in the palace, Ephraim can manage fine without me. I'm not saying we should leave the country, but maybe find a small plot of land that overlooks the wilderness. Where I can look outside and see only hills. I've always wanted a view like that. . .

We can leave right now if you want, I have everything already arranged, all you need to do is say the word. It sounds odd, but now, it is I who am awaiting your command. Give me a chance, Seth. I'll do my best to be a proper wife; I'll love you and treasure what we have. That's enough for me. I don't need the finery, the servants, or the luxuries. There's only one thing I want, and you know what that is.

So take me away, Seth.

If you had asked me before, I would have said no, but now, my mind has changed. Ask, and there will be no hesitation in the reply you receive.

But I suppose, the question I should be asking you, is if you are willing to leave everything behind. I know you're content here. You like to see the young boys you train become young men. I know there is a satisfaction in that. But if you're so happy, why have you trained Franz as your replacement?

You said you'd take me away before, but I wonder if things have changed. If they have, I guess its time for me to take _you_ away.

Will you come with me, Seth?

x x x

Take me somewhere only we know  
A seaside manor  
A placid lake  
A fertile farm  
Somewhere outside these walls  
Take me anywhere, away from here  
As long as I'm with you

Tell me, do you still want to run away with me?  
Because now that I'm older, I can finally understand who I am, and what I want  
I don't want to stay in these walls forever, unless I'm with you  
I don't want to be alone the rest of my life, waiting for love to find me  
I want to see everything there is, and never regret my decisions  
I want to lay my head across your chest and listen to your heart

Come with me, take my hand,  
I won't let you be the one who always saves me  
Let me return the favor for once:  
Let me take you away,  
We'll go far, far away from here  
We'll go so far no one will know who we are  
We'll go so far  
Together

--------

Okay, so the poem's kinda half-assed, but I had the first verse written down and I figured this would be as good a time as any to use it. Review and imaginary petit-fours (mini cakes) shall be yours! And on to my anime-style preview. . .

Next time on Crossroad, chapter 13:  
"Is this your first time here?"  
A night job, a day job:  
Two sides of a fractured personality.  
"Is it true what they say about red-heads?"  
Her eyes move down towards his low-rise pants and he blushes.


	13. Night Job

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**Maxmagnus20019**: Hmmm, I'll take that into consideration, but currently, the rating will stay T for the next six or so chapters.

**Saffiremoon21**: Sorry, for all the mixup. Glad you liked it:D

**Sukiyakii**: City life is definitely addicting, but the countryside has its own appeal. . . Anyway, glad you found your way around with that computer of yours. ;) I'll have to check that song out as well.

Happy Mother's Day!!!!!! This fic has nothing to do with mothers, but HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!! Anyway, warnings for AU and OOC. You have been warned.

(FE8:SS) SethxEirika. One-shot. "Is this your first time here?"

----------------

"Hey, is this your first time here?"

The startled red-head snapped his head up from his drink. I duly noted that although that was his sixth drink, his eyes were just as clear as when he came in; he was drinking sparkling water. He looked at me, his entire body tense. He licked his lips nervously and replied, "Yes."

I smiled, leaning my right elbow against the bar. I hoped my smile wasn't too brazen, I didn't want to scare him now did I? "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

He raised an eyebrow and clutched his glass. "I highly doubt that, miss."

I blinked slowly. In all the years I had worked there, no one had ever called me 'miss.' Sure, I'd been called other more. . . unsavory things, but this was a first. Courtesy, in a strip bar? Who the hell was this guy, and what was he doing here? At first glance I had thought him another one of those straight-laced businessmen with a bizaar fetish, but obviously I was wrong.

I took a closer look at him. His shoes were nice and glossy, obviously had been shined earlier that day. His slacks were neatly pressed down the center. His shirt was a classic white and his tie was perfectly tied. So far, he did look the part of a businessman. But I looked closer and noted the smaller details: His shoes didn't have those annoying tassels that screamed old, his slacks rode dangerously low on his hips, he didn't wear suspenders, and although his shirt was tucked out, he made no effort to tuck it back in. The most obvious declaration of his anti-businessman façade was the black leather jacket he was slouching in (yes, slouching, another thing that set him apart). The jacket was obviously worn and would be soft to the touch.

I took it in, and thought about what I should say next. "You say that, now, but chances are, your opinions will change once the show begins, and you're just another face."

His sullen attitude suddenly disappeared and was replaced with surprised outrage. "Pardon me, but I hardly find women undressing while parading about poles my idea of entertainment. It's all quite pitiful if you ask me; the men are obviously lechers, and the women exploited."

I laughed heartily, something rare for me. He expressed his opinions so openly! It was quite cute. He turned as red as his hair and quickly apologized, "I mean, uh, I'm sorry, I mean. . ."

I waved my hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Say, I'll forgive you if you answer a question."

"Of course, I must make up my impudence somehow." How adorable! He spoke so elegantly; usually words like his were laced with undercurrents, but his rang clear with sincerity.

I grinned quite wolfishly and leaned over towards him, careful not to expose too much cleavage. "Is it true what they say about. . . red-heads?" At this point I let my eyes drop towards his delectably low-riding slacks. I wondered if he leaned back if I could see those awfully attractive man-dimples he might have.

He looked at me blankly for a moment, but after he followed my gaze, he turned an even deeper shade of red. He started to sputter his response, when I shushed him. "Don't worry," I said, "I have a bad habit of teasing."

"Oh, I see."

"Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"Oh, sure, that's fine." He stood up and moved to the next seat over, letting me take his seat.

"Whatcha doing here, eh? You don't seem the type to come to these kind of places."

His replied without hesitation, "I didn't have a choice; I just got a new job and I need to get on their good side, which sadly includes coming to this place."

"Doesn't sound like you should be working in a place like that. Just look at you, the whole businessman attire just doesn't suit you. You'd probably do better in plain clothes."

"Ha, you're right, that's what my old job was: bodyguard work. Lots of fun you know." He startled laughing at this.

"Bodyguard, eh? You know—" But I was interrupted as his co-workers came staggering up to us, obviously drunk.

"Hey! You found a girl, eh? How much is she? She's not really top heavy but. . ." And they continued on with their monologue. I sat there amused as the man next to me turned red again. The conversation ended with them demanding I take him back for some fun.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back despite his ardent protests. One we reached backstage I maneuvered him into my changing room and firmly sat him down on the worn couch. He looked like a skittish horse ready to bolt at any minute. His nervousness noticeably increased as I locked the door behind us. I winked at him.

"Don't worry. You're friends haven't been here long enough; they don't know that the brothel is next door and not here."

"Uh. . ."

"Don't worry," I said as I sat down next to him, making sure to give him enough personal space. "We'll just make it look like we had sex." I'm pretty sure my face had turned into a wicked smile by then. I reached over and tousled his hair, taking pleasure in how soft it was. With my other hand I reached out to pinch him, but figured he didn't need it with that blush. I reached over him for the lipstick in my purse and applied a new coat. I pulled the jacket off his shoulder and pressed my lips against his shirt. "It'll come out," I told him.

I stood up and reached for his hand to pull him up. "Pull down your zipper a bit and the look'll be complete."

Keeping his hand in mine and I guided him back towards his seat at the bar. Still blushing, he murmured, "Thanks."

"No problem." I was going to talk to him more, but I saw his co-workers from the corner of my eyes feeling up one of the new girls, Neimi. "Excuse me."

I walked up to the group of men and socked the closest one in the face. I grinned madly, there'd be another fight tonight.

x x x

He came in again, this time without the co-workers. We talked the night away this time and I finally got his name: Seth.

He continued to come in every night during closing hours and take me out to a late night café where we'd talk. I got to know him well. I knew he only came by this god-forsaken place to see me, and I knew he wasn't interested in sex. It was strange. He'd ask me if we could meet outside of coffee shops, and I told him only if he could find me. I felt guilty for keeping him coming, playing hard to get, but I didn't want him to see me as I normally am, it would only make him think less of me because I worked here.

Seth was a good man. Sweet, kind, a gentleman, everything I could ever ask for. Granted, he tended to worry a bit too much, so I figured I would recommend him to Ephraim.

Ephraim is my younger twin, and he runs a bodyguard company. We come from a well to-do family and Ephraim's group is considered one of the best and affordable companies out there, however most people don't know of his connection to the group. He's known for taking anybody from any background and past as long as they could do their job. This is where I come in. Suffice to say, I had a falling out with my parents and I was left to fend for myself, and Ephraim couldn't help me. Because of where I worked, I was able to find the girls who shouldn't be there and take them to Ephraim, where he trains them. I have a respectable job, but I still work at the club because that's where we get a lot of our girls. Neimi was one of those girls.

One night, I slipped Seth a business card with Ephraim's name and business number on it, and wrote to tell him I had recommended him. I was quite surprised the next day.

I still had two jobs then. A night job, and a day job. A stripper, and a tutor of propriety. The two jobs were as different, as well, night and day. And each personified a polar part of my personality. My proper upbringing, and. . . the. . .rough. . .times I had when my father disowned me. Looking back, I can say that my night job was self-destructive no matter how much I told myself I was saving girls like Neimi. It was a way for me to pity myself and wallow in my abuse. . . You could say they represented my fractured personality.

I was at my main job, my respectable job of teaching women the proper manners of high society. I was working with Natasha, who was a medic in the company. She was engaged to Joshua Jehann, who was to her great surprise, the son of a ridiculously wealthy foreign trade company. They were to make their engagement public within a month to high society and she needed a crash course in etiquette.

"No, Natasha, your curtsy needs to dip lower. Try again."

Someone knocked on the open door, and I saw Ephraim there. "Ephraim!" I cried. I ran into his arms. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, sister. Do you have to hug me so hard? I can barely breathe!"

I let go of him and grinned. "So what are you here for?"

"You saw straight through me," he said in mock disappointment. "I came to show you our newest addition to the company. He should be here fairly soon, I wanted to make sure he was up to your standards, considering you recommended him though. . ."

"You brought _Seth_ here?!" I started to panic, and my eyes widened in shock. "Ephraim, how could you bring him here? He saw me at the strip bar! How do you expect me to look him in the eyes after this, once he knows I could actually be respectable?! How?"

He looked at me, shocked as well. "I thought you'd found him somewhere else. But there's not much you can do, he would've come by anyway; he's a friend of Joshua, he's here to pick up Natasha."

I had no more room for doubt because he walked in at that moment, and Ephraim quickly stepped in front of me. "Hey, Ephraim, sorry I took so long."

Ephraim looked at me nervously and then replied, "No, problem Seth. Actually, you know, you don't need to be here, I can just take Natasha home, myself."

Ephraim was trying to cover for me, but I thought it would be better to just face this head on. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me to make sure I was okay. "It's fine."

I stepped out from behind him. I looked up at him and smiled. Seth looked at me quizzically and then I saw recognition spread across his face. I knew how different I looked: My hair was styled tastefully without a wig, I wore a little makeup, and my clothes covered a lot more skin. Even my attitude was different.

"Seth, I believe you've met my sister already."

"Yes, I have, but I never got her name."

I smiled broadly at him. His face hadn't recoiled in horror. His voice wasn't hiding anything like disgust or contempt. He turned towards me and smiled, and his smile told me everything I needed to know.

"Eirika," I said. "My name's Eirika."

--------

On a side note, there's a reason Eirika works at a strip joint, I just couldn't fit it into the story though. There'll probably be another un-related chapter delving into _that_ idea though. Let's just say she was abused during the falling out with the family and picked up that job as a self-destructive mirror. It says everything about her that her abuser called her and she perpetuates the idea. . . .Does that make any sense? I've been watching too much Dr. Phil. . .

Anyway, I like this chapter up to the first break, and then. . . I think it gets weird. I'm sure all of you will think that too. Here's why. At about the page break I got writer's block. And then inspiration hit and I had at least three different, diverging plot lines. One involved bodyguards, another abuse, and another with an angsty Seth. This one got the bodyguard version. So yeah. This is pretty weird. The next chapter involves the what _was_ an angsty Seth. It's still AU and OOC.

Next time on Crossroad, chapter 14:  
This angel sweeps down (or is he a man?)  
"There's nowhere else to go."  
She won't let him end up like her  
Drunk, addicted and beaten  
She thought she'd save him. Instead he ended up saving her.  
Broken Addiction.


	14. Broken Addiction

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**Saffiremoon21**: Lol. I SO smiled when I read your review. Thanks, I'm really happy you liked it! This one has Seth drinking! Ohohohoho. . .

**Sukiyakii**: Sorry, I don't think there'll be a sequel. I'll certainly go through the alternate plot lines I had for it though! This chapter is one of those alternate plots. Hooray for kitty cat eyes!

**Maxmagnus20019**: Why, thank you, I was afraid FE wouldn't adapt too well to a Modern Day! More weirdness shall ensue now. . . but, after this, no more Modern Day fics for about six or so chapters. (rubs hands eagerly) Instead, you'll get death fics! Mwahahahaha!!!

5/20/07 Wow, I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm still surprised none of you guys complained that the plot was fairly weak; feel free to say that if that's what you think (or am I just asking for bad luck now. . .?). I was sure a Modern Day AU wouldn't be so well-received. Speaking of that, are there any Modern Day FE fics? Anyway, this was another Modern AU. It was the second plot bunny for the last chapter involving a Seth that drinks.

**Edited 11/4/07**

Broken Addiction. (FE8:SS) SethxEirika. One-shot. She thought she'd save him. Instead, he ended up saving her. Modern Day AU and OOC.

----------------

It's a terrible thing. To walk into this night club every night dressed like I'm some kind of whore. The clothes fit like a second skin and barely conceal anything. The makeup is dramatic and screams that I'm not a little girl. And every night I walk in even though I'm underage, because I played up on the bouncer, and have "a good time."

I dance like no one is looking; grinding to nameless and faceless bodies letting myself become lost in the heat of their bodies. I drink endlessly, waking up every morning in my apartment wondering what I did the night before. And the pills. . . those are the worst. I know they're eating away my mind, but I can't stop taking them. I should know better, I took all the health classes school offered and I know I shouldn't, but. . . There's always a "but" and I take the pills downed with a sip of only-the-devil-knows.

I know I'm better than this, I know it. But I can't kick this habit, and I'm not sure I want to. In this place, this dim lit and grungy club, everything is about self-indulgence, but to me, it's for everyone but me. I dress for the men, I dance for the men, I drink for the men; all so I can convince myself one of them will actually love me.

I'm so twisted, thinking this.

Last night, I saw an angel. Or what should be an angel. He walked into the club and asked for the strongest thing the bar-tender had. I don't think he noticed me; I looked at him in wonder, why would someone as high-class as him be here? I asked him, and he said:

"There's now where else to go."

And those words made my eyes go wide and my grip on the shot glass slacken drastically. I saw myself in him at that moment. Once, I was in his position, wandering the streets aimlessly, entering the first club I saw and moping around. But soon the moping was noted by some good Samaritan who bought me a drink thinking I was legal. And soon, one thing led to another, and now, if I was once an angel, I'd long forsaken my wings.

And I hate it. That's why I decided I wouldn't let him end up like me. I stayed beside him all night, warding off anyone who'd want to buy him drinks. I let him get healthily drunk, and then I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the club (don't let my size fool you, I can bench just as much as a man).

He was drunk and protested, but I insisted he go home and _not_ come back to any clubs like these. He refused; I asked him where he lived, and he refused to tell me, so I told the cab driver my address.

I took him home with me, set him up on his side in case he threw up (hey, I did learn _something_ from those health classes), and made sure there was a glass of water next to him. I sat next to him the entire night, waking up now and then to make sure he was okay. He slept deeply and didn't wake up.

When he woke up in the morning he was definitely hung over. I directed him to the bathroom where he spent a good amount of the morning puking his guts out. I dimly remembered that's how I spent my day after I had first gotten drunk.

He came out looking somewhat refreshed and thanked me for my hospitality. I told him he could come by anytime he needed a place to crash, not bothering to worry if I sounded too bold. He thanked me again and left. I thought I'd never see him again. I thought I'd directed him to the goodness-and-light path, but I was wrong. He showed up again in the nightclub.

Once again, I dragged him away from the bar, and once he was sober enough to think clearly, I gave him a to-the-point lecture about where he'd end up if he continued like this. I told him that if he ever needed the change in atmosphere, just come by and talk to me; I'm always there anyway. He said thanks and left. I dryly noted that I had just told him to stay away, but come by if he wanted to talk. I must've sounded like I was an idiot. And then I noted I'd become what would have been a sponsor if he'd been in the AA.

He came by the club every night after that, and he'd just talk to me. I offered him cautious advice gleaned the hard way, hoping he wouldn't make my mistakes again. I think I did make a difference.

Helping him made me realize I'd be a hypocrite if I couldn't clean myself up. So I tried. And tried. And tried. But habits and addictions are hard to get rid of. I think he noticed I was trying to quit because after I started to, he started to come by my apartment.

He was clean by then of course, not that there was anything to clean up. One day I woke up and saw all my liquor was gone, and all my pills as well. I smiled when I saw that. I knew he had done it.

After that, I started to laugh again, I started to dress smartly and decided to get a job. But I still went to the nightclub. I didn't drink anything hard anymore, but couldn't quite resist the temptation of a beer. I wasn't clean yet.

So now, I'm sitting at my usual bar stool, waiting for my angel to appear. I feel guilty; I know he only comes here because I am. It feels like a sin to keep an angel coming to this hell.

. . . I'm not helpless, I'm not going to let him keep saving me.

I step out of the bar and into the city. He'll be fine in there, he won't be tempted to get drunk, he's overcome that.

The air is cold and refreshing, clean and sobering. I inhale deeply and exhale the smoky air from the club. I release all my demons; they have no hold on me any more. No, he's showed me I can free myself from that.

I take a step out into the world that's waiting. An entire world for me to explore and overcome. I'm going to start a new life and make sure its one he'll be proud of. And when I'm ready, I'm going to find him again and tell him how much he's done for me.

x x x

It's an addiction I just can't kick  
Everynight I come in here, dressed for everyone but myself  
Dancing the night away, slipping back drinks, not for myself  
Everything in this place is never for myself

Last night I saw something, I don't know what he is  
He doesn't belong here in this world,  
He doesn't belong with the leering men  
So what is he doing here?

This angel sweeps down (or is he a man?)  
Without aplomb, looking lost in this twisted world  
I ask him what he's doing here, and he replied  
"There's no where else to go."  
So that night, I swore to God, I'd get him out of here  
But it seems God had different plans, because the next thing I knew, he became my saving grace

So now, everynight I wait for him  
I don't wait for anything else, not anymore  
He's become anything and everything  
But I can't help but feel guilty, because I know he only comes for me  
It's me who's keeping this angel here in Hell  
So one day, he'll come here, and I won't be here anymore  
I'll take the wings he's given me and see how far they'll take me

---------------

Now on to this extremely long author's note that you can completely ignore if you want.

So, if I didn't make it clear enough, Eirika was popping pills (as in illegal drugs) in this fic. And I'm sure you're all wondering why the heck is Eirika so screwed up. It's basically the same reason as the previous chapter. She's been abused and it's her way of coping. And forgive the line where Eirika says "Last night I saw an angel." I know it sounds like the James Blunt song "You're Beautiful," but that line just fit with the poem (which was written before the narrative).

Anyway, this leaves only one remaining plot line (for the last chapter), but that's the one I might have to post separately for an M rating. In case you were wondering, it would involved Eirika's parents getting divorced and her living with her mother. Her mother would end up dating Valter, who then sexually abuses her. Then, Valter and Eirika enter an unhealthy relationship where although he abuses her, he also loves her in his own twisted way. Of course, it would have an eventual SethEirika twist. I haven't actually written it yet, so it might not even be published at all.

On a side note, might I recommend a good FE8 fic for those who haven't stumbled across it yet? It's called "A Garden of Our Own" by **Shimizu Hitomi**, or I think that's her (his?) name. I CRIED my eyes out when I read it. Try listening to the instrumental version of the Princess Mononoke theme while reading it.

And as always, REVIEW! Like? Dislike? Constructive criticism? Don't be afraid to speak your mind! Just drop a line! Please REVIEW!

Preview for Chapter 15: Valour. When I find myself around her, all these qualities slip away. Seth POV.


	15. Valour

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**Saffiremoon21**: Your review makes me all happy! Tee hee! I'm happy all the chapters are unique as well!

**HarbringerLady**: I'm so happy to have a new reviewer:D I'm so glad you like SethEirika as well!

**Sukiyakii**: Alas, no more Modern Day AUs for a while. T.T (like a cat!) And it's quite fun to imagine Seth getting drunk. XD Like a cat too!

**Maxmagnus20019**: Sorry it's so similar to the last one, but since it started as a different end to Chapter 13, I guess it was kind of inevitable (although now they're completely unrelated). And your support always makes my day!

5/31/07 Inspired by a KanameYuuki drabble at LJ with the same title. Here's a warped linky thing to it, just take out the crap I put in so ff.n would take it. http:// cland3stin3 DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH 5389 DOT html

**Edited: 11/4/07**

Valour (FE8:SS) One-shot. SethEirika. But whenever I find myself around her, all these qualities slip away. Seth's POV.

-----------------------

As a knight I suppose I should be better than I am right now. Usually, I am the epitome of a knight: brave, valiant, courteous, and kind. I don't mean to boast of course, it is merely a statement; how else could I have become so renowned? But whenever I find myself around her, all these qualities slip away. I try my hardest to remain calm and courteous, but I always end up seeming cold and aloof.

Every time I open my mouth stiff and awkward words come out and increase the gulf I've made between us. And every time I wish I'd never spoken at all. And I feel so guilty when her hopeful face falls and her eyes look down and away, her body turning slightly away. Each of these nuances telling me I've done something foolish again.

I'm such a coward. Place a lance or sword in my hand during battle and I have no fear, but place me in a room with Eirika by myself and I feel defenseless. Why do I have to be so weak? Eirika's not this weak; time after time she comes up to me with her bright face hoping I'll give her the answer she wants, but I never give it to her. But still, she doesn't give up; she hasn't given up on me. I've given up on myself though.

Each time she speaks to me I tell myself that this time I'll be the valiant person she wants me to be; she makes me want to be a better person. But I fail both myself and her.

She walks over to me her hair blowing across her slightly flushed face. She wipes her hands across her crinkled skirt and then brings them behind her back.

"Hey, Seth, would you escort me to Ephraim's wedding?"

I look at her in surprise. I should have seen that question coming, but somehow I'd expected her to ask me to walk with her, or spar with her. My eyes widen, does she know what it will _mean_ if I escort her there? I turn to give her my full attention, but I've taken to long with my response. She's already turned her face away.

"Forget it, I—"

As I look at her face, I think I can become valiant, just for her.

"Eirika, I'd be honored to escort you."

And I don't think here could be anything more beautiful than her face right now.

-----------

I haven't decided what chapter will be posted next. "Ballad" (which is an AU) will be posted if I can write the story part because I currently only have the poem part. On the other hand, "Everything You Want" (which is a songfic to Vertical Horizon's song of the same name) is completed, but since its long, I think it needs a lot of editing to be less confusing.

Preview for Ballad:  
"Oh, whoa  
She's falling,  
Always falling,  
And no one and nothing can stop her descent"  
The country of Grado has declared war on Renais. The King and Crown Prince, Ephraim, go off to fight, only to have the throne usurped from them. Meanwhile, Eirika has run away to join the army and has no desire to take the throne.

Preview for Everything You Want:  
Eirika may be regal on the battlefield, but she's far from it in Court. She's lost herself and can't find her way out. And all Seth can do is stand and watch as she becomes trapped into an engagement with Innes.


	16. Everything You Want

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me. Nor does the song "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon.

**Saffiremoon21**:D Sweet's always good. And I kinda like Seth acting like a teenager at times. I want to write a fic where he _really _gets nervous like stuttering and blushing. Hee hee.

**Sukiyakii**: Seth _is_ fun to play with when he acts like a teenager. And as for the love triangle. . . Well, I don't think this chapter will _quite_ live up to that. The love triangle _is_ there, but Innes doesn't appear in the actual plot.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thanks! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

6/17/07 Well, I'm done editing this. After much griping I've decided to put "page breaks" in (they're actually "- - -" because actually line breaks are _so_ not aesthetically pleasing). I've done what I can, it still remains as confusing as ever. However I _can_ explain that this piece is told entirely from Seth's point of view. Any parts that _sound_ like Eirika's thoughts, aren't really hers, they're what Seth _thinks_ she's thinking. And secondly the tense keep skipping around. I've gone back a lot to fix it, but I can't quite get everything uniform. TT;

Anyways, onwards with the fic! I hope you all enjoy it. And as thanks for over 50 reviews, it's extra long. Ten pages typed on Word!

Everything You Want. (FE8:SS) Songfic. SethEirika. Eirika may be regal on the battlefield, but she's far from it in Court. She's lost herself and can't find her way out. All Seth can do is stand and watch as she becomes trapped in an engagement with Innes. Post game.

-----------

_Somewhere there's speaking  
__It's already coming in_

The crowds of people are already speaking of it. He shouldn't be surprised, he tells himself. Gossip always spreads quickly among the castle. If the nobles aren't whispering to their selves, the servants are spreading the rumors trying to figure out how it'll affect their salary. However, he remarks dryly, the nobility tend to embellish the rumors even as they bemoan it.

Still, he's surprised word has spread so quickly. News regarding a Princess would always spread quickly, and Eirika was no exception. He tells himself the disappointment he feels is because Eirika won't have any idea what will hit her, but deep down he knows the truth. The rumors only confirm what he's feared all along: Eirika would never choose him, not when she could do so much better.

Already, the servants are whispering to one another. A Prince and Princess. How perfect, how lovely. So lucky to find love in a practically arranged marriage! An absolute fairy tale they say. Both royal houses were kind to their servants and perhaps they'd be able to receive a pay raise from the charitable princess. . .

The nobles speak as well: How splendid a match! The houses of Renais and Frelia, finally united! They had always hoped Prince Ephraim would marry Princess Tana, but then their engagement had been broken. How scandalous! She left him for some wyvern knight! Well, the scandal would finally be over, now that there was _some_ kind of royal union taking place. Really, could a more perfect union have been planned? Now, how could they keep most of the Princess' dowry within Renais?

_Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind  
__You never could get it_

He can see the look on her face as the first courtier whispers into her ear. Her eyes widen in shock and face slowly turns to give the noble her full attention. She licks her lips nervously and whispers something quite earnestly.

As the noble leaves, he can see her face resting in the palms of her hands. He recognizes that position. He'd seen it often enough when she'd had to make difficult decisions regarding who would be sent out on dangerous missions. When she looks up, the hall of nobles has left, leaving only an empty shell.

He can see how she's pressed her lips together and her brows are knitting together, looking down at the tiled floors. He can see the consternation on her face; the lucidity that had always eluded her had starting to encroach upon her disillusioned dreams.

Soon, she'll start to understand how everyone sees her relationship with Prince Innes, and how it will forever affect her future. She'll start to realize the implications of all her previous actions and how they ultimately led her to this social catastrophe.

_Unless you were fed it  
__Now you're here and you don't know why_

He supposes the majority of her social predicament lies in the fact she is the younger, female twin. Because she is younger than Ephraim, not much was expected of her. The only thing the advisors had wanted was for her to bring prestige to the royal house. If she were male, this probably would have been achieved through militaristic means, but as a woman she was regaled to strengthening house ties through marriage. She was to be a biddable wife, easily managed and malleable to her husband's wishes.

And what a catch she got! For all the gossip, though, neither the servants, too lost in dreams of whimsy, nor the nobles lost in thoughts of strategy to fully understand the Prince and Princess' relationship.

The truth of it all was somewhere in the middle. Since there was little for him to do now that the war was over, and between Franz and Kyle training the troops (Forde had retired to a _relatively _quiet life of painting but still visited often), Seth wasn't necessary. He smiles because even though any of the two men could easily replace him and allow him to retire, they refuse to take the promotion, no one could replace him they said. It was wonderful to be valued so much.

When he wasn't with the troops, he was by the Princess' side acting much the part of her personal guard. And as such, he saw the truth of Eirika and Innes' relationship. Close friends they were, but they had become trapped by misunderstandings until what was perceived as love was formed. But Seth knew better, there love was no wondrous thing as the former King and Queen's had been. But if it was what Eirika wanted, he would acquiesce.

But he has a sinking feeling it's not what she wants.

Since she was young, she had always been directed what to do. She had never made a decision on her own. Her entire life had been detailed down to her death; he knows this because he caught sight of the papers once.

Once her father had ordered him to take her away from Renais, she had started to change. The spark in her eyes, that determination he'd always recognized and coldly dismissed, had started to kindle. Away from the stifling confines of the castle she was free to do what she wanted. With his gentle guidance, that fire bloomed and he was proud to say her strategies would soon rival Ephraim's if she could lessen her sentimentality just a bit. By the end of the war, he rarely had to correct her battle plans, instead placing his faith and life in her hands as she moved him along the chessboard of battle.

She was becoming an independent woman, making her own decisions, but then the war had ended and she was shut into the castle again.

Her two lives were clashing and she didn't know what to do. Instinct pounded into her throughout the years told her to do as the nobles told her to, but the new Eirika wanted to tell them they were all wrong.

Caught in her indecision, he had wanted to give her a push in the right direction. But he couldn't. On the battlefield of politics he had no significant influence and he couldn't advise her without creating a scandal she was not ready to handle. So he had to watch her slowly decline into this apathetic creature that was a shadow of the person he had known but half a year ago.

Although she knows her way on the battlefields, she had yet to realize the decisions she made there are not so different than any other. She couldn't realize she didn't _have_ to do what people told her just because it was polite. So, in her confusion she was pushed around and pushed into this corner.

Even though she's graceful with a rapier in her hand, she's quite ungainly in this world she thought she'd left behind. He can tell she has no idea how she cornered herself, but he knows it's because she can't realize how deep some of the political machinations go.

He could tell she had tried her hardest to maneuver in this kind of war, really, she had tried. But too soon she was reverting back to the old Eirika. The person who was more Royalty than Woman. Her skirts that allowed free movement had been replaced with heavy skirts, her light blouses replaced with confining corsets, and her long, beautiful locks had been tamed into socialite teases. Although he longed to grab her and knock some sense into her, he couldn't. For even he was susceptible to some laws of courtliness.

So Seth stayed beside her, trying to direct her towards the proper path. But he couldn't, and he saw her make every minute error that eventually transformed into the problem she had now.

- - -

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
__Past the places where you used to learn_

He's seen her do this before. Once the castle is quiet, she retreats to her room, saying she is fatigued and is going to rest for awhile. Seth knows she's lying. In her common clothes and traveling cloak to hide her face, he's seen her slip out her window and climb down walls he thought were un-climbable. She leaves without anyone, and he always follows her to make sure she won't disappear forever. Because when he sees her like this, he thinks she'll disappear into the air with only a sigh.

She skins her knee on the wall this time. She winces and rubs the wound, but continues scaling down the wall. She lands gracefully and slips away.

She passes by the old schoolroom and she runs her fingers along the wall, and then by the fence where they'd sparred (she had given that up when the court had told her it was un-ladylike). He sees the small smile on her face and knows she's thinking of less complicated times.

She winds her way down the small paths that were once main roads, but have now been left to decay. He knows which road she'll take; it's the one that leads to the hidden war memorial.

The main memorial was placed near the road to the castle in the middle of a field. You couldn't miss it if you were coming or leaving the castle through the front gates. It was large, polished, and proper; essentially, a memorial the nobles would love. The real memorial was the one Eirika was going to, the one where the people who knew the truth of the war would always go to remember all the fallen.

It lies against the stormy cliffs that had once been worn away by ancient oceans. Carved into the cliff side is each and every soldier's name chiseled in by the hands of the deceased's families. It's been covered by vines and lies near enough to a waterfall where its faint roar could be heard. If she had come during the day, the trees would throw dappled patterns upon the stone, but at night, the stars cast an eerie glow to the freezing stone.

She runs her hands along the rough surface, letting her hands linger on the only thing that signifies that this stone full of names is a memorial:

"Never forgotten."

_You howl and listen  
__Listen and wait for the  
__Echoes of angels who won't return_

The memorial is quiet. He can't hear anything from the castle, instead he hears the faint sound of the waterfall, the birds chirping, and the faint rustling of the leaves in the wind. He can hear her breathing become labored. He knows what comes next.

She screams and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

This is the place where she comes to mourn.

Here, she is away from the sugar-coated, false condolences. Here, she is alone in her sorrow and she can try to overcome it. Here, she rests her mind and body from everything false because she knows this is real. She lets her fingers run over the name she and Ephraim had carved:

"Lyon."

Her sobs subside, and she stays there, huddled against the stone. He imagines that she's waiting for the angels to descend and whisper final goodbyes to her.

But he knows they won't come. There are never final goodbyes in the battlefield except in pre-written letters that he has to hand to the grieving families.

- - -

_He's everything you want_

Did he ever stand a chance against Innes? Innes is a Prince; hadn't she always wanted Prince Charming to come along and sweep her off her feet? He is tall, handsome, polite (when he wants to be), and has that intense brooding charm. Didn't all women fall for that kind of charm? He has a sharp sense of humor that could diffuse any awkward situation, a useful skill to have. He's someone you'd bring home to your parents to show how far you've come from your awkward childhood.

_He's everything you need_

He would make sure she was provided for; she'd never have to worry about where here next meal was coming from. He would make sure she'd always have the best healers. Innes would look out for her like Seth couldn't. He'd make sure she wouldn't be manipulated the courtiers. He would make sure her last shreds of innocence would remain intact. He holds himself regally and everything about his demand instant respect. Everyone would give her the respect she deserved that she didn't have right now. And then, maybe, she'd realize her own worth.

_He's everything inside of you  
__That you wish you could be_

He knows Eirika has always looked up to Innes. He is bold, often taking risks that no one else would take and always ending up the better for it. He is brave, hadn't he defended himself with just Tethys and Gerik at his side? He is a brilliant strategist despite his young age and has incredible foresight. Even Seth on occasion, had found himself marveling at his genius. Innes could also take his place in court and have absolute confidence in himself, something Eirika could not do; she aspires to be more like him.

_He says all the right things  
__At exactly the right time_

Innes has a pretty tongue when he chose to use it. Although he is often short and taciturn, when required he could speak just as prettily as any courtier. In fact, he could easily run circles around courtiers, often twisting their own words back upon themselves. His gifted sense of when to speak and not to speak has kept him from numerous arguments because of his haughtiness.

And Innes always knows when to speak to Eirika so as not to inflame her simmering temper as of late. He hates to admit it, but he envies Innes. He's everything Eirika would ever need or want.

_But he means nothing to you  
__And you don't know why_

Although his envy runs deep, he knows it's meaningless. Innes is nothing to Eirika other than a rather close friend. Or so he thinks. He sees that Eirika doesn't sneak glances at Innes like most lovers do. She doesn't make meaningless excuses to touch him, doesn't worry over him when he leaves any more than she does every other soldier.

But what nurtures his envy is what Innes does: He looks at Eirika whenever he can, brushes her hair back even though she flinches every time he does, and worries incessantly about her well-being. Its part of why he'll let their relationship continue; he knows Innes won't let anything happen to Eirika.

But he knows Eirika doesn't love him. That should satisfy him, but he's always afraid she'll realize what a wonderful man he is, and fall in love.

Once, he had heard Eirika talking to Tana one day while passing her room. The two were talking of Innes, and Eirika told Tana that although he was a marvelous person, someone she feels she should come to love, she feels nothing towards him except sisterly concern.

And he glimpsed the furtive smile Tana gave her.

- - -

_You're waiting for someone  
__To put you together_

He thinks Eirika is waiting. She's already tried to recreate herself with the fractured bits of personality she's left strewn on the ground, but she can't seem to get them to fit together. Frustrated that she couldn't solve this puzzle, she sat down and gave up. And so, she remains a half finished puzzle, a half finished person.

He thinks she's waiting for someone special to look at her and help put her together again, because she can't see who she is anymore. She already knows Innes can't put her back together, he's tried and she watched him fail miserably.

_You're waiting for someone to push you away  
__There's always another wound to discover_

Even though she's waiting for someone special, she's waiting for someone else. She knows its just as inevitable as finding the Someone, if not more likely. She knows that he'll try to heal her and only end up breaking her even more.

He can see her anticipating the incoming blows, flinching before it's even begun, and how she ends up encouraging such ugly behavior.

He thinks that she never was confident in herself, and now she's waiting for someone to tell her how incapable she is to confirm her fears. He had seen her grow up, and he knows she needs something to be wrong with her so she has a purpose in life.

He knows this self-destructive behavior needs to stop. He's hoping Innes can stop it, but he knows he's just hoping for the impossible.

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

He has a feeling that she's waiting for Innes to fix her before she accepts his love. He thinks she's been holding her breath for him to say the words she's always wanted to hear. But he doesn't. Every time he says goodbye he never finishes his sentiments, every time they say hello, he never quite tells her how much he missed her. She's waiting for a confession before her own love blooms.

And she doesn't like how aloof he is.

- - -

_He's everything you want_

Innes may be Prince Charming, but he doesn't have quite everything. He may have the beautiful gilt carriage but all it is, is gaudy show. As royalty, everything he does must look good for the people, and that means Eirika would become another showpiece of prestige. He could defend her honor, but not her individual identity. Other monarchs may not have done this, but Innes is too proper to tell his advisors that objectifying his wife is totally unacceptable. He might be Prince Charming behind closed doors, but in the open he is a slave to propriety and so would his wife (unless it was someone like L'Arachel). And that's not what Eirika needs.

_He's everything you need_

Although Innes could provide for all her material needs, he couldn't provide her emotional needs. He had never told Eirika that he loved her, nor would he ever. A verbal expression of love would render him too vulnerable, too human, too separate from his existence as Prince Frelia. He wouldn't publicly touch her, he was too afraid it was improper. He wouldn't dream of doing anything improper, even if it were for something good. And although Seth had once seen Eirika's tear-stained face, she wouldn't let Innes ever see it. But doubt tells him that he hasn't seen her cry since she was very small.

_He's everything inside of you  
__That you wish you could be_

Innes might take risks no one else would take and often wind up the better, but sometimes he fails. And everyone cringes when they hear of such failures. Often these losses would result in heavy casualties and even more wounded. He knows Innes felt guilty for such things; any good leader would feel guilty for leading his troops wrong.

And even if Innes is brave, he is quite alone. He doesn't like to accept help from others, often feeling indebted to them. Such is his vice; he never knows when to ask for help. If there was any reason Innes was a prodigy of strategy, it was because he had learned to move his troops around as if they were replaceable chess pieces. And Seth knows what happens to the queen at the end of a chess game.

_He says all the right things  
__At exactly the right time_

Silver-tongued he may be, but he can't tell Eirika what she needs to hear without all the flourishes. And she becomes offended, why does he treat her like every other noble? Why wouldn't he speak to her as an equal? He knows Innes will never declare his love for Eirika publicly, nor will he defend her against false rumors on faith alone. And for all his soothing words, he doesn't know when to tell her the truth without embellishment.

Maybe Innes isn't everything Eirika needs or wants.

_But he means nothing to you  
__And you don't know why_

The envious streak in him is quite happy she doesn't love Innes. It gives him a small slice of hope for him to nurture against his wounded pride. But its light dims as the days go by, as she doesn't deny the rumors of her engagement to Innes.

Even if she doesn't deny it, she looks quite miserable; too miserable if she was truly happy about an engagement. On the other hand, Innes looks quite content and has started to make suggestions on how Renais should be run. Seth is beginning to understand why Eirika hasn't fallen in love with Innes (_yet_, the cynicism in him says).

He walks by her room again, hoping to hear her speaking with Tana again. He's surprised when Tana sweeps out the room, looking at him pointedly and motioning towards the door. He's confused as why Tana wants him to go in, but she walks away, leaving the door open.

He walks in cautiously and sees Eirika on the verge of tears. And all hesitation leaves him as he runs to her side, not caring how improper it is for him to be sitting on her bed. He takes her into his arms and when she doesn't resist, he pulls her closer. She rubs her face across his chest and her fists climb up to grab his shirt.

She starts crying, and he doesn't know whether to feel blessed or worried.

- - -

_But you'll just sit tight  
__And watch it unwind_

She sits like a statue upon her throne. Always looking out, wanting to act out, but frozen in a single moment. She just sits and watches everything unfold before her, without trying to change events. Even if they are inevitable, he wants her to remove herself from her throne and try her hardest to change the outcome. He wants her to toss aside her crown because it is killing her.

Again, he wants to grab her shoulders and shake her until the sense she's buried at the bottom of her mind rises to the surface, but this time it's not because she's losing herself. It's because this time she's dying. But he'd never do such a thing. He can only stand beside her as duty commands and watch her stumble and fall. Each time, he wonders if this is the last fall before she comes to her senses, or before she fades away.

_It's only what you're asking for_

He had broached the dangerous topic before. She was a Princess still, and her brother the King was too busy with his Queen and country to help her even though he wanted to. Seth had asked her if this was the life she had wanted. She had simply replied, did you ask for yours? The look she gave him told him she, too, was aware he had started to drown in his role as General. What she didn't know was that she had saved him, as he hoped to save her one day. That look, told him she didn't want help, and he both admired and cursed her stubbornness.

But no matter his dreams, this Knight couldn't save a Princess who didn't want to be rescued.

_And you'll be just fine  
__With all of your time_

He has no doubt that she'll pull through her haze of doubt. The question is when. Because when she wakes up, she'll have to come to understand the desolation she's brought upon herself. The gift of healing that time bears comes with a price, and she might discover everything she had waited for has passed her by.

_It's only what you're waiting for_

She's always waiting. She waited to be saved, to save, to protect, to love, to find purpose in life. She's always been waiting, and only now has she started to search instead of letting someone else find her. But now she questions herself and she's waiting for a sign to tell her to stop waiting. He wonders what omen will tell her its time to wake up.

He hopes it won't have to be to the sound of the shattering of her innocence.

- - -

_Out of the island  
__Into the highway_

She's starting to wake up. She's stepping away from the stagnated island of calm she's made for herself, and is starting to dip her feet into the rushing tides. She's about to leave behind this questionable identity behind and let herself be washed away, so she can find what's beneath everything.

She hasn't gone to the memorial for months now. He wants to think it's a good sign, but he has a feeling it means she's just trying to forget everything learned through blood and steel. So when she sneaks out of her window again, he's overjoyed.

_Past the places where you might have turned  
__You never did notice_

This time, she takes a different path. She doesn't pass the schoolhouses; instead, she passes the Queen's room, the servants' wings, and the soldier's barracks. Her hands gently touch each building and she sighs, letting out her frustrations one by one as vapor mist in the cold air.

He can tell she's thinking about all the futures she could have had, but instead she chose this utterly bewildering one. And that's what confuses her the most, how did she choose this of her own free will?

She arrives at the memorial. She doesn't lose her way, and that tells him she hasn't forgotten like he feared she had. She takes a leap forward, almost running, but checking the impulse when she realizes her long, heavy skirts prevent it.

The moment she reaches the cliff, she collapses to her knees. She sobs, but doesn't cry; she screams, but her voice isn't heard.

_But you still hide away  
__The anger of angels who won't return_

When she leaves, her face is determined. An expression he hadn't seen for a while. She looks down at her skirt in disgust and takes out the dagger in hidden in it and slashes at it. The chunks fall to the ground and she's left with what looks like the shorter skirts she wore during the war. She takes a deep breath, only to realize she can't, because the corset is too tight. She twists the dagger again and slashes through the laces, letting that too, fall to the ground. She looks at herself in satisfaction and smiles weakly.

She's back.

As she returns to the castle, her hands reach up to her hair and take out all the pins, letting her aquamarine hair tumble down the slip of a dress she's left in.

He stays behind. One name in particular draws him to the memorial. He had never paid his respects to this particular "hero."

His fingers dance hesitantly on the name, and prays to the fallen man, hoping he doesn't share the same fate as the name on the stone:

"Carlyle."

- - -

_He's everything you want_

He thought he'd never be surprised again, but here he is, surprised. Eirika had asked him if he'd speak with her. He'd agreed, never imagining, she'd pull him into her room. As he was about to protest the impropriety, she silenced him with a finger to her lips. Now, she turns around with a swish of her skirt and shuts the door behind them.

She sits down on her bed, and he nervously sits on a chair across from her.

She sighs heavily and begins.

"Innes is everything I want. He's charming, polite, handsome, well to-do, royalty, nothing the court can object to. He tries to make me happy; he loves me, and that's what I always thought was important. He could easily sweep women off their feet, and even I find myself attracted to him."

Seth has a sinking feeling in his stomach and his skin feels clammy. He doesn't like where this conversation is going.

_He's everything you need_

"I think he has everything I need. He'll always provide for me. Make sure I'd never want for anything. My position in life would be secure, and I'd never have to worry again. He's a strong person and understands me. He'd always protect me."

Seth felt like he was falling. He licks his lips and glances at the door. His eyes note that she locked the door from the inside and she has the only key to it.

_He's everything inside of you  
__That you wish you could be_

She folds her hands in her lap and looks up. "I look up to Innes. I always have. How could I have not done so? He's similar to Ephraim and I've always found their one-sided arguments amusing. I had a childhood crush on him, yes, and eventually it developed into a hero-worship," she looks down and away. "He's brave when I'm timid, cunning when I am sentimental, far-seeing when I cannot see what's in front of me." She smiles meekly at this and looks at him.

Seth is starting to feel nauseous.

_He says all the right things  
__At exactly the right time_

"Innes knows when to talk and when not to. I doubt he'd have made it this far on his wits alone. He maneuvers the court so well, I wonder how he does it. He says everything when he's supposed to. No more, no less. I must admit, I was rather flustered when he challenged Ephraim to a duel a few months back. I have no idea what he told Ephraim, but Ephraim apparently accepted his words, with a few reservations." She glances at Seth.

Seth found that at the bottom of this pit, he's finding the stirrings of anger. He turns away from her and looks at the desk to the left of him. Engrossing himself so fully in the grains of wood in hopes he won't lose his temper.

_But he means nothing to you  
__And you don't know why_

"But I find that although he loves me, I have only strung him along. I have found that what I once wanted, I no longer want. What I need the most, he doesn't possess, nor will he ever. He may be a hero, but a hero must have their flaws, for how else could they be heroes? I must say, I do not like or accept the faults I have seen. He might be able to speak eloquently, but if Ephraim did not accept what he said, I cannot fully trust his words." She pauses, "No, I never believed them to begin with. I find myself wondering if he will ever notice Vanessa. . . Don't look at me like that, Seth, even I have my faults. All I wanted was to be loved, so childishly—"

_I am everything you want_

His fists pound against the table, rattling the legs in a rare show of passion.

"I'm polite, if not more so than Innes; I know my way in both the noble world and the common one, he doesn't. I may not be handsome, but I am not hard on the eyes! I may not be well to-do but I come from a reliable family! For God's sake Eirika, I've been trying to make you happy since the war, I've loved you for all this time, but kept it hidden, hoping you'd find happiness elsewhere. I may not sweep women off their feet, but then, my fidelity to you would be ensured. I may be something the court will challenge," his voice rises to a roar, "but damn them to hell!

_I am everything you need_

"I may not always give you everything material, but I'll try my hardest. It is not the objects in life that make life worth living, but the people, but if it is what you want, I cannot deny you. I'll be a knight and general the rest of my life if I must, but I'd always make sure you'd be taken care of. Surely I've proven myself to be reliable and understanding all these years. Is it not my," he spits the next word out, a disgusting one, "duty to protect you?

_I am everything inside of you  
__That you wish you could be_

"I may not be Ephraim or Innes, but I am brave for you, cunning if I must for you, timid as any a young man when I'm around you, sentimental about you, far-seeing into our future, and could not see I had lost you! I will live for you, I would die for you, and not out of duty.

_I say all the right things  
__At exactly the right time_

"I don't always say the right things at the right time, but isn't that human? It's inhuman the way Innes is so calculating! He doesn't want to tell you the truth Eirika, he's too afraid of hurting you. But I'm willing to take your anger and rejection if it makes you see sense! I realize I was wrong before, staying silent. So now, I am speaking when I must, and when I want to. I am nobody's dog to order but yours.

_But I mean nothing to you  
__And I don't know why_

"So, how is it, that I mean nothing to you?" His voice cracks. "You don't see me when I walk beside you, you only see Innes. How is that? I've loved you for longer, I love you for who you are, I'm not afraid to show who I am to you! So why?

"Why can't I rid myself of these feelings?"

He whispers, "Why must they always be unrequited?"

_And I don't know why  
__Why  
__I don't know_

He starts to cry. He buries his face away in his hands, trying to hide. He hears the faint creak of her bed as she rises from it. She wraps her arms around him and holds him closely. He cries into her blouse while she traces patterns against his back.

She places her chin upon his head and whispers.

"Don't you understand? It's you I love, Seth. The reason I could never love Innes is because I already love someone else. You.

"It's taken me this long to finally understand. But am I too late? Has Natasha caught you already? If so," her hands clench, "I am all the more a deserving fool. But, I'd rather not hear of such things, they only bring pain, and I can only imagine what I have put you through.

"I've been a fool, lost in the whims of childhood, and a net of my own making. But I've woken up and found the world to be colder than when I left it.

"I find it devoid of the love I crave.

"I find it empty of you."

----------

Eirika's part about "I find it empty of you," was heavily inspired by **Dryad13's** Labyrinth fanfiction "Into the Rose Garden." I didn't even realize that until after I had finished, and then it was so inextricably linked in my head, it was hard to write this without re-iterating what she had said. Go read that section! It's in Chapter 21 Give Me One Reason. I swear, Jareth's speech made me swoon!

I'm also sure the line "I've woken up to find the world colder," or something like that, was from something else as well, but I can't remember what. And Seth's thoughts of holding Eirika being so strange and so right was from a LilyJames Harry Potter fanfiction, but once more, I don't remember which one.

I must also confess I was tempted to end this fic with Seth asking "Why?" but I thought better of it, if you guys think I should end it there, I'll change it. And I'm thinking about taking out the section from "And you'll just sit tight" to ". . .shattering of her innocence." I am dissatisfied with it, but it seems odd to leave out a verse in a songfic. So, what say you? And as always, feel free to ask questions, ask to edit this monstrous one-shot. A

And feedback would be much appreciated (feel free to point out any of my numerous grammatical errors)!

Preview for Chapter 17: Parting

A very brief scene: The knight ready to leave on a long journey, the princess seeing him off.


	17. Parting

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**Sukiyakii**: Yeah, women got the short end of the stick back then. But at the same time, Eirika was partly responsible for the engagement. Since it was basically a misunderstanding she could've saved herself if she spoke up a lot earlier. Luckily, she stands up for herself at the end. And I do believe high society is quite suffocating, based on all the movies, way too much responsibility. And as always, thanks for the review! It's good to know you like how I portrayed Seth. :D

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thank you for your review! It's quite motivating. I'm glad the personalities came across. You were moved? That makes me so happy!

**Saffiremoon21**: Sorry, it's a bit unrealistic, but here's how I figured it. Eirika's killed her old friend Lyon, and then there was the whole "I love you" bit that _really_ screwed her up. Plus, her feelings for Seth made her even more confused over his death. Then she had the regular dosage of teenage angst mixed with her feelings of duty (she is royal and all that jazz). So I thought with all that she'd just shut down to cope. Yeah, I know the "Just TELL HER YOU FOOL!" feeling. I get it a lot nowadays with the fanfics I've been reading. (cough)MayuHatori(cough)Fruits Basket(cough). And doomed relationships. . . (Sigh) They suck in real life, but they're interesting in fiction. And I was once in your shoes thinking I could never write anything so long. Just wait, the muse will smack you very hard. Try a songfic, then you kinda have to write a long fic. I wish I could write drabbles like yours that are sweet and short.

**Edited 1/7/08**

Parting (FE8:SS) SethEirika. Drabble. Poem. A very brief moment. A knight leaving. A princess saying goodbye.

----------------

"You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes."

The blue-haired woman looks up at the man on horseback. His horse is decorated for war; the metal plates, the coat of arms, the heavy bags upon the saddle. The man looks ready for war as well: his tarnished silver armor gleams brightly in her eyes; he is impenetrable. Her eyes glance at the silver lance he holds in his left hand. She wishes he would never have to use it again, but she knows that is a childish thing to wish for.

He stands before the rolling green hills that are stained an auburn color and drenched in shadows by the setting sun. The entire world is plunged into dusky red.

He shifts in his saddle and the sun shines off his armor and behind his head. She is struck by the image he made; she could have mistaken him for an avenging angel at that moment with a halo of fire around his head. But she knows he would never be vengeful, it isn't like him. But an angel. . . No, she knows him too well for that.

The saddle creaks at the shift in weight and his plated feet clink against the stirrups. He grabs the reigns to settle his horse. She looks at the dun warhorse and knows it is time for him to go into battle.

She looks back at Seth and he looks back down at her. His eyes are a warm auburn that make her feel safe. She wants to reach out for his hands, but restrains herself. He turns his horse towards the western road. Her hands stumble, trying to grab the cloak around his shoulders. She is surprised when she feels warm gloves. She looks up at him in surprise. He shifts awkwardly in the saddle so that he can reach her other hand. She has to tiptoe so she can reach him.

"No matter where I go, whatever path I take, I'll think of you."

She smiles. His voice is warm and comforting. She tries not to show she is about to cry because he is leaving for a very, very long time. She reaches even farther up and he leans down. They press their foreheads together and she can't stop from crying.

"Go," she whispers with eyes closed. "They need you, Seth."

There is a faint sense of something warm against her lips, and when she looks up, he is already riding into the sunset.

She watches him until he disappears into the horizon.

x x x

Someday, surely, we'll meet again  
There's no doubt in my heart and soul.  
We'll see each other again  
It's as sure as the sun's path across the sky

The tears I shed as we part  
Aren't for us, they're for the child I left behind.  
The tremble in voice isn't from fear  
It's from finally realizing how much you mean to me

And so, this is bittersweet,  
Acknowledging love, leaving behind disillusions  
Replacing fantasies with realities  
Only to find they're really not that different

This meeting, was surely fated  
Destiny, call it what you will, a red string  
Everything was decided when we met

To let our skin touch for only a moment  
Just to release the hand I had finally found  
I had to break a pledge: to never let go.  
I'll throw the battle to win the war

So ride off, fair Knight  
I'll not wait for thee,  
I'm walking on my own two feet  
Towards the place I call home

Don't fear,  
If need be, I'll spend the years looking for you  
Don't worry,  
I'll be waiting

Our love leaves no doubt:  
Distance means nothing,  
Time means nothing.  
As much as I want to say there is only this,  
We know that rings false.  
The truth:  
The only thing love leaves room for is Love  
Because it redeems us from our sins

There, look to the sky and think of me  
One day you'll find me on the horizon  
And this dream will end  
And another will begin  
For there will be no parting, then

--------------------

Well, this fic was inspired by an image I had of Eirika seeing Seth off while the sun was setting. Sadly, I couldn't draw it TT; so I settled for the next best thing and tried to write it. The poem part was written first (inspired by Kairi's poem from Kingdom Hearts), and I had a little idea of making it an AU, but that kinda fell through. On a side note, there will be a later chapter that might be construed as a sequel/companion piece to this one **(1/7/08 the sequel turned out to be for Journey, not Parting)**.

Preview for Chapter 18: Morning  
She thinks that if she has to die, she wants it to be on a day like this.


	18. Morning

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**Sukiyakii**: No problem about the long reply. Ah yes, image inducing words. Thank you for that, I was wondering if my vision would come across. And _very_ happy you like the poem (I always think they're kinda bad).

**The Lex and Terry Listener**: Wow. I feel _so _flattered! Thank you _so much_, I feel so motivated now!

**Saffiremoon21**: Well, I really try not to make people cry, but hopefully this one might make you teary-eyed. And watch it doesn't, because that's how irony works. :P Lol.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thank you, it's nice to know I have Eirika in character sometimes. And I'm always happy to see you're reviews.

7/18/07 Well, here's chapter 18. It was inspired by an Avatar the Last Airbender fanfiction. Um, can't remember what the title was, something like Sunrise, and it was Zuko's thoughts about his last sunrise before his execution. **Edit 7/21**: The fanfiction is Sunrise by **TheSummoningDark**

Morning. (FE8:SS) SethEirika. Drabble. Poem. She thinks to herself that if she has to die, she wants it to be on a day like this.

-----------------------

She looks up at the sky and thinks to herself that if she has to die, she wants it to be on a day like this. And then she cringes at her own thoughts. She _is_ going to die today, and nothing she can do is going to stop it.

Although she lies in this field and stares up at the sky, she knows this is only the whimsy of Moonstone. He had said that although he might be insane, he still knew how to humanely treat a woman. She had been tempted to spit at his feet at that moment. But she didn't, and now she lies alone in the grassy fields.

Moonstone knows she cannot escape. He posted guards around her; far enough that she couldn't see them, but close enough that they could see her.

The air is cool and the grass beaded with the morning dew. She runs her hands along the grass and feels her gritty hands finally coming clean. She hasn't bathed in months, she hasn't eaten a proper meal in years. All because the war was not avoided. Grado had risen to the top and nothing she did could stop it.

She thinks it would be appropriate to cry on her last morning outside, but she cannot find it in herself to do so. She's already cried enough and she has no tears left. The last of her tears will be shed for her love that will never return.

She had sent Seth away with the Sacred Stones knowing she would soon be captured. She had to command him to ride away with the most important item in this war and not to come back for her. Let Moonstone think she had the Stones hidden somewhere. Let him torture her all he wanted, her soul would not be in her body, it would be out, riding the wind next to Seth.

And that's how she wiled away the long and lonely months. She missed Seth most of all, for Moonstone's psychopathic rants were no substitute for real conversation. She had thought she would go mad from lack of human contact, for Moonstone was no human.

She turns away from the sky and lets her cheek rest on the wet grass. She closes her eyes and imagines a world where Grado never won the war and the people of Renais had never been forced to become terrorists to their own country.

She stands up now and looks to the horizon. Pale blue in color swirled with shifting clouds. The horizon is covered with an ocean of green hills and she thinks she would like to see the end of this horizon.

She thinks she cannot die on a better day.

She doesn't need to turn around to hear Moonstone's men approaching her. Doesn't need to see him draw his sword from his sheath and raise it so the sun shines upon it. She is not afraid, she knows that with her death, this nightmare will end and the true dreams of her people will be made reality. She simply sighs as she did when Seth had told her he wanted to run away with her.

"Oh, Seth. . ."

x x x

Lover, darling  
Don't weep for me  
Our bloom has gone and now winter awaits  
The early morning has disappeared and now  
I await the moonlit ax of my death  
No, I wait for the morning that brings me closer to my death

I wait for a morning like this  
Because I see you on the horizon  
And I think:  
To die like this is to die in your arms  
And I could not ask for a better death

------------

Just to make things clear, this is a slight AU where Grado took over Renais. However Eirika and Ephraim still have the Sacred Stones and were trying to hide them from Moonstone. And the last paragraph means that Eirika knows that at her death, Grado will fall. Don't ask me why, she just knows. And on a side note, I purposely did not say Eirika died. I just can't bring myself to actually do it; so, you can either think she died, or somehow Seth swoops in at the last minute and saves her.

Preview for Chapter 19 Touch  
She had always craved touch.


	19. Touch

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Glad to know I'm keeping up the good work. :D

**The Lex and Terry Listenener**: Thank you so much for your praise! I'm quite happy to know that you're able to read a pairing that's not one that you usually ship. By the way, the InnesEirika pairing doesn't bother me all that much. I won't try to forcefully "recruit" you to SethEirika, but if I do end up "converting" you (that's what we call recruiting out here), that _would_ be funny. And it's dude-ette. Lol. ;)

**Sukiyakii**: I laughed when I read your review. "Or else his personality as a knight in shining armor is blasphemy!" My inner fangirl went "Yes! Yes! And Yes!" I, too, want to believe that Seth will save Eirika as well.

**Saffiremoon21**: As much as Seth might have wanted to save Eirika, I'm not quite sure he would've disobeyed a direct order from her. Of course, he could have just dropped the Stones off somewhere safe and rushed back to save Eirika. . . But then they'd have to deal with all the soldiers who are posted to kill Eirika. . . Ack! Let's just say we all want Seth to save her! And is this next happy chapter you speak of for "Realization?" ;) Anyway, the angst takes a break this chapter and resumes the next.

7/27/07 Hi everyone! The angsty chapters are taking a momentary break. This chapter was born of my attempt to write WAFF. I was thinking of **Hamano Ayumi**'s Lilac and Lavender SethEirika fanfiction here on ff.n But I don't think this is good WAFF, but I shall strive to improve.

There were some things I wanted to clarify but couldn't seem to add to the narrative without detracting from the flow of the story:

(1) Eirika is referring to Seth.

(2) Eirika is referring to the flight from Renais with Seth.

Touch. (FE8:SS) SethEirika. One-shot. She had always craved touch.

----------------------

For as long as she could remember, she had always craved touch. Some people needed the comfort of food, some the heady rush of battle, others the burning sting of alcohol. She supposed she was really no different than all the other people out there. Everyone had their one thing they couldn't do without, and hers was touch. And what an odd necessity it was. She couldn't just run up to someone when she wanted to; it would simply be scandalous. Nor would she go running to her brother as she had when she was younger, she was too old now.

Her earliest memory of touch was someone, whom she suspected was her mother, patting her head. Stroking her hair until her eyes became heavy and sleep corroded the edges of the memory. Perhaps the first time she had real contact was with him. The hugs she had shared with her brother were nothing like that. The smashing collision of bodies in practice was nothing like it. Dancing at courtroom balls could not compare. No, his was the first real touch she had had. (1)

It hadn't been tender, nor had it been graceful. His arm reaching down to pull her up by the waist and place her in the saddle had not been either. It had almost been rough, as if even then, he was trying to reign in some savageness in him that had been waiting for battle. Thinking back, she thinks he had treated her well, like a porcelain doll, ready to break at any moment. And she knows she cannot refute that image of her. (2)

Riding together, her body against his as they fled. His arms around her as he grasped the reigns tightly. Yes, that was what she had wanted. Touch. Pure touch without courtly rules to confuse it. It was the first touch she had that was not familiar, one of family, and it made her hungry for something she could not name. (2)

Ephraim's strokes against her head did not do. Tana's once crushing affections could not suffice. Innes' hand kissing and L'Arachel's casual touches would not do. They were no longer enough. Once she knew what true touch was like, she could not forget it. The touch she craved still burned and she knew it was barely kept at bay. She could not live like that.

She tried to set aside her need for this new kind of touch, but she couldn't forget. She often found herself outside in the cold air with her arms wrapped around herself. As if her own arms could be his. It is times like these she imagines him and everything she wants from him but has not put to words.

The wind is slight and burns as she inhales. She curses herself again for not bringing a blanket.

She doesn't hear the steps behind her; the boots crunching in the new layer of snow. She doesn't even notice at first when his arms hesitantly wrap around her waist until his fingers reach her back. At first, she thinks she's daydreaming again, but her dreams don't keep her warm like this. She doesn't' t know what to do. She's afraid she'll scare him, afraid she'll scare herself.

Slowly, she finds herself relaxing, and soon she leans against his chest. As if out of reflex, his arms tighten and bring her closer. She sighs. This is what she's been looking for.

He leans forward and his chest presses even closer into her back. His head falls until it rests on her neck and she can feel him breathing. Shivers run up her spine and she knows he's causing them.

They stand like that, and then she wraps her arms around herself and over his. Her fingers don't reach his.

His head lifts for a moment, the air cold on her neck. She turns her head towards him and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, or what little she can reach of it. She knows she should think this improper, but she knows this is right. This touch is right, and trying to forget what she needs is wrong.

But everything is all right now. With their bodies touching, she knows nothing else could be so right.

-------------------

Preview of Chapter 20 Last Moments:  
This wound. . .it will kill me. . .forgive me, my Princess, I could not remain by your side. . .


	20. Last Moments

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Sukiyakii**: No problem with the off-topic-ness; I adore home-cooking. :D "Would Seth [who acts like a blushing village girl who just saw the prince" I laughed SO hard when I read that! It's such an apt description of Seth, and one where he's a girl!!! XD I may have to write something for that quote! I must agree with you that Seth did act OOC at the end of the chapter. But for my own literary devices, I made him that way; you can decide on your own why he's like that. But if you want my opinion he was either doped up on pain-medication, or had some kind of epiphany (like Ephraim knocking him over the head).

**Saffiremoon21**: Yes, I agree with you. Go, Seth, go! And I'm looking forward to Realization's next chapter!

**The Lex and Terry Listener**: Thanks for the grammar correction. I think both ways are correct because I've been taught both of them. I can't guarantee which one I'll use, though. Thanks for the review!

**Maxmagnus20019**: Yes, a death chapter! Bwahahaha. As always, thanks for reviewing so often!

Last Moments. (FE8:SS) SethEirika. Drabble. Poem. This wound. . .it will kill me. . .forgive me, my Princess, I could not remain by your side. . .

-------------------

This wound. . .it will kill me. . .forgive me, my Princess, I could not remain by your side. . .

I always wanted to be beside you; ever since I first met you, there was something about you, charisma if you must name it, that drew people to you. I was helpless to that charm and I found the bonds of duty had become the bonds of fealty. I never suspected they would become those of love.

Love, such an odd word for me to think of. I never thought I would place it and you in the same thought, yet here I am. I had always thought that I, the Silver Knight, would never speak of such things; that I had long distanced myself from such things. It was once jested that the end of the world would come before the Silver Knight fell in love. And it is the end of the world right now as well. It is a shame I'll never tell you.

The wound Moonstone gave me was made by a cursed lance; I knew that the moment I saw it. I was not afraid to die cursed; I never imagined I would have to live so though. I live, now, knowing that the wound will never heal and it will kill me eventually.

It is ironic that it is not that wound that kills me, but one of a more mortal kind:

An assassin's poisoned blade.

Perhaps, if I were not cursed, I could fight the poison, but the wound has worn me down and I cannot fight my death any longer. Not even for you, I fear.

Eirika, you'll have to go on without me. Promise me you'll move on, maybe run to Caer Pelyn and take Saleh's offer? He'll care for you surely. . . I have never gauged a man wrong before. . .

I'm sorry it couldn't be me you spend the rest of your life with. I'm sorry I never actually told you what I felt.

I laugh to myself, Lyon, I know now what it is like to die with love's name on your lips. I, too, shall end up like he, dead, fallen by the same woman. . . For I took the poisoned blade in her stead. It was my duty, but I did so not for that, but love.

I love you, Eirika. And I'm so sorry I can't make it. It looks like I cannot win this battle.

You hold my hand tightly in both of yours. I reach with my other hand to your face. I can feel the tears winding their way down your cheeks (warm, wet against your smooth skin). I force my eyes open (my eyes. . . they're so heavy. . .) and see the look of pain on your face. I feel so guilty, causing you such pain. You look at me in shock.

"Seth! Seth!"

"Eirika, I'm so sorry. . ."

She screams and shakes her head violently, "No! No! I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm not going to. . ."

I have lived my life. I have protected the people I love and no more can be asked of me. I am happy to die for you, but I would be even happier if I could live as you so desperately wish. I have loved and that is more than can be said of some who die. But I do not want to die with you thinking your feelings are unrequited. Even though it will cause you more pain, it is more painful, I think, to have your feelings unreturned. Or perhaps it is more painful to keep these words to myself.

_I love you._

x x x

I love you, I cherish you, I believe that you are a gift from God  
But fate does me wrong, what I wish to say. . .  
When I want to say these words, I must perform my final duty

I am glad to die in your name  
To fulfill my pledge: my life before yours  
But it pains me to leave you.  
I do not want to let you go at all  
Not that I've finally found you

One final thing to do before I go  
Let me tell you what you mean to me.  
Poison seeps to my heart  
And forces the depths to rise to surface;  
These words I thought I'd never say  
Come to mind and I cannot deny them

One final moment,  
That's all I ask of God  
I don't want you to die alone  
I don't want to die alone  
Let this memory stay with me forever  
I don't want to forget this feeling  
Final moments, final words  
The deepest things come to surface when  
Nothing is left

And love returned could be nothing more triumphant.

----------------

Sorry for the poem. . . Anyway, you have been subjected to yet another one of my pathetic poems.

What would you guys think if I added a table of contents to chapter one? It'd have the title of each chapter, a summary, and what type of chapter it is (songfic, one-shot, poem, etc.). I know that when I read a collection of one-shots that has sixty-zillion chapters, I want to know what I'm in for and have a summary so I can read a chapter I like instead of going through forty-zillion to get to it.

Preview for Chapter 21 Never Did:  
"I cannot bear this any longer, this. . . farce. . . it must end." InnesEirikaSeth.


	21. Never Did

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Lex and Terry Listener**: Oh, thank you _so much!_ This give me a much needed boost in confidence for my poems! And yes, this is a IxExS triangle, but it's rather short and very much implied.

**Sukiyakii**: "To die on her is utter humiliation." Lmao. Poor Seth, dies humiliated and beaten (I guess they used all the antidotes on all the other poisoned knights and ran out)! And I agree that Seth is being lame when he wants to give her to Saleh.

**Saffiremoon21**: Lol. Yes, poor Seth. Me likes messing with him. ;)

**Maxmagnus20019**: I shall work hard to live up to your expectations. :D

A/N: 8/24/07 Hmm, I wonder if you guys even read these author's notes. Oh well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But I do want to get your input on a Table of Contents. . . Anyway, school's starting for me, so updates might be a bit slow, but then again, most of the upcoming chapters are already completed and just need editing, so it might not take as long. . .

Never Did. (FE8:SS) (SethEirika) Drabble. "I cannot bear this any longer, this. . . farce. . . it must end." InnesEirikaSeth.

-------------

"I cannot bear this any longer, this. . . farce. . . it must end."

Eirika looked up at Innes blankly from her intense scrutiny of her hands. He continued, "You know what I mean, Eirika. This pretense that I am wooing you. We both know it rings false. You probably knew before I did, but I am a selfish man, and did not want to acknowledge the truth: that you will never be mine. You simply cannot because it goes against the core of your being. So, let's end it here."

"I'm sorry, Innes." She remains seated, knowing to say anything else would be cruel.

"I know, Eirika, and that makes it all the worse." He pulls back the curtains and light enters the dreary room that was swathed in layers of grey.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. It was as uncontrollable, and I suppose as inevitable, as I falling in love with you."

He looks at her and she does not look away from him. "Indeed, it is as you say."

"Such pretty words, Eirika. Are you afraid to hurt me?"

"Yes, I am."

"You can do no worse, for I fear, although you try not to, I have been done in. Go, Eirika, we both know you would rather be with him."

She rises regally from her chair. He thinks to himself she has risen from her throne of judgement; his judgment. "Thank you, Innes."

He turns away, his hands touching her hair in an out of character gesture of affection. He lets the hair tumble from his fingers, leaving his hands empty. He turns around and distance between them widens. "Tell me, Eirika. I never stood a chance, did I?"

"No, you never did." She steps towards him and kisses him on the cheek and walks out. She doesn't turn back.

----------------

Inspired by the last chapter of Eva Luna by Isabelle Allende. I actually haven't read it, I just read the end. (smiles guiltily) This might be taken as a companion piece to Chapter 16 Everything You Want.

Ah, and for all you poor souls who will and have returned to school, good luck.

Preview for Chapter 22 Journey:  
Drabble. He left, in part, because of me. But he also left because of himself.


	22. Journey

**Silvara**: Yes, Innes would definitely not want Eirika's pity. He's too proud of a man (sighs, men and their pride. . .). Glad to see you review :D Btw, I took a look at your user profile. It's in French, right? (cracks knuckles, time to apply my three years of French! Mwahahaha. . .)

**Sukiyakii**: If only the rest of us could be as fortunate as Eirika! XD

**Saffiremoon21**: Lol, it's okay, half the time I don't know what my favorite songs say. And sometimes I don't even read the lyrics to songfics. On a side note, at this point I won't write SalehEirika because I'm not that far in the game, and I don't have a good grasp of his character (but he is mentioned very discreetly in a later chapter).

T**he Lex and Terry Listener**: Oooh, yay! Butterflies? Yay!

**Maxmagnus20019**: Of course he did the right thing, even _Innes_ has to bow down to the awesomeness that is SethEirika! Lol.

9/29/07 I give up. I've been trying to polish this up for awhile now, and I give up. I think it's missing something, but hey, that's what editing is for. So expect this to be edited someday. And just to be random, I have finally realized that just because I post new chapters, that doesn't mean people stop looking at the previous chapters. Silly me!

Journey. (FE8:SS) SethEirika. Drabble. He left, in part, because of me. But he also left because of himself.

-------------

There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but now I can't. He's gone. Off on a journey they say. But there's more to it than that. Everyone knows the truth of it, but no one speaks of it. Whenever someone does, they turn to look at me and all words fall silent on their tongue.

I do not want their pity.

I do not want their condescension.

He left, in part, because of me. But he also left because of himself.

He had always been a good man. When he was young, his father was employed as a Knight of Renais. His father wasn't at home often, he was usually away on Royal business, but when he was at home, he was the ideal father. He raised his son well, and instilled in him the morals and values that would be his for the rest of his life.

Honor, duty, love.

His mother would often tell him stories of his father that would have him enraptured. He doesn't say much else about his father. He doesn't speak much of his life after their deaths. But I know it was the memory of his parents that pulled him through those years.

So I suppose, his loving me is a betrayal of the values he idolized in his father. A betrayal to the stories his mother told him of his father.

I hate being the thing that tortures him.

His existence had been anchored to his parents, and when they died he clung to the next best thing. His morals, his values. He could understood the first two, but did not fully comprehend love, what child could? But now love has fractured them, not me.

I know it is selfish of me, but I want to be his anchor now. But it is a dangerous thing to place a person as your heart's anchor. For when they leave, all sense of direction is lost. I know that because now that Seth is gone I find myself at odds.

But I know who I am without Seth. I know I can live my life without him, hollow though it may be. But he doesn't know his own heart. He needs to learn what lies at the depths of his heart. He needs to learn who Seth is, who the man beneath the Silver Knight is. Or perhaps, that there is no man, and there is only a Silver Knight.

So he left.

He left everything behind to wander and try to learn what he could about himself. And now I am waiting for him to return and give me his answer. To tell me. . .

Oh, I am so tired. These looks everyone gives me are too much. I care nothing for these things. I want him to discover he loves me, but I am not so vain to think that is what will happen. I suppose the best I can hope for, is for him to learn who he is, so he can truly live.

And no matter what his decision, I will stand by it and do everything I can to make him happy, even if it means giving up on my dream of a life with him.

I just want him to be happy.

-------------

Inspiration: I wanted to write a songfic to 100 Words from Final Fantasy X-2 (Koda Kumi or Jade from Sweetbox's version). Alas, the songfic was not written, but the first line survives.

Many thanks to **HarbringerLady**, **Maxmagnus20019**, **Setsuna Kurayami**, **Silvara**, **saffiremoon21**, **sukiyakii**, and **wolfraven80** for having Crossroad on their story alert list. I am so blessed to have you all. (and for all you people who have it on your faves, you get a shout out later! ;) )

And once more, I am raving and frothing at the mouth to tell you all the read **Shimizu Hitomi**'s "A Garden of Our Own." It's here on ff.n and the final chapter is finally out, and it's heavily SethEirika. Go and review, because she doesn't have nearly enough reviews her gorgeous fic deserves.

Preview for Chapter 23: Rain  
He left, she waited, now they meet once more. A semi-sequel to Journey.


	23. sequel Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

**Sukiyakii**: Ugh, school. I completely understand. Homework sucks out your entire life until you can't go to bed unless it's past midnight. Sorry it was a bit hard to understand! I never really thought of that chapter as masochistic, but it does now that you mention it; I usually think of it as a huge sacrifice the "if you love someone you'll let them go" kind of thing. And as for Seth wimping out, in that chapter, I had him reach his breaking point. He just couldn't take everything (duty, knighthood, etc.) anymore and came to the conclusion he could better serve his country if he came back without the baggage weighing him down. And of course Eirika will persevere (as you will see in this chapter)! (insert determined face here)

**Silvara**: Your profile is wonderful, I do like reading lists like yours. :D Glad to know you read my fic rec, I hope you enjoy Garden of Our Own!

**The APCA Pwned Me**: Lol, I just love being called awesome. Who doesn't? XD

**Saffiremoon21**: Waxes philosophical? I'm not quite sure what you mean there could you tell me. . .? We don't use that phrase out here. . . But the whole philosophical-ness shall come back in about two chapters from Seth's POV. And even if the last chapter was relateable, I kinda wish it wasn't, it just plain ol' _sucks_ to have those feelings.

**Wolfraven20** on Ch1: OMG, I had a total fangirl "squee!" when I saw you'd left a review! It means a lot to me to have such a well-known author review! Anyway, I relate to your anal-retentiveness (lol, like that word), I like reading stuff in order as well; I just can't start on the second book of a series if I haven't read the first. I'm so happy you enjoyed the first chapter! (I don't think I can say much else because I'm so darn happy you reviewed) Hope you enjoy the rest of this collection as well! I feel so motivated now because of your review!

**Maxmagnus20019**: I feel so blessed to always have your reviews! So, on the last chapter I think that the Seth seen in-game wouldn't leave. But I want to believe that in the space between the game and the chapter that he had room to change and grow (I just didn't want to explain all of that, I'm too lazy). But I believe the main reason Seth would leave is because he saw what happened to Carlisle (or at least I think so, I just got to the Burning Sands chapter. . .) and realized that he could end up like that.

I guess this could be taken as a kinda-sorta-maybe-ish-sequel to the last chapter, Journey. Eh, whatever. Oh yeah, and sorry that Eirika sounds like she's on crack.

Rain. (FE8:SS) SethEirika. One-shot. Semi-sequel to Journey. A reunion in the rain.

---------------

It's raining. So unexpected, so welcome. As if in a dream, I open the window and the breeze blows it open all the way. I close my eyes as I feel the unexpected push. It dissipates and the only sign of the wind is the wetness on my skin.

I place my hands on the windowsill. It's cold and metallically smooth against my palms and I lean my body outside. Mist sprays against my face and I arch my back to expose my neck. I move my hands to the side of the window and place my foot upon the sill. And then. . . I push myself out into the rain.

It's not heavy, it's like mist, like an ephemeral drizzle. I close my eyes and lift my face to the rain.

- - -

I stand in the rain for what seems like forever and then I hear footsteps. Soft footsteps against the grass that is so wet against my bare feet. My eyes open slowly and I turn to see who is there.

He looks shocked, as if I am more surprising than the rain. He's dressed down: a black turtleneck, neatly pressed slacks. He looks so small without his armor; this is the Seth I know.

"Eirika?" he whispers.

I turn towards him and hold my hand out to him.

He walks towards me slowly and places his hand in mine. I close my hand around his and he squeezes gently. I smile and pull him towards me.

He still whispers, "They told me you had. . ."

"I am not as fragile as they claim. I would not give up, not with the way things were between us."

He doesn't object the way I'd expected him to. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. I would have you no other way, Seth."

"I had to leave. I had to _know_. I was so torn, Eirika. I had no idea who I was once I had betrayed my vows of fealty. I had to find out who I was."

"It's fine, Seth. You came back."

"But why did you let me go?"

I don't say anything at first, and then I look away and up to the sky. "You're like the rain, Seth. You bring succor to whomever you touch. And like water, you cannot be bound no matter what form you take. Water becomes stagnant when staying somewhere too long; it never dies, just continues living a miserable life. I could never do that to you, Seth.

"Water can live without land, but the earth cannot live without the rain."

"Is that what happened, Eirika? They told me that you weren't the same. . ."

"Yes," I sigh. "The earth cannot live; it simply dies. The rain continues forever and ever."

"No, Eirika, no, that's not how things are between us." His face leans towards mine even though I won't look at him. He leans his forehead against my temple.

I turn my head towards him. I can feel our skin sliding, slick with water, and hear the slight sound it makes. I look into his warm eyes. "Then, what is between us?"

He leans even farther down and I can feel his lips graze mine as he whispers, "Anything you want."

I tiptoe and my lips touch his in a gentle kiss.

He tastes like the rain.

--------

Preview for Chapter 24 Discharge:

"I don't want to let you go." EirikaSethNatasha. One-shot.

Inspiration: **saffiremoon21**'s "Realization," chapter 6. What can I say, I have this fascination with rain.

Sorry for the long update. Also, chapters 1 to 10 have been edited.

If my replies to your reviews are too wordy, just let me know. I just get excited because none of my friends have even played FE8 let alone ship SethEirika, so I love to talk about them with fellow shippers. I'd really like to talk to all of you one day. . .

(I've noticed I got different people reviewing when I don't request reviews. Therefore, there are no demands of reviews, only very big smiles. :D )


	24. Discharge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, etc., etc.

**Wolfraven80 **on ch 2: Yay! Another review from you! (insert smiley since I'm having issues w/ them right now) I'm glad you found the piece different! I agree with you that variety is important, but at the same time I want to explore similar themes in different fashions. Thank you as well for pointing out my typos. (glares at my would-be beta-reader) Glad you enjoyed the windowpane bit:. :- ) Happy you also enjoyed that Eirika was in Seth's room! Many thanks again for the review!

**Sukiyakii**: Lol, I can tell something is glitching, the subject of that sentence was totally missing; I hate it when I have to rewrite reviews. I am so very pleased that you liked the last chapter, because personally, I thought it a fairly weak chapter. . . Still, that you could imagine everything, makes so very very happy (and that you think the chapters are getting better!)!

**Piratelore** on ch 7: Thanks! I've always thought the realization of love is something unexpected and not announced dramatically.

**Piratelore **on ch 16: I'm glad you could get a glimpse into Eirika's thoughts; I certainly didn't. I was too engrossed in Seth's POV and what he thought Eirika was thinking, and I got myself rather confused. . . Also, the italics were song lyrics from Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want." That's why they we're fitting; it was a song-fic, sorry if that wasn't clear. I'm happy that you caught on that I repeated the chorus on purpose; that was the starting point for that whole chapter: comparing the lines to Innes, and then Seth refuting them. It's also good to know I did okay with Seth's POV, most of the time the mysteries of the male psyche evade me. . . Thank you so very much for the reviews!

**Lynx435** on ch 1: Coolness, I'm inspiration! Tee-hee. Also what does the "Seth and Eirika yin-yang" mean? Thanks for the review even if you didn't finish the chapter!

**Silvara**: Yay! You like my drabbles that much? Makes me happy! Glad to know you like how I portray Seth; although sometimes I do wonder if I idealize him too much. . . You don't need to worry about Natasha in the next chapter; although (cringes) I fear you may not enjoy one of the future chapters involving her (but if it makes you feel any better, she's using Seth just as much as he's using her). I usually stay away from her character because I really don't have a good scope of her character (which is why I need to read the support conversations offered by Game FAQs. . .). No problems with babbling either, I rather enjoy them! Many thanks as always fro the review. vv

**Saffiremoon21**: Thanks for the definition! XD And I do agree from what little I know of you that you're a silly person; I laugh a lot when I read your author's notes and reviews. And yes, Seth is rather rainy, probably because he angsts more than Eirika does. . . . That and rain is a wonderful contrast to his red hair. I rather adore that hair of his (sighs) if only real red heads had hair that red. . .

**Maxmagnus20019**: Lol, Seth must return! Or else he'll have an angry Ephraim to deal with for making Eirika depressed! And "chocolate rain"? What's that? It made me laugh even if I don't know what it means.

Discharge. (FE8:SS) One-shot. EirikaSethNatasha. "I don't want to let you go."

------------------

"I don't want to let you go."

The words roll off my tongue with difficulty. Each word leaves the taste of ash in my tongue and I find myself choking on each word. But once spoken, the words have weight; for they are the absolute truth, and no matter how hard I try to escape it, it remains true.

I am nobility. I am royalty. And as such I usually get what I want. I'm a spoiled princess. So spoiled I cannot let him go. I cannot put aside what I want and set him free.

My thoughts, so fragmented, so difficult to piece together now. Was it he who shattered them, or was it I? I and my foolish dreams of love.

He spurned me once. That was during the war. I hoped that with the war over we could. . . No, that I could make him love me. I wanted to believe that he would fall in love with me. But no, I was wrong. . . I am such a foolish child. Why is there a crown upon my head when I cannot see such simple truths?

I didn't see him falling in love. I didn't see him and Natasha. All I could see was the future I wanted; a future alongside him. So when I heard of his relationship with the Jehanna healer, I was shocked. I felt betrayed. I thought he had betrayed his vows of loyalty to me. But, he hadn't. He owed me no love. He owed me nothing but strained loyalty to do my bidding.

How could love bloom between people like us? A single word, and he would take his own life if I demanded it. No love. . . Not with a balance of power like ours.

That's when I realized he could never fully devote himself to Natasha when there was another woman in his life.

So, I asked him, "Are you tired?"

"No, not at all. Why do you ask, my lady?"

"No, not that kind of tired. You know what I mean."

". . .My lady. . ."

"I have heard of your engagement—"

"I would have told you myself, but I could not find the right opportunity to do so. Forgive me."

"No, Seth, it should be I who apologizes." _I've been selfish._

"My lady?"

"You didn't answer the question, but it matters not; I will not press your answer."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Today, I realize why I couldn't end it then. It's because I don't want to let him go. I've been selfish and wanted to keep him close to me, when all along, I've been cruel to him.

So now, I turn to him. "I break these chains that I bind you with. You hold no bond, no debt, no deed towards me. You are free," _am I? _"I release you."

His head snaps towards me. ". . . Eirika. . .?"

"Silver Knight, General Seth, you are discharged from my duty. You are free to transfer to whatever position you want. You may retire if that is what you wish, you need not worry about your pension."

"Eirika. . ."

I turn my entire body towards him and say, "I wish you and your fiancée the best."

He looks surprised and then says, "Thank you, Eirika."

"Go," I say evenly. "You don't want to keep Natasha waiting." _Any longer than I've made you._

He looks like he's searching for what to say, but I give him a stern look and he turns and walks away.

When he is gone from sight, I let my body slump and all semblance of confidence disappears.

"Goodbye, Silver Knight. . . General Seth. . . Seth. . ."

Is this what it is to be an adult?

Is this what it means to love someone. . .?

I let the rest of strength leave my body and I fall to the ground. I lie down upon the marble balcony and look up at the sky.

It's going to rain.

I curl up on my side and cry.

Alone.

--------------

I feel there're more themes I could've elaborated on such as "what it means to be an adult," but I just can't see where I'd put that in. I suppose this is something I'll come back to eventually.

Also, I've decided to try my hand at Miss Selah's 100 Little Pieces challenge; writing things under a hundred words is_ hard_. The prompt can be found at missselah DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH 5230 DOT html

And of course, Merry Christmas:)

Preview for Chapter 25: Dreams  
"Why can't I be free of you?" In which Seth angsts. A lot.


	25. prequel Dreams

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**wolfraven80** on ch 3: There's really no other way to say it, but I'm tickled pink to know you enjoyed the chapter! Also, (tee-hee) your review just gave me the idea on a future kinda-sequel chapter. . .

**Silvara**: Thanks for putting up with my long PMs, I couldn't have asked for better conversation. C: There is a feature in the game that allows you to go back and view supports, but only after you've beaten the game. . . .which I haven't done. . . yet. XD Is "lol" so really well-known? I'd have never thought that. XD

**sukiyakii**: I want to agree with you that love isn't selfish, but I know sometimes it can. Love is something too confusing for me to think about, so I just go by how it feels. (does that even make sense?) Glad you enjoyed the piece!

**The Jolly Hat**: Thank you so much for your kind words! Any author is glad to know people are happy about that updates! vv Your review and story alert/fave made my day! And yes, I too prefer fluffy happiness, but angst is just easier to write. XD

**saffiremoon21**: XD I shall try. This chapter certainly isn't happy though. The next chapter, though, I try to write happy fluff-ness.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Yes, Seth was a bit too shocked to say much to Eirika. But, he also knew that to say anything else would be downright cruel to her. Even calling her just Eirika instead of by title was. . .

A/N: Eeeeek, I can't believe I wrote this, it's so. . . cliché. . . But still, I wrote from Seth's POV! Yes! (it's so freaking hard to try and write from his POV). So yeah, here it is folks (for better or for worse), the stereo-typical, much written on, clichéd angst of Seth.

Dreams. Drabble. Why can't I be free of you?

-------------

Why can't I be free of you? Why can I not erase you from myself? Why is it that the further I place you from myself, the closer I find myself ensnared?

Tell me, Eirika! What have you done to me that I find myself throwing myself into droves of paperwork just so I'm too exhausted to dream of you?

Yes, I dream of you. I dream that when I return to my room after my work is done you are there, waiting for me on the chair I never use by my desk. I dream of your face lighting up when I return, and a kiss to my cheek as I wrap my arms around you.

I dream of you falling onto my bed and remarking that I need to get better bedsheets because the ones I have now are too old. I dream of you snuggled under my covers as I tuck you into bed and lay myself next to you.

Of course, there are other things I dream of that while I would never admit to anyone, I'll admit that to myself. I am a man and I acknowledge that _those_ dreams are completely normal. But that doesn't diminish the embarrassment of dreaming of you twisting in my sheets quite naked. . .

Eirika, oh Eirika, what have you done to me?

Even in exhausted sleep, I dream of you.

I dream that I am the one to make you smile, to kiss away your tears, to be someone special to you. To hold a place in your heart.

I tried to forget you, to tell myself you weren't someone I could want. But I can't outrun you or my own dreams.

I want to have a future where I can remain at your side. Even more than that, I want one where you love me as much as I love you, and that we can live happily. That's what everyone wants, isn't it? To be with the people they love without anything in their way.

I find that I don't want to be free of you, even if all you ever do is deny me. I find that what I want most is to show you the kingdom you rule when it's at peace. To see you smile when you see how blue the sky is. To have you whisper my name with that voice you only have for me. To know you love me. . . There are so many things I dream of.

But that's all they'll ever be.

(but, oh, how I want to tell you. . .)

-------------

Can be taken as a prequel to Last Moments

Preview for Chapter 26: Bedside  
Eirika's sick and needs some bedside assistance! An attempt at fluff.


	26. Bedside

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me

**sukiyaki**: Yup, Seth as a teenager in love--that's about my extent of developing his character. XD

**Trevor X: **Ch 10: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you found it cute! C: Glad you reviewed before you finished all the chapters as well--you took the time to review when you usually wouldn't. Ah, happiness!

**saffiremoon21: **I can tell it's easier for you to write from Seth's POV; I just re-read Realization and almost all the chapters are his POV. XD I envy your in-tuneness with Seth.

**Maxmagnus20019: **I agree, Seth would've almost certainly taken up duty quite seriously from a very young age. Thanks for your encouragement!

**piratelore: **Sorry the chapter was really short, even writing that much was hard. Yeah, Seth is really hard for me to write. No problems with short reviews; sometimes that's all you can say. That, and a review is still a review, and I adore them!

A/N: 1/30/08 This is my attempt at fluff. It was hard. It wasn't even supposed to be fluff at first, it was supposed to be some serious angst. But it mutated, and this is what came out, minus the angsty intro though. More author's note at end, go read it for special shiny things this author will write for you!

**Edited 2/4/08 **Thanks Wolfraven80!

Bedside. FE8: SS. SethEirika. One-shot. Eirika is sick in bed, and Seth's by her side. OOC.

------------

I came down with the fever last week, and I've been bed-ridden since. It's a struggle to eat oatmeal but since it's the only thing I can eat, I find myself wishing for the jerky and hard biscuits we had during the war. How pathetic.

There's not much to do. My hands shake if I try to write or sew, and my eyes water if I try to read. So I am left to think, and thinking is quite dangerous when you're alone and there's no one to see you cry.

Someone knocks on the door, and I don't have the energy to even speak, I'm just so tired. So tired. . .

- - -

The bed shifts and I dimly note that someone must be sitting on it. I open my eyes and I can make out the blurry image of someone. . .

I manage to say his name, "Seth."

He looks at me in surprise; he must have thought I was still sleeping.

"Princess," his voice is different somehow, it lacks the cold distance. . . "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm."

And I do.

- - -

Someone's stroking my hair. No one's done that since Mama died. . . It feels nice.

"You're awake?" he asks quietly.

"Yes," I sigh, and lean into his hand. His hand hesitates but then he continues and I fall back asleep.

- - -

I've gotten over my fever, but I haven't seen Seth at all. I wonder, was I dreaming that he was beside me? I wouldn't be surprised if I had, but something tells me he was there.

It's late at night; I doubt anyone is still up. I crawl out of my bed and I don't bother to put my slippers on as I go out into the hallway. I hear a door quietly open and I turn to see who else is still up.

It turns out to be Seth, of course.

He looks as tired as I feel. His back is unusually slumped and his hands are rubbing his eyes. He yawns and doesn't even bother to stifle it.

His feet drag across the floor and I realize I've started walking towards him. I grab his elbow and he looks up at me with alert eyes.

"Come on, Seth, let's get you to bed."

He's so tired; I don't think he'll be able to stay awake to get to his room on the far side of the hallway. And I know I'm not strong enough to carry him there either. Well, there's always my room. . .

I open my door and gently lead him in.

"Eirika," he says sternly. "This is your room."

"Yes it is, and you're going to sleep here for tonight."

". . .No."

I look at him and sigh. "I'm leaving the door wide open so no one can accuse us of any. . ." I blush ". . .thing."

I guide him to the bed and set him down. He leans over to unlace his boots, but I do it for him. I place the boots at the foot of the bed. "Now go to sleep," I tell him. I pull the covers over him and then I walk towards the other side of the bed and climb in.

"Eirika, I don't think I should be. . ."

I sigh. "Seth, you didn't have any problem sitting by my bedside while I was sick. I hardly find this any different."

". . . Oh, you remember that."

"Mm." I close my eyes.

"Then, do you mind if I hold you?"

I open my eyes, he sounds so meek and unsure. I take a good look at him to see if he's joking. His eyes are bright and alert, certainly not sleepy.

"No, I don't mind."

The sheets rustle and then arms wind their way around my waist. "You won't regret this in the morning, will you?" I say quietly. I'm so afraid.

"No, will you?"

"Not at all." Tentatively, I grab his shirt, feeling the expanse of his chest beneath, and snuggle in closer.

"Not at all," I say again.

---------

Chapters 2, 3, 5, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17 have been edited. Some of the edited versions have been sitting on my desktop for a few months now. . . C:

It's been just over a year since I started this fic collection! And I've just hit over a hundred reviews! (which is the reason this was posted earlier than usual) YAY!!! I don't know what I can do to thank all of you for the encouragement you've given me throughout this year. . . How about if I write you guys something? Let me know what you'd like to see in an upcoming chapter, and I shall try hard to oblige. Or maybe you're curious about one of the future chapters posted in my profile? Ask, and I shall send you a good sized excerpt of it. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support!

And now the preview for Chapter 27 Nothing:

There is no gain without risk. There can be no relationship between them without the risk of it failing. Does she want to take that chance?


	27. Nothing

**Knight.of.Paramore **(abridged reply, because if I didn't, the replies would be longer than the actual chapter) Thanks for the lengthy reviews! Just knowing what you think is helpful in and of itself. Thanks for the fave author and story as well! ;;

**Kitten Kisses  
**Ch 1: Thanks for taking the time to review multiple chapters! I don't mind if you point out grammatical error; I'm beta-less. T.T I've been trying to eradicate my errors, but they don't like to be found by me. Rarrr. Glad you enjoyed it; I'm rather embarrassed when I read it now. C:  
Ch 2: Thanks for the correction; I can't believe I missed that.  
Ch 3: Reviewing before 5:30? I wouldn't even be coherent. . . I shall take your CC and ponder it.  
Ch 4: Thanks. Poetry is not really my forte. Lol.  
Ch 5: Cute is good.  
Ch 6: Lol, it's fine. I'm not particularly fond of that poem either.

**Silvara  
**Ch 25: Yup, yup, Seth has to run through a lot of hoops to get his girl. X)  
Ch 26: I'm relieved it turned out cute; fluff is not my forte. C:  
**  
sukiyakii**: Thanks for the congratulations. C: Writing fluff is a good change of pace, but it doesn't come that naturally to me; there's not much to model it after in my life. . . Yeah, I found it extremely ironic that it was fluff, because it was supposed to be the resolution to serious emo hard-core angst. And Eirika calling Seth "mamma". . . hmmm, that sounds like a good idea. . . X)

**saffiremoon21**: Hee-hee, hug Seth. . . for some reason that sounds so. . . LMAO, I can imagine his reaction. Thanks for the congratulations, and did I hear "update?" 8D Sparkly, shiny-ness of a new chapter. . . Update sounds awesome.

**wolfraven80**: Thanks for the PM, I can't believe I missed something that obvious. I thought it courteous of you to do so privately and not publicly, but it wouldn't have bothered me if the correction was in the review. C: As for reading other people's fics, I totally empathize with you; it is so awesome to read other people's interpretations of this couple. And amen to longer weekends (more sleeeeep and more writing time!). It'd be cool if you wrote something on Eirika's mom. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Tee-hee, did you really read it twice?--ahh, that makes me so happy. . . Thanks for the congratulations as well.

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thanx! I shall strive to keep it up!

29 Feb 08. Leap Year! Anyway, for some reason, I feel like I repeat a lot of what I've written for other chapters here. Hmm. . .

Nothing. (FE8:SS). One-shot. SethEirika. This isn't a momentary fascination that will leave me when the next pretty face comes along.

--------------------

I can feel it.

Just as I can feel the coming of winter and the end of summer dreams, I can feel it coming.

It is irrevocable, it is irrefutable, for everyone knows:

Poor Princess Eirika. Enamored with her oblivious, honor-bound knight.

It's not like that.

_I'm_ not like that.

I want to say this isn't a child's love. This isn't a momentary fascination that will leave me when the next pretty face comes along. Nor is this a child's admiration for her hero—you may have saved my life but that's not why. . .

It's because you always smile so sadly. Because of the way your eyes remind me of the small comfort of curling into a cozy chair--staring at everything and nothing out a window. Because I can see how small you are without his armor. When you let your guard down and think no one is watching--your shoulders curve forward in weariness and you place your hands over your eyes. It's because I long to take that step and take you into my arms, your head against my neck.

But I am not so presumptuous. I am too afraid. I don't want to feel you turn away from me, hear your voice telling me you're fine when you're not.

Why won't you trust me? You trust me with your life but you won't. . .

Why am I the one left behind?

Everyone has gone forward, but I still find myself remembering the gone days where there was no hesitation between us. Or perhaps it's the days when I didn't know any better. But I know now, and I don't care now. I've done what I've needed to--am doing what I need to--so why can't I just step forward and try to clasp what small happiness I can have?

Do I. . .? Do I even want to risk what I have? It's so common, it's laughable: the poor naive young girl trying to say she wants to be more than friends, but doesn't want anything to change with rejection.

There is no gain without risk. I know this, the war taught me that. It's just so much harder when it's not my life but my. . .

It's coming. I've tried to put it off for too long. We can't keep going like this. Knowing you, you might not even say anything. I'll just wake up one sunny morning and find out you've left. I can't let that happen. I couldn't bear for that to happen. So today. . . today I'll. . .

But that's what I say everyday, and nothing's happened yet.

I'm standing alone in the corridor, and dawn has not come yet. The oil lamps are dying and the shadows dance. There is a window at the end and I can see my image there: standing alone, dejected, feeling so very empty. These thought twist around my mind, and I can't think of anything else. I don't think I can move. I don't think I. . .

A door opens somewhere ahead. I should know that. . . The light opens out the door and I have to blink.

"—Eirika?"

His voice. Warm, worried, five o'clock shadow thrown across his jaw.

What to say? He said my name, not my title, _my name._ There's so much to say. . . and yet there's nothing at all.

It slips out, falls off my lips, tipping my tongue with the weight of it:

"I love you."

. . . nothing at all.

----------

Preview for Chapter 28: Selfish  
He is drunk; she can tell by the firm grip he has on the bottle with a soaked off label.


	28. challenge fic 100 little pieces

This was written for **misselah**'s 100 Little Pieces Challenge. I am very proud of myself for completing it. First ever challenge. C:

_A few notes on the writing:_

1. I am aware there is OOC abound. But I feel that since this is my first try at a challenge of any sort, and I accept that there is OOC (in particular prompt 18).

2. there's a lot of angst (zomg, there's lots of crying and smiling o.0)

3. little plot there is very drawn out (24 pages on Word).

4. Please also note I have not completed FE8:SS. There is much supposition and stretching on my part, making this slightly AU.

5. Word counts ". . ." as 3 words. So a few of the prompts are over 100 words according to Word, but are at or below 100 without some of the punctuations.

6. Story is not beta-read. Story is due today and I don't have the time to make all revisions. Meaning, there will certainly be revisions here, if not some prompts rewritten entirely

_Additional notes that I hope were clear enough to not need notes:_

Prompts 80, 60, and 33, are the Support A, with 96 taking place directly after

Prompts 91, 63, and 72 are inter-related

Prompts 99, 100, and 29 are inter-related

-----------

**1. Introduction**

"Who are you?"

**97. Safety First**

"Why won't Ephraim let me practice with _real _swords?"

"Miss Eirika, your brother is just looking—"

"—_out for me._ I know. But it's no fun playing with these. Whoever heard of a knight with a wooden sword?"

"Even knights must practice with wood before steel. Do you remember last week, when you dropped your sword on your foot?"

"What does that—"

"If that were a _real _sword, Miss Eirika, you wouldn't have cried—"

"I did not!"

"—just because of a splinter. When you are better, I'll play you with real swords."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

**23. Cat  
**

He stumbles across her in the library.

Curled on cushions beside the window, the sun shining over her: he thinks of a cat sleeping the day away.

He smiles, carries her to her room; he doesn't want her to be scolded for falling asleep again.

**30. Under the Rain  
**

The messenger comes after dinner, telling Eirika Papa and Ephraim will be home tonight. She runs from her room and to the stables, knowing they'll stop there--all good horsemen take care of their horses first.

It is dark, and it is raining, but she waits.

She shivers and huddles; she doesn't go into the stables because they'll send her back.

She hears footsteps and stands.

_Who is it?_

The person stops beside her and places a cloak over her, drawing the hood up. She's warm; she looks up and smiles at him.

Seth smiles back and they wait together.

**25. Trouble Lurking  
**

"Seth. . ."

"Yes, Miss Eirika?"

"What is most important to you?"

"Honor, duty—protecting you."

She giggles, thrilled with his response—years later, though, she will not be.

**69. Annoyance  
**

"Eirika, it's time for your lessons—"

"Must I? It's such a chore. . ."

"Eirika," Papa's voice is amused, "Am I to guess you are going to play instead?"

"Play? No, I don't _play_ with Seth! I'm _training_! That's more important than learning a language no one speaks anymore!"

"I suppose so."

After, Eirika never has a language lesson again. Rather she learns much more from Seth.

**90. Triangle  
**

"Why can I never best you when you use your lance?"

"Well, that's how the Weapon's Triangle works. . ."

"So?"

"So, my lance has a longer reach than your sword."

"That's not fair."

He laughs.

**14. Smile  
**

He's not quite sure why she's smiling to herself, but she is and that's enough for him.

She turns to him, and when he does not smile back, hers starts to fade. He smiles softly, and tossles her hair.

"Miss Eirika, I think you're ready to play with real swords now."

The smile that illuminates her face. . . there are no words for the feeling in his chest.

**50. Breaking the Rules  
**

"My tutors say I should call you Sir Seth, but Ephraim and Papa don't."

"What do you think Miss Eirika?"

"I think Sir Seth sounds stuffy and old."

He laughed. "Seth suits me just fine."

"You won't tell my tutors that I'm breaking the rules, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, Seth." And she liked the way his name felt against her mouth.

**87. Food  
**

It's a sweet moment between them:

The taste of the Carcinian spun sugar lingers on her tongue; she smiles happily.

She raises the sweet a bit higher, "Would you like some?"

He leans in for a bite.

A snapshot of the two of them:

Her hand holding a stick of spun sugar while they both take a bite, their eyes closed.

**27. Foreign  
**

For Eirika's fifteenth birthday, Tana gave her the skirt. Seth can still remember the first time he saw her in it: it did not meet her garters and some of her thigh was revealed—he was rather shocked.

He couldn't help but ask, "What _is _that?"

Tana replied cheerily, "A skirt from Jehanna. It's nice enough to wear to court, and short enough to fight in; no more ripped dresses from when she plays with the boys! Don't you like it?"

"It's rather. . . foreign."

But he got used to it, what with her wearing it everyday much to everyone's dismay.

**8. Innocence  
**

_She's. . ._

Eirika walks towards him, barefoot, wringing her hair out.

_. . .wet._

Her pale summer dress is all but translucent, clinging to the entirety of her body. Seth looks and looks, suddenly understanding exactly _why_ Ephraim asked to have separate rooms: her body is. . .

"Seth? You're all red. . . Maybe you should take a dip in the pond; that always helps me cool off," her voice is high, and Seth reminds himself that it's a child's.

She links arms with him and leads him back towards the castle; he hopes she doesn't notice, or remark upon, the state of his breeches.

**95. Advertisement  
**

Seth had thought he'd gotten over Eirika wearing those Jehannan skirts until she grew up a bit more.

With the body of a woman, and more leg showing, many a man were eying her. Seth most certainly did not enjoy that.

**34. Stars**

Eirika can remember it clearly. On her sixteenth birthday in a small clearing filled with stars, Seth stopped calling her Miss Eirika, replacing it instead with "my lady."

"Why?" she had asked in shock. "_Why?"_

"You have been officially recognized as the Crown Princess."

Later, she realizes he could've called her Your Highness—it was only his consideration that. . .

She thinks it unfair that the starlight makes him so beautiful when he presents her with the heavy burden of responsibility. But she accepts, and the weight settles on her shoulders.

**43. Dying**

As they fly from Renais, he feels like he is dying. His wound has not stopped bleeding through the night, and the sticky liquid smears the Princess in his arms. Although he'd rather not bleed over her, it is more important to shield her body with his.

His vision is dark and narrow; his cargo slips from his arms as he falls from his saddle.

But he does not hit the ground.

Later, even after the war, Eirika does not answer whose body it was curved over his, holding the reigns as they reached safety.**  
**

**17. Blood  
**

Her blood spills upon the snow in a jagged pattern.

His eyes are wide and he can't really believe it:

Her blood is just as red as his.

**80. Words**

"There can never be anything between us, even if—for that moment, at least—we felt the same."

**60. Rejection**

She tries to convince herself that they're only words, that they shouldn't hurt this much.

But the pain of his rejection does not recede.**  
**

**33. Expectations  
**

"I expect, that we shall never talk of this again."

**96. In the Storm  
**

It's pouring, and there are streaks of lightning in the sky. He has somehow left behind his cloak, and he cannot spend the time to search for it—cannot abandon his post to look for something so trivial.

Someone sits beside him and places a cloak over him. It's a bit small, but it's warm and helps keep out the wet.

"Thank you." But he doesn't know what to say, not after their conversation. He begins to speak, but the weight on his shoulder tells him she is already asleep.

**5. Seeking Solace  
**

"They're dead! They're dead!"

A long breath that "shhhhhs." He traces circles on her back and smoothes her hair. He does not tell her it will be all right; this is war; they do not even know if they will survive tonight.

She struggles against his hold, her hands grasping, reaching at nothing. He holds her tighter and eventually she comes to rest--her body cradled against his (just for tonight though, tomorrow they'll pretend this didn't happen) long after her sobs subside and long into the night.

**16. Questioning  
**

"Will you always be here should I need you?"

"Yes."

"_. . .don't make promises you can't keep."_

**9. Drive  
**

He calls for her but she doesn't hear him.

He nears her, the lone figure standing amongst the bodies and asks:

"What are you doing?"

She looks at him with soldier eyes--empty, uncaring--he never thought to see her like this.

A reply without words: never looking away from him, she raises her rapier and brings it down--piercing the heart of the now-dead soldier beneath her. She walks to the next body.

He does not know if she does this out of mercy or vengeance; but he knows, suddenly, she is capable of the murder all soldiers commit.

**32. Night  
**

It is night and they are done fighting revenants. Their arms are down and she asks to look at his wound from Valter.

"No," he says. "You are a Princess of Renais; remember your duties."

She realizes, then, that she has not set aside her childhood, and so she does—because after tonight there is no more "my lady"s, there is only "Your Highness" when they are alone, and such a title is not bestowed on children.

**65. Horror  
**

"The Grado camp is two miles east of here," she says.

Innes looks up from his map, "Good to know."

Saleh asks, "How do you know?"

"I asked a soldier."

Saleh eyes her. She looks over at Seth, who is watching her with interest. Turning away, she replies, not wanting to see the horror on his face, "I tortured him."

There is silence, and she is not proud.

**48. Childhood  
**

"I tortured him."

He moves from his corner in the shadows and isn't quite sure what he feels. He leads her out the room and they sit.

He has this conversation with all his soldiers and the words come easily, "You know what you did."

"Yes," her hands are white, "but at least, I killed him quickly when I was done."

"Good."

"You don't need to tell me what I've done, Seth. I know. I'm not a child."

The knowledge doesn't strike him hard, but something in his heart accepts it.

"No, you're not."

**26. Tears  
**

She is crying, tears making her face wet all over. Through her sobs, he can hear her voice:

"You don't trust me, do you?"

**57. Sacrifice  
**

"One of us must act as decoy," Innes says.

The party nods.

Innes sweeps into a bow, "It is your decision Eirika; these are your men—you decide."

Eirika is afraid, but she knows who must go. Her mind whirls and clinks, imagining all the possible outcomes. "Seth," she says because he is the only one they can spare, even if he is wounded, and a single critical blow could kill him.

But this is a choice she makes, and even when he arrives tattered but whole, she cannot forgive herself for being willing to sacrifice him.

**86. Seeing Red  
**

There is blood spattered across his face, and drying on his armor.

She cannot tell the difference between the red liquid, and the scarlet of his hair.

It scares her, although she doesn't know why.

**41. Teamwork  
**

What her rapier does not reach, his lance does.

When he is pressed into the mass of bodies, and cannot maneuver his horse, she is nimble and disposes of all that would harm him.

They fight side by side, their eyes meeting once or twice.

_We're okay._

**56. Danger Ahead  
**

Their rag-tag group stands near the cliff's edge, overlooking the still-smoking village. The sunset is bright and stains everything, the occasional monster dragging away a body.

This is the border to Grado, and no one knows what is coming--who will stay (live), and who will go (die).

There is danger ahead of them, and they all have something they are fighting for.

Seth glances at Eirika and remembers a far-off wish to spirit her away.

**38. Abandoned  
**

They come across a lonesome child in the quiet, broken village.

"Where is your Mamma?" Eirika asks.

The young girl looks up with wide eyes and shakes her head, "Mamma gone. Everyone gone."

There is a festering bite to the girl's leg, and cannot walk on it. Eirika takes the child into her arms and carries her to the healers.

The image strikes him: Eirika with a child in her arms, and it does not leave him for many nights.

**24. No Time  
**

"Go! There's no time! _GO!"_

Fearful for her life, he tries to lift her into his saddle and escape from this fight, but she bats away his hand. He tires to stay, but he is dragged away by the push of bodies.

He looks back and sees her: small and disadvantaged even with her speed, her rapier no match for a silver lance from a wyvern's back.

He loses sight of her in the press of bodies; he sees the wyvern diving from the sky, lance pointed towards her.

She shrieks.

He is petrified, but there's nothing he can do.

**89. Through the Fire  
**

They didn't just survive a war, they lived it.

When lightning strikes sand, glass is left behind.

When war strikes a land, something beautiful can be found.

So if Seth and Eirika are a bit scorched there is something wondrous, even if they don't acknowledge it.

**35. Hold My Hand**

After the war, they are finally able to hold King Fado's funeral rights.

She and Seth are the only ones left by his grave. He has already made peace, but he stays to wait for Eirika. She stands quietly, holding a yellow chrysanthemum in her left hand.

She kneels, and lays the flower down. She stands, and Seth turns to leave her in peace. As he walks away, her hand catches his and he stops. She grips his hand tightly, but he says nothing.

**18. Rainbow  
**

The rainbow winds its way across the sky in ribbons of soft color.

Eirika balances on her windowsill looking out at it.

"Excuse the intrusion," she hears, "but Ephraim asked me to see if your fever—Eirika!"

An arm slips around her waist.

"Seth? What's wrong?"

"I. . . for a moment, I thought you were going to. . ."

"Jump?"

"Yes."

"No. I'd never do something like that. But you would, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"You'd jump. If you wanted to you could jump. I'd catch you."

**71. Obsession  
**

She cleans the blade every night, even though the blade has not been used for months. They ask her why, but she's sharp with them and continues her shining. They ask her to stop, and she tells them off in language she must've learned for Dozla--she keeps polishing.

She goes with the envoy to Grado after the earthquake. After, the strangeness with her rapier ceases.

She wears a new rapier at her side, bright and unnamed without blood.

The old one is left to stand until it crumbles to dust, placed to guard a tomb that will be forgotten.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?  
**

"Your Majesty, do you think it wise to carry your rapier so openly?"

"Seth," she replies wryly. "How else am I to carry it? I can hardly conceal it."

"You know what I mean. As one of your Guard, it seems as if you do not entrust us with your safety."

"Oh, no, not at all. Rather, I would have the Court know I can use it."

"I only mean that--"

Bemused, she asks, "Are you challenging me, Seth?"

"What? No. I only meant that—"

His expression is cutely shocked, and she giggles. He asks her why she is, but she simply shakes her head and continues to laugh.

**62. Magic  
**

"What ails you, Seth?"

"It is of no consequence, Your Majesty."

_There is no magic in the world that can mend this wound._

**61. Fairy Tale**

He knows there are no such things as fairy tales. Elsewise, he would have a chance to win his Princess.

If life were as easy as that, the King would still live, Lyon would still live, and Innes would not stand in their way. Duty would pose no problem; for it, the King would reward him with Eirika's hand for helping her through the war; Seth need do nothing, nor fear rejection.

. . .but she is in no need of his help, and he. . .

Somehow he is lost in the woods.**  
**

**36. Precious Treasure  
**

It is his secret delight to hear her say his name.

He adores the way she says it and how it makes him feel.

(that the knight is the mask, not the man)

She doesn't know that most nobles would never name him so familiarly; when he was newly knighted and working his debt off in Frelia, even Tana had referred to him by title.

He does not like the title; in the wake of the Silver Knight, everyone has forgotten there is Seth.

When she is near, he is himself, and there can be nothing better.

**59. No Way Out  
**

"Seth?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Eirika," she corrects. "Always Eirika. . . . Sir Seth?"

He cannot help the echo: " 'Sir?' "

"Mmm. Until you call me by my name, I'm going to call you that. Fair enough, isn't it?"

He cannot think of a way out of this.

"Seth, whatever is that look on your face? You didn't think I was serious did you?"

"No, of course not," he replies quickly.

He doesn't know that she was very serious. But she'd realized that calling him a different name would be childish, and would change nothing.

**6. Break Away  
**

He thought he'd ended this during the war.

_If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule._

Tears he could deal with; he saw enough of those when he told mothers and fathers that their child had just died.

He wasn't prepared for the hollowness he saw seated in her; it undid him.

_I thought of you not as my queen. . ._

It is his fault she is still infatuated.

_. . .but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm._

It is his responsibility to end it.

**44. Two Roads  
**

_two roads diverged_

"I-I-I—"

_No_, he thinks, _not now. . . I cannot do this. . . _because he knows what is coming.

Three words fall off her tongue, and he doesn't know what to say; he does not know what is inside him, so he relies on duty and honor:

"Your Majesty," he says gently (but he knows that _gentle_ is a lie), "such declarations are unbefitting of someone of your status."

There is sadness in her eyes, and his old wound stings.

"I see. . . I am sorry to have troubled you so. Again."

**94. Last Hope**

"I hoped that you would finally forget me. Really, this adoration is not wanted."

He sees her eyes, and knows he has done what he wanted, and something inside her is broken now.

**68. Hero  
**

He is called a hero when the war is over, but he feels little like one—not when the memory of a heart-broken girl remains vivid.

**13. Misfortune  
**

It is Seth's misfortune that he comes from a family that is loyal unto death—especially in matters of love.

**85. Spiral  
**

"We're all part of an endless spiral that goes on and on. Can you see it in the sky? The clouds, the stars, the wind. That's what my mother said. I used to believe her, but now. . . I find myself doubting her, I can't see it anymore."

**22. Mother Nature  
**

He happens upon her in the clearing, dancing with no one.

She missteps and curses. He is tempted to walk away, but he knows she's been having trouble with learning the Rausten dance for L'Arachels' wedding.

"Your weight's not evenly distributed," he offers.

She turns around, surprised and confused.

"Your pirouette. Here, it's easier when your partner holds your hand. . ."

She takes his hand and is successful with her spinning. "Thank you, Seth. . ."

"Let me help you with the rest."

They dance: there is the warmth of her hand, the sun, the dappled shadows and trees--it comes together between them.

**10. Breathe Again  
**

L'Arachel's wedding is as extravagant as expected. The bridesmaid's dresses are just as lavish as the wedding dress, he notes as he searches for Eirika.

Forde nudges him and points; Seth finds her.

Her back faces him and he can tell by her shaking she is laughing with Tana. Tana whispers something and Eirika lifts her skirts and twirls towards him.

Dressed in white (upon L'Arachel's insistence, of course) and mouth parted, he can't help his perusal of the vision she presents. Her eyes meet his, and they both blush.

Distantly, he hears Forde, "Don't forget to breathe, mm?"

**78. Drink  
**

Eirika decides never to drink again after a particular wedding celebration.

"My lovely Queen," Forde begins, "I can clearly remember the conversation we drunkards shared during King Innes' wedding. . ."

Eirika frantically looked around to see if anyone was around.

"You know, I never knew you had it quite so bad for our dear Gen—"

Eirika slaps her hand across his mouth and glares at him. But it doesn't stop him and he continues to blather on.

"Forde, please do not tell me you've told everyone about this. . ."

"Well, no. Not _quite_ everyone."

**98. Puzzle  
**

Their relationship is a puzzle only to themselves.

**54. Tower  
**

He lets it slip, one day, that he thinks her a Princess in a tower.

She sharply replies, "Hardly."

"No," he says, "No, you're not."

Her hands are stained with blood, and though he often forgets, she is very much aware of the world around her.

She is not illusioned, either:

"You are, though." She blushes and finishes the sentiment, "Locked in a tower, that is."

**53. Keeping a Secret  
**

Seth is very able to keep his silence. He is unreadable at times, even to those who have fought beside him since he was a page.

But there is one secret he cannot keep, and he does not need Forde to scream it at the top of his lungs either; even somber Franz can see it.

He keeps his silence, never saying it, but every action betrays him:

His eyes that follow her every movement, his mouth that can't help but ask how she is doing when he is away. . .

He is no good at keeping this secret.

**45. Illusion  
**

It is an illusion that she cares for him anymore than any other soldier.

He wonders how she can always meet him when he returns from fighting; she must have other things to do.

_Didn't you know? She twists her way out of anything if she hears you're coming back._

It is an illusion that she waits for him by the gates all day.

_How else is she always there? Do you think she knows the exact hour of your return?_

And certainly, she would not reject her suitors' proposals for him.

. . .right?

**92. All That I Have  
**

"I would give all that I have, save my country, if it would bring me happiness. Would you?"

"You are brave, Your Majesty, but I do not think I have such courage."

**4. Dark  
**

The hallway is narrow and dark and she stands in his path.

"Who are you? Answer me, you owe this to me at least."

The question is unsettling, and he knows what she asks of him.

"Eirika. . . I. . ."

"Think on it."

She moves out of his way and presses herself to the wall. As he passes she closes her eyes; the darkness presses against him and all he sees in the darkness is her pale face, illuminated by the candle she holds.

**15. Silence  
**

In the shadowed hallways at night, she imagines him passing by. His scent lingering long after he is gone, and her name resting in the silence of the air.

**75. Mirror  
**

Was Carlisle a mirror of himself?

**2. Love  
**

"They say love is enough to keep two people together. Do you believe that?"

"I would, but I have seen much. I am not as young as I once was; I have lost much."

"Still, don't you want to?"

". . .Yes."

**46. Family**

When Eirika was very young, she often begged Mamma for stories of her and Papa before they were King and Queen.

"Oh, your Papa and I," she would begin, "are very lucky. We love each other, even after all this time; not everyone is so blessed. Mmm, Fado and I," she paused, smiling, "we are happy; I hope you and Ephraim are just as fortunate."

If Tana was with them, she would glance at Ephraim; Mamma would finger her wedding band; and Eirika didn't have anyone to dream about, but sometimes. .

**11. Memory  
**

It has been many years since her mother died, and now she does not remember her; she remembers the conversations she and Ephraim had about her, but the scent of perfume, the feeling of warm hands; they are gone and replaced:

_faint scent of soap carried by the wind when she is near Seth, feeling Ephraim's hand on her head_

She is afraid she will forget Seth.

She does not want to forget the dark nights they sat side by side, falling asleep on his shoulder as he kept watch; they are what make her who she is.

**79. Starvation  
**

She is starving for his attention.

Any hint, any sign that he acknowledges her. Anything, and she can make it through the droughts when he is gone from her.

She feels like a child, but she cannot help this need.

**84. Out Cold  
**

"Seth? Seth?"

She raps on the door again, waiting for his response. It is noon, and Franz had asked her to check up on the General.

With no response, she whispers an "excuse me" and opens the door quietly.

There is a litter of papers on the ground, and a very much asleep Seth.

She would lift him to his bed if she could, but she has not the strength. She knows if she tries to, he will wake up, and she does not want that. Instead, she places a blanket on his shoulders and leaves him be.

**7. Heaven  
**

She thinks heaven must be an endless horizon of rolling green hills. Somewhere she can look at the world and realize _forever_.

She thinks it must be somewhere where she can visit everyone else's bits of heaven--visit her parents and Lyon, and wait for the others she loves to come for her to greet them.

But she is not dead and she must settle on a more earthly form. She will be content if she can serve her country and have her love requited.

**12. Insanity  
**

He wonders if this courtship is some form of insanity, some game of elaborate hide-and-go-seek.

**31. Flowers  
**

"Your Majesty," he says. She sets the vase of flowers down and looks at him.

"Yes, I am."

She does not question the name he gives her now—she is old for her age, and knows what she is; she no longer needs him to remind her.

But something cries in her heart, making her heavy—none of these titles are her, for she is Eirika, and Eirika alone, even if he has forgotten.

She looks at the flowers and notes they are forget-me-nots.

**52. Deep in Thought**

He has named her: once (Miss Eirika), twice (Milady), thrice (Your Majesty). Each time he does so she accepts because she can do no less for him. But she wonders, if the next time he names her, it will be as Eirika—that can be the only name has not called her. . .

"Your Majesty? Is something wrong—would you care to tell me?"

She looks at Seth and shakes her head.

"No. It's nothing."

**81. Pen and Paper  
**

_I want to tell you_

_But I cannot_

_And although I know my silence_

_Wounds you like a wyvern's bite_

At this point, Seth decides things like poetry are best left to those like Forde, and crumples the paper, throwing it against a window.

**20. Fortitude  
**

"General," Kyle begins, "I've heard the most peculiar rumor that you've taken to writing poetry comparing certain ladies to wyverns. . .?"

". . . wherever," Seth replies faintly, "did you hear that?"

"Queen Eirika, are you alright? You're making the strangest of sounds. . ."

"Ah, nevermind me, Kyle, I'm going to take a quick breath of air. . ."

It takes an unprecedented amount of fortitude for Eirika to make it out of the room without laughing. The moment she exits the door, both Kyle and Seth can hear her roar of outrageous laughter.

**19. Gray  
**

"Seth, I think I see a gray hair or two."

"Sire?"

"You know, if you relaxed a bit, it might delay anymore from appearing. Maybe you should leave some of the paperwork to Kyle and concentrate a bit more on. . . other things?"

Years later, looking back, Seth wonders if Fado was even wiser than he seemed.

**21. Vacation  
**

"Seth," Ephraim asks, "you have not taken a leave of absence for a good many years. Would you like one? It may do you some good; give you time to sort things out."

The look he gives him, suggests he is referring to his sister.

Perhaps Ephraim is right. Maybe not seeing Eirika for some time might help him sort out his feelings, but the thought of not even seeing her for some weeks did not appeal to him; it would only be a few days before he wrote a letter to Kyle asking how Eirika was.

And so, he politely declined.

_I'd miss her._

**58. Kick in the Head  
**

"Ephraim, you called?"

"Ah, yes, Seth. I have a question for you. . . Do you have any idea when I might become an uncle?"

**77. Test**

"Say, Seth. Did you know that the royalty of Renais are allowed a. . . how to phrase this. . .? A small testing period for marriage?"

"No," Seth replies flatly. Why does Ephraim keep calling him in for such conversations?

"Really? I was hoping Eirika might exercise it with. . ."

Seth can take no more and excuses himself.**  
**

**91. Drowning**

Seth feels like he's drowning beneath the paperwork accumulated on his desk.

He's sorely tempted to throw them and hear a satisfying _thunk,_ but the prospect of having to pick them up and reorder them stop him.

He hears his door open and snaps, "I'm busy."

"I see that," Eirika says. "And I think you need some help."

Seth apologizes and after some exchange, he agrees to let her help him.

The sound of their quills scratching, punctuated by the occasional question of hers; they spend all afternoon and much of the evening so.

They don't hear the door close.

**63. Do Not Disturb  
**

They find it strange that no one has disturbed them while they were immersed in Seth's paperwork. Usually, there is always someone popping in here or there, for either of them.

When they finish, Seth opens the door for her and lets her go first. They exit, and as Seth turns to close the door he sees a wooden sign hanging from the doorknob reading:

"Do Not Disturb"

Seth blinks, and then Eirika goes to see what he's gawking at.

"Well," she states, "I guess that explains why no one bothered us."

Seth blushes, "Er, well. . . I just hope no one thought. . ."

**72. Mischief Managed  
**

After they take off the "Do Not Disturb" sign, they decide to go take supper in the kitchens.

As they steal in for a slice of bread, they hear Forde.

"I've outdone myself this time, Franz! Although I wonder if any of them got some considering all I heard were papers rustling. Maybe it's some new kinky—" he stops noticing Franz hiding a smile. "What?"

Franz smirks, "General, Queen, how are you doing?"

Forde turns around smiling uneasily at the gazes leveled at him. "Er, well, I guess I better take my leave."

**42. Standing Still  
**

"When I stand still," she said, "sometimes, I can hear your heartbeat."

Years later, when he sees her quiet and unmoving, he wonders what she hears. Wonders what he does not hear—his silence is filled with all the things he's left unsaid and undone.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

She wonders if he can hear all that she does not say with words.

**55. Waiting  
**

He's just returned from a lone reconnaissance mission, following the stable-lights for a good few miles. He sees a figure waiting within the darkness by the stables.

"Eirika! What are you doing out here?"

"Never mind."

She sets down the bundle and walks to the castle.

He examines the bundle: blanket, some food, and a change of clothes. There's a small candle set carefully away from the stables.

He realizes, then, the lights to the stable are out, and it was her candle he had followed home—that the candle is a mere stub, worn away from hours of waiting.

**47. Creation  
**

There is something between them that even the starlight and moonbeams

(the silver lance covered with blood, the pale skin and laughter)

cannot touch.

**37. Eyes  
**

No matter how hard she schools her expression, she cannot hide her eyes.

Ever expressive, clear and deep, she can never hide: not from him or anyone who knows her. So when she smiles and says she's hale, glances are traded and it hurts that she lies to make them feel better.

"_I'm fine. This is nothing to do with you or I. Not really."_

Liar.

But he knows what causes her pain, and knows that his eyes do not hide the guilt he feels.

**70. 67  
**

"Sixty-seven percent."

She looks up from the stack of papers. "What?"

"Sixty-seven percent casualties. That's the number of Renais rebels who died during Grado's occupation."

"From when we could do nothing," she echoes.

Seth does not correct her. "Perhaps," he ventures, "you should do something in their memory."

"Yes. We must. For all the sacrifices we have made."

**64. Multitasking  
**

He believes he cannot hold true to both honor and love.

She believes that she can.

**49. Stripes  
**

Later (much too late, he thinks), he learns she, too, bears scars.

He sees them when he is paying his regular visit to the healer; he does not realize someone is already there when he opens the door.

He walks into the warm sunlit room, and he notices that there is a woman pulling her undershirt down—he catches sight of the long red striping across her sides, and he looks away.

"Sorry."

As the woman walks away, he sees a flash of familiar hair.

_. . .Eirika?_

**51. Sport  
**

He asks because it is eating away at him.

"The scars—"

She quietly interrupts him, "You know, Seth. The war. Where else would I have been injured so?"

"But I—"

"You can't always be there to protect me. Especially from my own mistakes."

He looks at her quizzically and she continues:

"You remember when I fought with Moonstone--I wanted vengeance," her gaze searches for Seth's now-old wound. "He thought it fitting I have the matching wound to yours." Her eyes glaze, "I played with a him too long; you know how he loves his sport."

**83. Heal  
**

It is a strange reversal of roles:

He sees her flinching, and her fingers tracing the scars beneath her blouse.

She notices his gaze: "Sometimes I feel as if this wound will never heal. Perhaps it won't."

Her bitter words bite into him, because he recognizes them as his own.

**40. Rated  
**

"Love's over-rated," Tana says. "It's not as great as they make it out to be."

"No," Eirika replies. "It is. . ."

Tana frowns, but decides to laugh, "But if you ask me, the chase is half the fun!"

"I'm sure you'd know, you've only been chasing after Ephraim for how many years now?"

"One too many. But don't you worry, Eirika, I'm sure you'll land the lucky guy! C'mon, he'd have to be a real dolt to give you up. And if he does. . ." Tana mock-glares, "he'll have some serious answering to do. To me _and_ Ephraim!"

They laugh.

**39. Dreams **

_Lyon's empty stare. clear with his blood dripping down her rapier. his voice whispering thanks. even she--_

She awakens from these dreams trembling, tumbling from bed, the sheets tangled with her feet.

With hollow eyes, and empty mind, she tiptoes through the corridors until Seth finds her as he always does.

He's used to this, it doesn't bother him; he's the only one whose face and voice erase the nightmares. For a few hours he can hold her, their bodies warm until he tucks her in.

She wakes with only the dim memory of the nightmare and of something wonderful.

**76. Broken Pieces  
**

Encased in armor, he looks strong, seems strong. So he must be. Right?

But it is apparent to those close by when the armor is taken off—those who see him in the dark when he is himself—how weary and fragile he is:

So very fractured on the inside.

**66. Traps  
**

There are many traps, ones that are easy to forget. It's rather apparent he's fallen prey to quite a few.

**88. Pain**

"I'm sorry," he tells her. It is unexpected, and unrelated to their conversation but he apologizes. "I'm sorry, I'm so maladroit and that I. . ."

She looks up at him in surprise and at first she does not know what he's talking about. But something clicks inside of her.

She smiles, and the dull ache in his side disappears for a moment.

"It's okay. I'm sorry as well."

His lips pull back into a true smile, and dull ache in her heart disappears for a moment

**99. Solitude**

Both of them have a passion for libraries and books.

Both love the feel of paper, the scent of ink, the comfort of curling up in a chair and forgetting the world. They find the solitude a comfort, a reprieve from all the voices and faces.

They are often found together reading side by side, and it is an unspoken rule no one bothers them.

**100. Relaxation**

When he arrives in the small library, the usual chairs are missing and the only available seat is the love-seat which is already occupied by Eirika.

She doesn't look up from her book, but she scoots over and gestures towards seat beside her.

He sighs, he never could resist invitations very well.

Even if he is reluctant to sit beside her, he finds there is nothing so soothing as these moments.

**29. Happiness  
**

In the library, the hours pass, and when he falls asleep on her shoulder, she closes her book. She is just as tired as he, and lays her head against his.

His hair smells of soap and dust; she falls asleep, and they are content.

**67. Playing the Melody**

She's surprised that when he holds her, there is still a distinct separateness between them. She had thought that there would be some magic; that something would harmonize.

She'd thought it'd mean losing herself to create something better, but maybe that's not it.

Perhaps it is more accurate to say that instead of the same melody on different steps, there are two separate melodies, and they fit together.

**28. Sorrow  
**

_How do you bear this pain?_

"I know what the world is. I know I can't change what it. But, still, I feel like I should, and that feeling never really fades."

". . . there is nothing in this world that is. . . there is nothing without pain: everything is slightly bitter: my sorrow and happiness—they're intwined. That's why. Because I know and accept it."

**93. Give Up  
**

There is a fine line between foolishness and persistence, and she is walking it.

She has waited so very, very long for Seth, and she cannot do so anymore. She cannot continue to hide her affection for him, and she does not want to force him.

She cannot be Tana and wait forever and a day no matter how much she wants to.

She cannot be L'Arachel and mindlessly pursue him.

She is Eirika, and it is time to give up.

**73. I Can't**

"I can't do this anymore, Seth. You say there can be nothing between us, but your kindness to me. . . I cannot bear it any longer. This has to end, either there is something between us, or this isn't. Tell me, Seth, is there anything here, or I am I lying to myself?"

He looks to reply, but she is afraid and flees.**  
**

**3. Light  
**

She asks him once more, "Who are you?"

It is the last time she will ask him; she will not press any further; she will give up.

She stands before the large window with the light streaming in dusty beams. She waits for his answer.

"I am Seth," he says simply. "I am yours for however long you want me."

She steps towards him, and he steps into the circle of light. Their hands meet and intertwine.

She reaches up, he reaches down; there is light in their eyes.

There is light, and it is warm as they kiss.

----------

Inspiration:

89. Through the Fire  
Sweet Home Alabama- movie  
Tarnish by **wolfraven80** (I realize my phrasing sounds similar to its end)

38. Abandoned  
No Frontiers Heaven Knows by **Annabelle G**, Rurouni Kenshin fanfic

8. Innocence  
Atonement- movie

40. Rated  
Millennium Actress- anime movie

44. Two Roads  
The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost

Begun 12 Dec 2007, 11:05 PM  
Completed 14 March 2008, 1:34 AM

Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Review replies for chapter 27 will be in the next chapter, Selfish.

Have a wonderful weekend!


	29. Selfish

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Knight.of.Paramore  
**Ch 28: Wonderful to see you review again! C: Indeed, it was a _lot _of writing, and extremely difficult to keep short (there were very few prompts that were under the 100 word limit). Ah, so you saw that some of the drabbles could've branched off too? Yes, a lot of them were meant to be much longer, but I edited _a lot_ out of some of them. Stupidly, I didn't save the extended versions. T.T; I'm actually surprised you didn't point out my OOC in this chapter, lol.

"you keep producing more"  
Thanks! I blame it on my muse and/or the plot bunnies that like to maul me. Lol. Sadly the muse in general seems to have left me for the time with more incomplete chapters than complete ones.

As for drunk!Seth. . . (hides behind a tall person) As much as I'd love for him to kiss Eirika senseless while drunk, my muse made him angsty instead. Shucks. But the next chapter mentions him drunk! Oh wait, that chapter's angsty too. . . Thanks for the review!

**Sukiyakii  
**Ch 28: Ah, thank you so much! I feel so honored. vv And you skipped dinner? Wow, I feel awed. Many thanks for your reviews, they make me smile C:

**Silvara  
**Ch 27: I understand what you're saying. When you mean the end needs a beginning, do you mean I need to link the theme of "nothing" to the beginning to make it more effective?

Ch 28: Thank you so much for taking the time to list the prompts you like! It's helpful to me, and I just like to know what readers like. Glad you liked my attempts at humor with Ephraim. C: Even mentioning the continued drabbles! (Beams) Regarding 54, it was a reference to how in fairy tales princesses are often locked in towers, or the figure of speech with "ivory towers."

**Maxmagnus20019  
**Ch 27: Yeah, I agree. A name can mean a lot when said the right way.

Ch 28: Thanks! I appreciate your regular reviews!

**Saffiremoon21  
**Ch 27: Drunk!Seth seems to be angsty!Seth. :C I was hoping he'd be all bold and suave, but no. He's angsty. Shucks.

Ch 28: zomg, you actually made it through the entire thing? Lol. Thanks for the congratulations, and I wouldn't remember what prompts I liked either (lol, half the time I can't remember what I wrote).

**Miss Selah  
**Ch 28: Oooh, banner? 8D And yes, people did do your challenge. 'twas fun. C:

**Piratelore  
**Ch 28: "really really liked"? Tee-hee! That makes me happy! C: I'm glad you liked how the prompts linked together!

**Sukiyakii  
**Ch 27: Sorry it was confusing! I'll try harder next time! Hmm, trust. I hadn't thought of it that way. . . Thanks!

**Black Wings Blessing**: thanks for the fave!

4/14/08 The review section is longer than the drabble. I feel really bad.

--

He is drunk; she can tell by the firm grip he has on the bottle with a soaked off label.

She stands in the doorway to his room; she really has no business being here, but when she hears Seth has been holed up in his room for most of the morning, she makes sure she has time to see him.

And this is what she finds: him drunk, his face towards the window, away from her.

She wants to go and hold him because right now, she is filled with the terrible feeling of loneliness.

_his_

Something about the way he sits with one leg propped against his desk, chair leaned back precariously, his hair in utter disarray, and his shirt crumpled because he slept in it; something about it tells her _loneliness_.

But. . . she wants to flee. Turn her back and continue her day without thinking about Seth; leave him to stew in his own misery and come back when he's feeling better. . . .But she knows this is _selfishness_ and she does not need anymore of it, she has done too many things just for herself and not for others.

_for him. . ._

Her fingers skim the frame of his doorway and she goes to him.

--

Preview of Chapter 29 Another Woman  
She shouldn't be hurt that he took someone (_not her_) to his bed in a night of drunkenness.


	30. Another Woman

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Kittykatloren**: Thanks for the story alert, and fave! :DDD No problem about AUs, haha, in retrospect, I'm rather embarrassed by them. And Seth IC? Yay! It's rather ironic though, I have the hardest time with him. With Eirika though, I wonder if I impose too much of myself on her. Thanks for pointing her OOC out for me! And many thanks for your wonderful words of praise! (blushes) I'm ridiculously happy now!

**Saffiremoon21**: That's a good question. (ponders it) I really have no idea why. X)

**The Power World Author's Guild**  
Ch 10: Thank you! I suppose the image is inspired by a LarsaPenelo fanart I saw on the pairing's LJ comm. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Maxmagnus20019**: Many thanks as always for your kind words!

**Silvara**: I'm still not quite sure what you mean. I kinda get it. But I'll ask you later, because I'm kind of spaced out right now and figured it'd be better to just post this chapter before puzzling stuff out with you (which is always fun!). C:

**Ayumi –Night Beauty-**: Thanks for the story alert!

**ylc: **Thanks for the story alert as well, and sorry it took so long for me to thank you!

7/21/08: This chapter has been sitting awhile, mostly because of my laziness. It's finally up, and y'all can thank **kittykatloren**for getting me off my lazy butt to finally post this chapter. C: Also, apologies to anyone who I forgot to thank for story alerting/faving/reviewing; it's been awhile and I've lost track.

Inspired by **Ms Western Ink**'s In Penance

Another Woman. FE8:SS. SethEirika. Post-game. Angst. In which Eirika does not deal with Seth sleeping with another woman.

------------

She shouldn't be surprised. Not really. She knows that men have their wants and needs and that sometimes (she spits the word out bitterly) sex is part of them. Really, this shouldn't surprise her. She's known since the war that Seth was a man, not a mere figure to worship or admire.

She shouldn't be hurt that he took someone (_not her_) to his bed in a night of drunkenness.

Still, she thought they had something together. His gentle smiles towards her, his warm laugh and his willingness to spar with her; hadn't they meant something? He wasn't one to lead women on, that was against his nature. Maybe he thought he hadn't been encouraging her at all, that all this nonsense about love and attraction had been dealt with during the war and all that remained was a platonic relationship.

Right.

She wants to lock herself in her room and refuse to eat or drink. To stay locked away until he pledges his undying loyalty (_love_) to her and her alone. But she knows she is beyond such childish tantrums. If Seth wants someone other than her, than she can live with that. She can try to abandon (_lock away_) everything she feels for him and move on (_liar_).

If she allows herself one child's indulgence, it is this: that her love for Seth is genuine, and that it is in her nature to love totally and completely, all-consuming. It is Ephraim's nature, it is her nature; violent, needing, wanting love.

But she can get over this. Really, she can. She can meet his eyes, and continue to spar with him, pretend everything's all right until it really is.

She can carry this weight and cry into her brother's shoulder later.

Right now. . .

Right now. . .

She has to tie herself together and deal with this later.

-------

Chapter 31: Mistake  
It'd been a mistake to marry a woman he did not love. NatashaSethEirika. NatashaJoshua. Modern Day AU.


	31. Mistake

**Saffiremoon21**: Yes, but the fic that inspired it (In Penance) was even sadder. :'(

**Xirysa**: Kyaaa~! Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy FE8! Also, thanks for the story alert!

**Ayumi –Night Beauty-**: v v Thank you!

**Kittykatloren**: Good to know I got Eirika right this time! Thanks for the review!

**Sukiyakii**: Thanks for the fav story!

**Kaira Sakamoto**: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to thank you!!! Thank you for the favorite author!!!

**Silvara**: I believe you previously mentioned not wanting Seth to marry Natasha for some reason I can't remember at the moment. . . . well, I made him do it anyway. Sorry!

8/27/08 To clear my conscience, I'd like to state that the last chapter was a bit of a cop out. I couldn't figure out how to end it, so I just tacked on that last line. Glad none of you guys harped on me for it. C:

This chapter, to me, is incomplete. But, I don't know what else I can add to it. I'm not quite sure what to make of this; the first line came to me, and then I had to finish. Writing about adults and adult problems is not what I'm good at. I give my apologies. Oh, and I am aware of the tense change. I think it was done on purpose (think, because this was typed up last September).

Mistake. NatashaSethEirika. NatashaJoshua. It'd been a mistake to marry a woman he did not love. Modern Day AU.

- - -

The years had been cruel to him. No, he had brought this upon himself. It was he who had asked Natasha to marry him, even when he didn't truly love her. At the time, he had thought it the right thing to do; he believed he could really love Natasha, and forget _her._ But he can't:

Her hair, swinging as she turned to look at him. How her lips would pull into a gentle smile as she saw him. Her hands clasping his as she whispered a prayer for his family who had long been dead. Her blush as their friends thought they were a couple. Her eyes; the first time he realized what people meant when they said "eyes you could fall into." The tears she tried to hide as he told her he was marrying Natasha.

All the memories bled together into one long chain, and to erase one link would be to destroy them all, and he just couldn't do it.

He had thought marrying Natasha was a good thing to do. She needed someone to look after her after she had her heart broken by that rogue Joshua, and he needed someone to help him forget about _her._ They both needed each other to forget. But their marriage wasn't the answer; it was a mistake, they were both young and in pain, and did it out of impulse.

Now, they were older, and they both knew it was time to get out of this lie of a marriage.

"Natasha, I think, we should divorce."

She looked up at him from the medical charts she had brought home; she had become a doctor not long after their marriage. She set her pen down and spoke quite evenly, "Yes, I think we should."

There was something different about her, a glow that he hadn't seen since she had been dating. . . "Joshua."

"Yes, Seth. He and I have reconciled."

He didn't waste words saying that the other red-head could be lying, that he could be using her; he trusted Natasha, they were both adults, and she didn't need him to look after her anymore.

"Ah, I see. . . .Has he. . . changed?"

"Yes, his mother passed away and the company passed down to him, I think it's changed him."

"Responsibility tends to do that," he said softly.

"Yes," she agreed, "you of all people, would know that."

She picked up her pen, and filled out the rest of the forms. "Here," she said, handing the papers to him, "all you need to do is sign."

He took the papers from her and glanced at them, instead of the medical charts he had expected, he held the divorce papers.

He reached over her for the pen and signed. "I guess, we've been thinking the same thing, eh?"

"We always could relate to each other well, Seth."

x x x

Less than a year later, the divorce was finalized and their assets split evenly. They sold most of their belongings; she was moving in with Joshua, and he wanted to start over.

Seth had briefly met Joshua, and they had shook hands. "Take care of her," he said.

Joshua looked surprised at his admission, "Thanks, mate. You don't know how much your blessings mean."

"Believe me, they mean very little."

x x x

A year later, and Seth receives an invitation to Natasha and Joshua's wedding. He politely declines, but sends a card.

He's surprised when the thank you card comes, and there's a note scrawled in Joshua's scratch:

(593) 488-3948 She still asks about you.

x x x

He calls the number wondering who it could be. It has to be someone important, because Joshua isn't the type of person to meddle in other people's affairs.

He sits and holds the phone to his ear and counts the number of dials.

Brrring. Brring. Brring.

"Hello?" the voice says.

He recognizes that voice right away, the years have done nothing to it. Stunned, he hangs up.

x x x

Hearing her voice makes him nostalgic, and he walks into the café he used to frequent with her. As he walks in, he smells the bitter coffee, and the pastries being taken out of the oven. He sees that all the seats are taken except one by the window, where a young woman sits with an empty chair across from her.

He walks towards her, and taps her on the shoulder. "Miss, do you mind if I sit," his voice breaks, "Eirika."

She turns her face towards him, her hair shorter than he remembers. She does not seem surprised at all. "It's been a while, Seth," she smiles sadly.

x x x

They have a long conversation. They straighten out a lot of things. Talk about things they should have, but didn't.

He says, "I thought I'd only drag you down in your career. I mean, Eirika, I came from the slums, and you were—almost royalty."

She says, "I always wished I had the freedom that you had, the freedom to live my life the way I wanted to. I did, after you left. I broke away from the family for a few years and lived my life. You know what guided me when I was living on my own? 'What would Seth do?' I kept asking myself."

He says, "My marriage to Natasha was a mistake."

"Ah. You know, I tried dating after you had left. I almost got married, too. He's a good man, lives in the mountains and a quaint little village. He's a scholar, quite the find. I almost said yes, but then I realized I only wanted to because I wanted to be petty. I said no."

"You always were the stronger one."

"Was I?"

x x x

She asks if she can walk him home. His expression must be apparent, because she laughs. God, how he missed her.

He agrees, and they walk side by side.

And when he's fumbling for his keys, she grabs him from behind and buries her face in his back.

"I missed you."

The keys stumble from his fingers. He looks up at the flickering streetlamps.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

--

Chapter 32- Waiting Window:  
Sequel to chapter 3, Brilliant Light. The reconnaissance mission was supposed to be brief, but the unexpected coming of winter bled the month into a year. Eirika is coming home, and wonders if there is anyone waiting for her.


	32. sequel Waiting Window

**Saffiremoon21**: Ah, whoops! Sorry I wasn't clear about it being AU. And errr, something happy. . . .errrrr. Most sadly, my muse seems to fail me when it comes to anything happy. But! Next chapter is most certainly OOC and crack. And therefore not depressing. XD

**Kittykatloren**: I'm glad you enjoyed this Modern AU! And yay! You liked the ending of each drabble too! Whew! Relief!

**Xiyrsa**: Many thanks for replying to my PM. Totally understand about not wanting to rewrite long reviews; it's happened to me a good many times. Glad you liked the line about memories; it was inspired by Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. I believe Namine says something of that nature when Sora reaches the end of the game and has to choose what set of memories to keep. Also glad (gee, I need find a better adjective) the time breaks worked for you! And yes, some of the drabbles are very short. But, I didn't know what else I could possibly say.

A/N 9/7/08 Perhaps this came from wanting to write something like ch 8 of Realization by **saffiremoon21**, I'm not too sure. The original version of this chapter can be found on my DA, the link is in my profile; it's quite different. Also, although this is a sequel, I think it can stand alone as well. The original draft wasn't a sequel, and I think the core themes have carried over. So it's not really necessary to read Chapter 3 Brilliant Light first.

Inspiration:  
The Watching Window by **Ms Western Ink**.  
**wolfraven80**'sreview for chapter 3 which made this a sequel, and gave it the ending it needed  
and **saffiremoon21**'s Realization, chapter 8

Waiting Window. Sequel to Brilliant Light. One-shot. Is he waiting for her like she used to wait for him?

**Edited 11/4/08. Thanks wolfraven80.**

--------

When I was young, there was a section of the castle I would always avoid.

The waiting room--the waiting _window_--had always filled me with a heaviness in my bones that I could not understand as a child.

The first time I wandered there, I'd been playing hide-and-go-seek with Ephraim. I remember that I stumbled from the loud kitchens and down a few halls, into a part of the castle I'd not seen before.

The first thing that struck me--even now it still strikes me--was that it was quiet. Even in the quietest parts of the castle, you can vaguely hear the swish of servants in their passageways, or someone's far-off murmurings. But there was none of that here.

It was utterly silent.

I continued down the halls and reached a room. There were only three walls, for the fourth was an enormous window overlooking the entrance to the castle. I dimly remembered that you could see this window when coming in from outside, but you only saw a sliver of it; the window was placed much too high for me to really see at my height.

I did not see the woman at first, for she was terribly small against the enormity of the window.

Even now, I clearly remember what she looked like. Her hands pressed against the cold window panes, her russet colored dress that covered her arms, the way the corset pushed her small chest up and together, the frayed bottoms of skirts, her hair arranged in an efficient bun that must have been done hastily.

But what I remember most of all is her face.

At first, all I could see was her face, half in shadow: a dainty nose, narrow lips, a stubborn jaw, the lines at the corner of her eyes, the arch of her eyebrows, the briefest snippets of hair falling across her forehead.

She must have heard me, for her hands slid across the window as she turned to face me.

She did not try to hide her expression: terrible, devastated. She looked at me steadily, evenly, unashamed of her sorrow. Her eyes were hollow, longing, wistful. I did not understand it at the time, but since this memory is so vivid, I know now what it was.

It suddenly struck me that the lines around her eyes were from looking out the window.

How long had she been waiting?

She stood there, one hand still against the window. I looked at her with frightened eyes, even if I did not understand what the feelings were, her sorrow flooded me: the endless days of waiting, going through with life knowing nothing would quite be the same; it was a terrible weight that left me unable to move.

She floated towards me; I could not see her shoes peeking out of her skirts, but I could see the bounce of her hair and dress. She lifted her skirts and knelt before me, never taking her eyes from mine.

Her hands released her skirts, they pooled around us; I felt like I was drowning. Her pale hands reached up, and gently cupped my cheeks. She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes ever so slowly while mine stayed open, watching, taking in the way the light fell across her face; the shadows that slanted beneath her eyes.

She kissed me upon my forehead and stood once more. My feet could move again, and I fell back one step, and then another. I ran.

I ran from her and the deep feeling in my bones that resonated with hers.

I suppose she kept staring through the window and at the grey fog long after I was gone, her hands numb with cold, and her mind dimly remembering me.

That encounter was enough, for I never returned--not for many, many years.

I no longer remember which of the women told me the words, but they have stayed with me: "We wait and wait, it matters not who we are, we are all bound together by this."

I learned its name later--_the waiting window_, for that was where the women went to wait for their soldiers to return.

When I was finally able to return, I stayed with them. Even if I waited for no one, the weight in my bones would bring me there. We waited there, together. In all my time with those nameless women, I never once saw a man waiting, even though I knew there were women enlisted.

I wonder now, if anyone waits for me. I have been gone for a year now. A long, long year. When I decided to take Seth's place in the mountain patrols, I did not expect it to be this long. A short circuit: three months, no longer.

But as always, there were things we could not foresee. Winter snow came early, and the pass we had come through became blocked with snow when we were done with our circuit. We could not encamp there all winter; our only choice was to wind our way around the entire mountain range to return to the capital.

The men were certainly shocked when they realized who I was. They tried to get me to return, but they could not spare a horse for me to return on, and they could not let me walk back, for we were already near the border and had encountered revenants.

It has been a year, and the hair I had cut as short as Ephraim's grows past my ears. Whatever will everyone think when they see my long hair gone?

What will Seth say?

No, the question to be asking is what punishment I will receive. It was foolish for me, a Queen, to have taken off like that. . .

Does Ephraim worry about me? Does Seth?

The only time I truly waited at the window was when Ephraim first went campaigning. When he returned, I did not see him do so. He had returned through a side entrance, and when I asked him why, he told me it was easier to come that way; it was quieter, and he did not want the attention he would receive if he came through the front gate.

Thereafter, I'd wait for him to come through that gate. It was then I realized Seth came home the same way. I always had clean boots and hot tea for Ephraim when he would return, but I saw Seth returning so often as well, that I eventually had a pair of boots his size tucked away as well. Over time, I came to wait for Seth as much as I did Ephraim.

After the war, though, it seemed strange to still wait for Seth. He had rejected me once already. . . When he'd return, I would not stay to greet him; the only signs I had waited were the boots and the almost-hot tea (I know he does not like it scalding) in his room.

Do either of them wait for me?

No. . . No. . .

We are near the castle now.

"Eirika," they say, for there has been no need for formalities like "Your Highness," "Aren't you coming with us? Certainly, there is someone waiting for you there, and if not, there're always the celebrations!"

But I say no, and tell them I will see them later. They go off towards the main gates, and I go down the side paths that wind through the garden and to the silent entrance. It feels strange to walk alone; I have not been alone since last year. Even when bathing, there had been no time for modesty, and I bathed with the men. I've certainly overcome all my qualms about nudity. I wonder what Seth would've thought had he been with us?

Thinking of things like this distract me from thoughts of coming home with no one to welcome me. I know Ephraim is busy taking care of the country without me, Tana is a kingdom away, and those like Forde and Kyle will be meeting those at the front gate.

I feel. . .forgotten.

Like I've. . .fallen through the cracks in everyone's lives.

It would be wonderful to have Seth waiting for me. He must be here, he has this season off. When I am with him, I know he remembers me.

My bag is light, much lighter than when I set out. The only things left in there are some hard-tack and half-empty vulneries.

The fields are green from the winter rains. . . Winter, it is winter. . . A year since I left. . . I open the latch gate, pushing my way through the thick grass, letting the grass skim my hands. I can see the wooden door to the castle.

No. . . Wait. . .

The door is open, who stands there?

I walk faster, because I cannot run--a Red Fang stole a chunk of my leg, and the healer could not mend it.

I think I. . . am. . . going to cry.

Seth stands in the doorway with a blanket draped over his arm and when I have somehow walked to him, he drapes it over my shoulders. He is smiling gently--I'd thought I'd lost that smile.

My vision starts to blur, and I can't stop it. I feel his arms around me; they tighten, and his head comes to rest atop mine.

"Welcome home," he says.

I cry.

"I'm back."

- - -

Last three lines taken from Kingdom Hearts II, which doesn't translate particularly well in English.

Also, is anyone willing to beta-read for this fic? C:

Chapter 33: Cat  
In which the authoress reveals the extent fandom has rotted her brain. A chapter in which Seth does not believe Eirika's cat-ears or hair color is natural. Modern Day AU. OOC.


	33. Cat

**Maxmagnus20019  
**Ch 30: Wow! I'm glad you were able to read all those things into the chapter; those aren't the adjectives I'd have used to describe Eirika, but now that I think about it, they are fitting. And lol, I too have faced an inbox full of fic to read. It's rather nice XD  
Ch 31: Yes, feelings don't change. I'm fond of playing around with that theme. C:  
Ch 32: Thank you! In what way was it unexpected?

**Silvara**: I'll ask my friend about the use of "tadaima." It's Eirika who says "I'm back," and she definitely has a position of power in the house. Well, it doesn't matter much; the intent was to have a homecoming. Like in Kingdom Hearts, you know when Sora says "I'm back" and Kairi replies "you're home"? I think (or I hope) that was what came across. C:

**Xirysa**: (nods) Kingdom Hearts is _amazing_. Eirika did cut her hair; it was briefly mentioned in the prequel (ch 2, Brilliant Light). I'm glad the bittersweetness came across as well.

**Wolfraven80**: You're reviews are always quite useful! And this one is no different. Thank you so much for pointing out my typos and inconsistencies, I'm going back to fix those. I'm happy the weight of the piece really showed through. C: "But I'll leave that to Seth." LOL!

**Saffiremoon21**: Thank you! C:

**Kittykatloren**: Many thanks!

A/N: 11/4/08 This is crack. What more can I say? Fandom has rotted my brain. XD Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Anyone interested?

Inspired by **royalbluekitsune**'s Light and Fantasy, chapter 8, Wonderland Reality.

Cat. AU. OOC. He doesn't believe her ears are real.

----

"What's with the ears? It isn't Halloween, right?"

The girl frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned forward, her blue – _blue!_ – hair sliding across the furry appendages.

"What is it with everyone here," she hissed (a cat-like feature he noted), "my ears are utterly natural!"

"I don't believe you."

"You don't see me asking if your hair is naturally that red! It's obviously dyed!"

He sighed, everyone thought his hair was. "It's not. It's 'utterly natural.' Comes from my mother's side; my cousin Joshua and my Aunt Ismaire have the same coloring I do. Besides, I'm not even bothering you about your hair."

"My hair! I'll have you know it's naturally this color as well! Our family is well known for producing this shade! See!" She grabbed his hand and raised it to her hair. "Have you ever felt hair that smooth that's been dyed?"

"Well, no," he replied. "But maybe you went to a real nice stylist."

"Why you - ! Fine, while you're at it then, check the ears." She pulled her hair away.

She was right. The ears were natural; higher than normal ears, but not quite on the top of her head either. He touched them, trying to see if her real ears were underneath; he pulled.

She let out another hiss. "What are you doing? That hurts!"

He hid a smile, quite sure that if she saw, she'd be upset (which would've been a grave understatement). So, he reached up and patted her head, scratching her scalp a bit.

He was quite surprised when the girl started purring.

"Okay," she said between purrs, "maybe you're not too bad."

As she butted her head against his hand, someone intruded on them. "Eirika what are you doing _now?_"

The boy had the same colored hair as the girl – _Eirika_ – but he wore a beanie, and Seth couldn't tell if he had the ears as well.

"Eirika," said the boy who looked rather similar to Eirika, "we need to leave now." He glanced at Seth, and Seth could see the unbridled amusement; embarrassed, Seth withdrew his hand. Eirika glared at the other boy, her ears twitching.

"Fine," she said. And then looking rather mischievous, she leaned in to Seth and he felt something wet against his cheek. "You had some dirt there."

. . . did she just _lick_ him?

"Well, as much as I liked talking with you, it seems I must go." She reached into her jacket pockets, and pressed something into his hand. "See you!"

Rubbing her head one last time against his neck, she turned and walked towards the boy. "Ephraim, you idiot, you have the worst timing ever!" She swatted him over the head.

"I have the timing of an older brother."

"You –"

But then he could hear no more.

He looked into his hand, seeing a string of small bells. He shook it a bit, and in the distance, he saw Eirika's figure turn around once more. She waved, and then turned the corner.

Seth stood there awhile, trying to figure out what had just happened.

------

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now I'm afraid I must tell you some bad news.

I have reached the end of my completed one-shots. The rest are all WIPs. Yes, all 29 of them are WIPs. Which means it may be a while before I update again. There are a few one-shots I may post even though they are but brief scenes of an overall story that has yet to be written. A brief synopsis of each is at my LJ (link is in my profile), and if any of you are interested, I'll post what I have written of that story.

I hope all of you will continue to watch Crossroad for when I do (finally) update. This isn't the end of my Fire Emblem ventures!

And of course, many thanks to all of you have who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted Crossroad! I'm sorry if I've forgotten to thank you; I'm afraid I've yet to create an efficient way of thanking you all individually (I often forget who I've thanked, and I don't want to spam you all repeatedly).

Until Chapter 34 then!


	34. Recessional

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Serene-fire: Thank you for your kind words. It's rather funny you found Seth's crying funny; I was going for angst, but… XD Thanks for the story alert as well!

Asam: Thank you, and sorry about that! I went back and fixed both chapters.

Jolanda:  
Ch 29: Indeed, Seth drinking was for the sole intent of creating angst. Sorry about all the bad-endings. It's just that writing sad stuff is a lot easier for me, than writing happier stuff. Did you mean it in a "sad ending" way or a genuine "it's a poorly-written ending" way?  
Ch 28: Forde is quite fun to write. C: And having the usually stoic Ephraim asking awkward questions was even funner. Thank you so much for talking about specific prompts, I find it really really helpful when you do that! The chapter is numbered because it was for Miss Selah's 100 Little Pieces challenge, where she issued 100 prompts to be written in a set time. They're out of order because I couldn't write them in chronological order.  
Ch 10: Thank you! It was quite fun writing that. I attribute the idea to a Larsa/Penelo fanart though, where Larsa proposes to Penelo.

Grabbel: Natasha doesn't bother me; I use her as my main healer because I never use Moulder. Thank you for your kind words.

Samssam: Thank you so much for your sincere words. I was afraid Seth was OOC in his outburst actually.

Kittykatloren: Awww, thank you! I'm posting my incomplete stuff in a new story/collection, _Rust and Stardust_, I have one chapter/story up so far. C:

Saffiremoon21: Fufufu, crackfic ftw… (has been reading much Bleach crackfic lately)

Silvara, chayaa-chan, and NewPaladin: Thanks for the +favorite story, +story alert, and +favorite story (respectively)!

Recessional. A departure in a grand, empty bus station. "I'll see you around." Modern Day AU.

-

The deed is done, and nothing can be done to erase it.

He sleeps against her shoulder; she can faintly feel his breath through her worn jacket. Her hand rests on his head, gently stroking his hair. She hums a lullaby that rests in time with the flickering fluorescent lights and the insects that fly towards them.

The rumbling of trains passing by, the water dripping from the ceiling, the snores of the sleeping ticket master. She listens to it all. The voices of her family—her father, her brother, an echo of her mother. She remembers why she is here, and that she must leave soon.

She breathes in deeply and lets it loose in the rattling of her bones. She untangles her hand from his hair, disengages his arms from her waist, his finger clutching her corduroy jacket.

_I'm sorry,_ she wants to whisper. The words are everything an apology should be, but they mean nothing at all. She knows that will do nothing to slake his pain or slay his ghosts of the past.

She wants to travel this path with him just a little bit further if she can. She knows so little of him, and so she cannot. He like his coffee with milk, no sugar, he mouths the words on the passing street signs. But for her to know anything else is not possible. He keeps his mind shuttered from her; there are shadows that follow him like hungry dogs starving for attention.

There is a woman, somewhere, whose letters he keeps under his old and dipped mattress. She suspects this memory is what pursues him. Unfinished business is written across his face whenever the forecaster tells the weather of his hometown.

She eases her shoulders out of her jacket, folding it in her lap.

He cannot go on like this, this she knows. He has no future without this past, and this past will not lie at peace for him even if she loves him this much.

The pressing air is cold as her body separates from his. She is careful to let his body fall softly as she exchanges her shoulder for her jacket atop the wooden planks of the bench.

Her voice is small in this grand, empty bus station. "I'll see you around."

She leaves, remembering the warmth of his body adjacent to hers. She feels as if she were a lover, escaping from a night together, shrugging her clothes on to slip away before he awakes. She would draw the dark curtains together to keep the light out, letting him sleep a little longer.

She leaves, singing her lullaby whose words fall like rain to his ears; his hands clutch the ticket to his hometown.

He dreams through the noise—her quiet footsteps, and quieter breaths—and when he wakes, it is to her scent and memory.

-

A/N: 24 Jan 09. I know it's been awhile, but finals are over for the moment, and I feel a pressing need to post this. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint. It was inspired by Vienna Teng's song, _Recessional._ If you look closely enough, I incorporated a few of the lyrics in the fic. This was supposed to be a morning-after story; over at WarmStrangers(dot)com Teng says _Recessional_ is a "reverse strip-tease song – putting the clothes back on." Oh, and Natasha is the woman; the rough version went more into that. I also have a new story collection up, _Rust and Stardust_, where I'm putting my incomplete one-shots; I hope you'll all check it out. C:


	35. Hands

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Saffiremoon21: I use Natasha in love triangle because I can't think of any other girl to pair Seth with. And uh, well, I fail at happy endings. D:

NewPaladin: Possibly a sequel. I have a vague idea (using Vienna Teng's Enough To Go By), but I'm not sure if that story will be that, or an independent story. Thanks for clarifying both your comment and identity. C:

Kittykatloren: You used all the adjectives I wanted to hear. Thanks. :D

Hands. Drabble. A brief scene at a funeral. Modern Day AU.

---

His hand lies innocuously next to her. She gazes at it, wanting to take it in her own, but she is afraid it would only be taken as another half-hearted condolence. _I know_, she wants to say, _I know how tiresome it becomes of having to say thank yous to everyone for coming, when all you want to do is be alone._ But she doesn't. Even those words, as whole-hearted as they are, would only be words.

_But you don't want to be alone, because then everything seems to come down on itself._ She looks up at his profile, watches his mouth say more words to the last guests as they leave the service.

_It doesn't matter though, I really do mean it._ She looks back down at his hand, and takes it in her own, her fingers loose around his. He keeps talking in his even voice, but his fingers clutch at hers tightly. She returns the gesture and smiles gently. Sometimes, these things mean more than any words could ever say.

---

To clarify, this is a scene between Seth and Eirika at the funeral of Seth's parents; Eirika has already lost both her parents.


	36. challenge fic A Bed of Marbles

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

With FF.n's new review system, I'll be giving it a try. Let me know if you didn't receive a review reply. Anon review replies will still be posted here.

This was originally for the story_lottery writing challenge over on LJ; there was a minimum word requirement of 1000 words, and my prompt was "marbles." Style is different than what I usually write for FE. I was definitely influenced by a fanfic author, I just can't remember who; although I am very tempted to say **La Editor **for her Naruto piece, _Flowers Grow_. Written to the songs _Time_ by Billy Porter and _Aerith's Theme_ (Orchestra) by Nobuo Uematsu.

Completed: 30 May 2009  
Last Edited: 30 July 2009  
Posted: 30 July 2009  
X-posted on my LJ

_A Bed of Marbles_. There is no more "Princess and the Pea" to Eirika, there's only "The Princess and the Bed of Marbles." Or, in which Seth reads fairy tales to Eirika. Modern Day AU.

- - -

"Once upon a time" are magical words to her. She loves to hear her mother repeat them over and over again, and when her mother is gone – but she is not sad when this happens, because her mother has "happily ever after" – she loves her father for saying those words. And when he too is lost – but she is not sad, because he has "happily ever after" with her mother – it is her brother who says the words. She loves him, but he's not particularly good at reading books about princesses; he likes his books about tractors and kung fu – _gung fu_, he corrects her – but he reads to her regardless.

Seth is good at reading stories, though. She totes around her storybook in the park and waits for him to find her. Hide and seek with Seth always becomes story time, so she always carries a book for him to read. She doesn't understand why Seth, who's old and tall, can read better than Ephraim; maybe it's a skill you need a boy's voice for and not a girl's fluty voice – _hey!_ Ephraim says, _I do _not _sound like you!_

Seth takes his time opening the books, his fingers tracing over the covers, searching out for any words that are raised. Then he carefully considers the artwork. But he never reads the backs of books that aren't first editions; she asks him why, and he says it's because he doesn't like reading what Kirkus Review has to say about books, he'd much rather read the book himself. She thinks he sounds wise, so she nods her head enthusiastically, and the bow in her hair comes loose. He sighs, and sets aside the book to retie it for her.

Then, he opens the book, listening for any creaks in the spine, and carefully considers the first few almost-empty pages. On the hardbacks, he doesn't read the flaps; he says it's better just to look at the pictures if you want to peek ahead. But he never looks at pictures ahead of where he's reading; he always goes in order. He turns the book towards her and reads upside down. (When she is older and they are in love, he'll tell her it's because he loved watching her face light up and not because it was the proper way to read to a young lady.)

He reads to her, and then she is gone into the world he creates with his voice. (When she grows older she'll still ask him read her stories, although now they're much longer and don't have pretty pictures. But she tries to pick out books with covers that have raised lettering and careful artwork.)

Today, she has a book whose words are missing. Although she already knows the tale, she is still heart-broken to know that someone had erased the words and cut them out. But Seth is magical and can fix anything. So instead of the princess sleeping on a bed of peas, she sleeps on a bed of marbles. She gasps in shock at the change, and Seth continues on. He turns the pages and she looks at his face. She always does when he turns the page; it's the only time to look at him. He tells her of how the evil enchantress came to her end by slipping on marbles, which had fallen out of the mattress after the brave knight – knight and not prince because Eirika insisted so after the picture prince had red hair – cut it open during his valiant rescue of the princess. After he says the right words to end the story and closes the book, he profusely apologizes for saying marbles instead of pea. But she says, _No, no, no, I like it this way, keep it this way_.

So after, there is no more "The Princess and the Pea" to Eirika, there's only "The Princess and the Bed of Marbles."

More and more Eirika begins to change the story. More and more princes become knights, and then the knights become Seth because one has red hair and all other princes-turned-knights after are named Seth because of it. Seth turns red whenever this happens, and when she asks why, he says it's because he's embarrassed and just a little flattered. She asks what flattered means, and he says it means happy. That makes her clap her hands. Her hands are never sticky when she brings books to Seth because books deserve respect and not candy cane red fingerprints.

It's all rather inevitable then, that sometime when they are older they fall in love. She loves stories with princesses and knights and they are as close as one could come to the classic pair. She grows up to become the heiress of her father's booming company alongside her brother, and Seth ends up in the police force. But when he's injured taking a bullet for her and he retires from the force because of it, Ephraim hires him instead. (This is when she begins to find herself searching for stories where princesses marry knights instead of princes.)

If he's sitting in an office chair looking like his normal self, she'll ask him to read whatever he's reading to her. And of course, he obliges. He often has books involving marbles, and she wonders if he does it on purpose. He always has books on marbles and princesses – somehow he's gotten a hold of her missing-word book – and books just on marbles for when she's tired and worn away, and she always smiles at this. (It also makes it easy for her to watch him intently and map his face out and ponder how different it would be to do so with her fingertips.)

When she marries him, she makes him a small book titled "The Princess and the Bed of Marbles" complete with the right words and crayoned pictures, and they laugh and keep it by the bedside. Every now and then, she'll reach over for it and ask him to read it to her. Of course, he always says yes.

(And he'll sigh and brush her hair back like they did when they were children, and she'll whisper "happily ever after" to him as she falls asleep.)

---

Pssst, anyone interested in Franz/Amelia fanfiction? Anyone? (I've also published a Will/Lyra and Ruka/Kain fic as well, if that interests you.)


	37. Undone

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Written: Aug 24 2008  
Posted: Sept 18 2009  
Last Edited: Sept 18 2009 Thank you **kittykatloren**

A/N: Many apologies for the delay. The muse is simply not with me, and I've started college. Also, I am considering leaving this Seth/Eirika one-shot collection and beginning a new one. There will be at least one more chapter here, a somewhat companion piece to _Recessional_. As for this chapter, well, I didn't quite follow the quote as I'd hoped I would, and it came out… odd.

Undone. She loves to see him come undone. Post-game.

* * *

"He wanted to close that distance and wanted to see her come undone, even though he knew he had no right do either."  
- Call Me Irresponsible by **Philyra**

* * *

She loves to see him come undone.

It is satisfying in the most basic and carnal ways; the kind that draws a smile to her face that could never pass for a lady's, let alone a queen's. He's seen it enough times to recognize it, and he is still not fully comfortable with it. She knows, she can see the slight dilation of his eyes; she loves to watch the light hit them and watch the shape and color shift between black and auburn.

She giggles. She's not fully comfortable with this either, but when the mood strikes her, the knowledge of power fills her veins, causing her stomach to feel hot and tense, she can't help but take control.

It is utterly satisfying to see all his formalities drop away. To see him act as nervously as all other love-struck men: a blush, a stutter, a gaze not quite met.

She knows she really has no right to make him this way; that his control is something he is renowned for, and although he does not admit, he is quite proud of. She should not pry away the boundaries he has set between the two of them; and yet there is something utterly satisfying in watching things break when she is told she shouldn't.

But even more that this, she loves it when he shatters and she is (almost) unwilling unmade by him.


	38. a smile only she can see

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Written: January 1, 2008  
Posted: February 14, 2010

- - -

He loves her but will not tell her  
He watches her from afar  
(so close, at her side, but she is ever far)  
He loves her  
It is plain for all to see  
(it takes sometimes  
longer to  
really_  
see _not look)  
He sits by her side  
Watching her reign so gracefully  
Eyes close and lips pull  
Into a smile that only  
She can see


	39. blossom

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Posted: February 14, 2010

A/N: Originally, or not so originally, placed with _Blossom _(which is posted under Scattered Rust and Stardust). I'm guessing it was written around the same time of October 29, 2009.

- - -

There is something blooming within me  
I can feel its sweet press against my chest as it  
twines itself through my voice trying to be heard  
I can feel how it merrily dances to his heartbeat  
whenever he is near

I can only hear his voice when I am alone,  
his drowns out all the world  
I can taste the perfume of spring, the sharpness of winter,  
the sweetness of summer and the slight taint of autumn  
The world leaps to life when I think of him:  
I can hear all the things I could not before  
and smell the leather that always calls a smile

There is something blooming with me  
I can feel its sweet press against my chest as it  
speaks of confessions and the warmth of his hand against mine  
It makes me breathe in deeply only to sigh when I realize  
it is only my arms wrapping around myself to keep warm

He will not stay with me, I will not ask it of him  
I let him roam the dusty roads, with silver lance in hand  
And perhaps, he keeps the  
memory I gave him so long ago:  
my hand pressing the bracelet within his hand,  
the smell of wisteria  
and the blossoms raining  
over us


	40. Cold

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Written: March 22, 2009

Posted: February 14, 2010

A/N: I'm not too satisfied with the ending.

Cold. There was nothing when she twisted the sheets between her fingers. There was nothing when she cried. Post-game.

- - -

God, I'm so tired. I'm so, so tired. All I want to do is stumble into your waiting arms and have you hold me. I want to be able to clutch the linen shirt you wear when you go without armor and clutch it tightly in my hands. I want to bury my face beneath your collarbone and deeply breathe in that smell I love.

I want you to place your arms around my waist and hold me close, because I need. . . I need confirmation, I need to know that you care. And I need to have my cold bones thaw.

To mime intimacy with a person is easy; smile openly, laugh loudly, keep your eyes unguarded. Going through the motions without meaning them are simple enough. It's so much harder to draw close to someone in a true sense. I long for touch, for contact. That soothing feel of skin against skin, of human warmth and the pressure of two bodies embracing. I long for it, I push it away. I want it, but it's. . . you can't share that with just anyone. . .

Touching has never been a casual experience for me, every tight hug I give to Ephraim and Tana says more than any "I love you" ever could. I loathe the forced hugs one must give to embraceries and far-distant relatives I've never met. Touching is not casual, it never has been for me, and I never will take someone's hand outside of social requisition unless they're truly precious to me.

This sounds foolish; to think something as normal as touching hands or encasing someone in your arms can mean so much, but they do. They mean so much to me when at night I lie alone in bed feeling utterly and desolately cold and recall those moments.

I've always left my bedroom window open when I sleep, even in winter. I only shut it when there are storms. The room becomes so cold, and there lies a deep satisfaction in hiding myself within layers and layers of thick blankets. But even with all the covers, nothing defeats the cold that has seeped into my bones.

There is nothing when I curl onto my side and twist the bedsheets between my fingers.

There is nothing when I cry for no reason other than there is nothing for me to hold onto.

I want him to lie beside me one night, not for any twisting of sheets, but just for the comfort of it. I wish he would be close enough to feel how warm he is, and curl my body against his. I want to be able to simply touch him to know he's there and perhaps, for him to feel the same.

Perhaps this is too much to ask. Touch, warmth, love; it is all wrapped up in my mind and I cannot separate them.

I forget this loneliness in the sunshine; with everyone beside me, I can ignore the quivering coldness. But when I am alone, and there is no one around, all the chill steals back and cries, cries, cries for someone.

Soothing touches, strokes across my hair, holding his hands between mine and holding the two by my chest. Everything is so tangled in my mind, and I do not know if this is normal or not.

You can be alone in a room, full of confidence, friendship, it can all mean nothing. Alone is when there's no one to help chase the fear away.

But sometimes, as I sit by windowsills and verandas and wisteria-laden overhangs, he comes to sit beside me. He is warmer than the sunlight, laughter, and these are the memories I keep with me alone at night.


	41. this moment now

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Written: August 31, 2009  
Posted: February 14, 2010  
Cross posted on my LJ.

A/N: It's Valentine's Day, and I figure I should post something, although, it's not really fluffy. This is a quadruple update, mostly to post all the stuff that's complete before opening a new-one shot collection (see author's note at end). This is conceptually the companion piece to _Recessional_, since they were both inspired by the same song (Recessional by Vienna Teng).

This Moment – now. The morning after. Modern Day AU.

* * *

There's something oddly seductive about watching her dress. The slow, careful motion of her putting her clothes back on. Her bra kicked off at the base of the bed, her underwear shuffled beneath it, the pants sprawled on the floor, and her blouse somewhere near the doorframe.

She collects each piece, her moonlight back clear and smooth to his view. He watches her, his arm extended to where her warmth still lingers on the sheets, and his fingers curl to try and catch the ghost of her hair. She sits on the edge of the bed, her weight dipping the mattress, and his eyes carefully trace the line of her spine and the shadows at the base of it to the ones at her shoulder blades and neck.

She carefully dresses: pull the legs through the underwear, hook the bra, pull the pants on, shrug the shirt on with the roll of the shoulders and button it up.

The light seeping through the cracked blinds in the windows are gentle to her. The sun will illuminate all the shadowed corners of this room, and she will leave. This is the way of things.

_The way of things: she asks, and he gives; she leads, he follows; she cries, he comforts._

He is afraid to speak; his voice, he thinks, will send her alight and then she will fly fly away. He wants to know.

_If she'll disappear like the fog in the morning, like the morning dew, like a sailor whose love is the sea. Does she – will she – love him?_

(There's a reason I don't want this," he says, "but I forgot."

"Good," she replies. And she pushes him into the bed.)

She looks to him, her hair sliding down her back and her eyes blinding and glassy with the light in them.

"I don't want this," he says.

(As they lie in the mussed sheets catching their breath, she looks at him with stars in her eyes, and he fears the something quivering in his chest, rattling his ribs.

She whispers to him, "This moment, now. It's beautiful. Then, here, now."

He doesn't know what to say to that.

_This is her way of saying "I love you."_)

"That's fine."

She stands and turns around in two steps, placing her hands on the sheets, the shadows gathering between her fingers, and she leans in towards him to place a kiss on his face.

She leaves, and he watches her do so without a word.

_This is how he says "I love you."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So as I mentioned in my last chapter, this will be the final chapter for Crossroad. I feel that my writing has grown since I first started this collection 4 years ago, and I'd hate to think I've scared off readers from the later chapters with my earlier ones. Lol. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just read this collection. I hope you'll continue to read my new one-shot collection when I post it. See you all hopefully soon! :D


End file.
